


Our choices defines who we are...

by Scarlet_Blade9



Series: It could have been worse... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Marauders Era (Harry Potter), More Tags Will be Added With the Story, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Other, Parseltongue, Sane Tom Riddle, Torture, Young Severus Snape, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9
Summary: The seguel of "It could be worse..."The action takes place from the moment of vacation before the fifth year. The choices were made, but do all agree to them? Will determination be enough to change the fate?Let us see the continuation of the story where Severus is a ward of Tom Riddle, who is still going with plan A and is getting his results. Can he be stopped?See the alternate reality inside my head getting turned into words!
Relationships: Evan Rosier & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: It could have been worse... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783453
Comments: 167
Kudos: 31





	1. (Un)biased opinion can be so interesting...

**_Some normal person’ pov who share the view with many from wizarding society [most those not associated with Dumbledore or Tom Riddle ]_ **

Nine years ago, that man, Thomas Riddle, has come back from his journey to another country. I believe I heard somewhere it was Albania and he has came back from there with a completely tamed venomous snake!! Many people believes that it was the first sign that he’s going to become so much respected person he is today. After all, only someone so extraordinary could do something so hilarious and impressive, considered impossible by many at the same time.

Personally, I do believe the turning point was seeing the cruelty of this world upon returning and encountering the case of murder in muggle’s town, Cokeworth. The muggle living there has gone completely crazy and killed his witch wife and has nearly take a life of his half-blood son as well! I am myself half-blood, but… my mother is a witch, muggleborn, but a witch none the less and my father is a half-blood like me. I know the basic of how muggle world works and for sure no normal man is trying to kill his family there.

So the hypothesis of him being crazy is actually in the same mind as I. Some people do tie it to more muggles, but well, there are many psychos out there. I believe that maybe, just maybe it is a bad idea to marry muggles, at least without telling then beforehand, as they will never be a part of our world and can become crazy and jealous in the end. Like that one did. I could not imagine my husband, when I find one, not to be able to share such a big part of my world. The ideology of pureblood like Black, I do find disgusting with all this inbreed, but this part is actually quite true. Especially when Mr Riddle is explaining it. He himself is a victim of such a… unfortunate circumstances and understand it.

So when he heard about the tragedy that befell that young child, he was so affected and sad by it that he decided to visit a child with his friend and quite powerful ally, Abraxas Malfoy. The child’s sensitive situation and broken heart moved him so much that he has been going there to visit him ever since! Even the current headmaster of Hogwart and the hero who defeated Grinderwald is not so sensitive and ready to comfort a hurt person as he! Well, he does have a lot of functions to worry about… so he might have not found time to visit him, but… there are rumors that he was in the hospital and never entered only the child’s room. I don’t believe them in fact, but some people do.

Anyway, he started visiting him and get to like the boy so much that he decided to take guardianship over him and saved him the fate of growing up in orphanage like he himself had to! Such an admirable decision! Even Fleamont Potter did stop trying to take him because of personal problems, so if Mr Riddle didn’t do it, it would be a sure fate.

Around the same time he started to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforced and quickly get recognized for his hard-working and kind nature, intelligence and skills! Many things - among them books, maps, useful spells, plants - that he did turn in from his journey has greatly helped the wizarding world! The most recognizable one was the medical plant which he brought with himself and manage to grow in his own garden! With its use, the dragon pox has become available to be cured! It was discovered around 3 years after he turn the plant in. Many people do still regret it not being recognized for its worth earlier…

Anyway, after that he has started to work more and more for the benefit of the wizarding worlds. He even allowed his home to be a known location and anyone could and can come in to talk or ask for advice. The oath that had to be given prevented any harm being done in there, along with insult, body harms, stealth, and let people not wait ages, but allowed to search a help as soon as possible. Only important cases were handled quickly, as he said “I have my own life to live as well and a ward to take care of. He needs my help now more than most of other people” , but even despite him being so busy, he took care of many problems that officials couldn’t take care of in years so quickly and effectively!!

There was one not nice accident with a… not nice person trying to force herself on him in a… store late in the evening. Yea, I know, such a creepy person… Anyway, Mr Riddle being such a powerful wizard dealt with it and all, but because of the element of surprise and reflexes still from his journey – You have to be careful in another country as dangerous as Albania – and cursed the attacker quite thoroughly. He has offered an apology for his overreaction and funding for her medical help. Many people couldn’t believe he would do it when she obviously deserved it all by doing something so despicable , but… being kind has its drawbacks too.

In his work, Mr Riddle especially helped the children from not full-wizarding families, living in muggle world and made sure there were more controls in which if the children are not taken care of properly, they would be taken away and placed in the orphanage. It extended only to half-blood, unfortunately, as muggleborns are not informed of being wizards and witches until they are to go to Hogwart. Moreover, Mr Riddle said that getting into problem with muggle’s government would not do any good, so he held back on it. He even said he wished he could do more for those poor, misunderstood people. Mom did say it is a lot of crap as she was quite happy as a muggle brought up witch, but when I asked if all were, she said that no, not all.

And then we went through the speech again and it was clear it meant only miserable ones, so if muggle’s parents don’t accept their unusual child, it is better to take her or him away. In the end she said it does make sense.

Anyway, the next big thing he did was getting the cases and the way office works improve by the new system he proposed and which was accepted. Even the most of purists like Blacks did agree with him on that and started to accept his political approach!

Amazing and impossible feat, everyone says.

After Blacks, the rest blood fanatical families start to see his reasons and see him as a future for wizarding world.

For every half-blood he is an example and a hero to follow.

For me too, of course.

Later, he did pass a law that got my mom angry, but it had sense! She saw it in the end as well. If someone don’t know culture, they can’t fit in and are considered worse than others. So those additional lessons were in fact a way to give muggleborns an equal footing!

There were some problems with his ward, a little war between him and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They said it was because that boy is quite talented and they wanted to take him away and give over to Potters as a way to ensure the stop of power rise Mr Riddle had. As such, the twelve years old won’t make such a difference no matter what. It was just a way to try to hurt Mr Riddle’s and Headmaster’s reputation and many believed a third party playing them both. Me too, in fact.

This is when the case of the pet was revealed and some baseless rumors about a collar. As if such a kind and good person would do it to his charge. Of course it was false.

Dad says it was a political game to mask another offense that was directed at Mr Riddle, it makes so much sense if you think about it like that. Then that awful incident with a previous head injury of the eldest daughter of Cygnus Black ( many says it happened when she was an infant, not before that attack ) which apparently caused a confusion, extremely bad judgment, some hallucination and higher anger issues ( many thinks she always had them ) and she hurt the person she was supposed to protect and brought home…

Many people who saw her afterwards confirms her being extremely pale and looking sickly for a few next week. Of course she has officially apologized and because of the fact of her father being an acquaintance of Mr Riddle, he didn’t put a formal charge, but his ward was hospitalized for quite a long time and taken for observation for a possible brain injury. The one’s to alarm the teacher and by extension aurors were the cousin of the attacker, Sirius Black, and son of Lord Fleamont Potter, James. Both show a great heart and bravery in doing it. They were officially, and we heard also privately, thanked for it.

Unfortunately, Mr Riddle had to slow down his effort to help his ward get back to health and sort out the problem which was caused Bellatrix Black. After that, for a year he did limit himself to the problems the people come to him with and the one in his department.

After that long break from his revolutionary changing our world for better, he did come back with a proposition about thing similar to muggle’s stipendium. It was supposed to be a way to help talented wizarding children in getting better chance at education and support they deserved. It didn’t pass, but the gesture is important as well.

The newest big Investition of his is about werewolves. The poor creatures, he said. Madam Dolores Umbridge and few others had tried to pass a law reducing the amount of job they could take and making them had to register and any werewolf who hide the fact of being one could be immediately fired!

Instead, he opposed it greatly and pass a conduct that any werewolf wanting to work, can do it in specially created workplace for them which don’t function for that 3 days a month, Saturdays and Sundays with a normal accommodating and food. For many of them it is a blessing that got them out from a hunger and poverty. Moreover, the place of work would be away from humans’ house, so it is a safe solution for all!

The next step would be selection and becoming the Minister of Magic!! I am behind him whole hearty. I can’t even wait how much he will change our world without a chain.

For better I’m sure.


	2. Hell's gate

**_Sev's pov_ **

_I will never get used to it…_

Well, yes, my name is Severus Snape, in six weeks I’m going to be a fifth year student at Hogwart, son of pureblood Eileen Prince and muggle Tobias Snape, this making me a half-blood, taken in as a ward by Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort at the age of six after they pass on in an awful way.

And I am at the meeting of Death Eaters despite not being one yet as Tom believes two month to ten I spent at Hogwart is too little and he need me around more (all the time).

His possessiveness can be overwhelming sometimes, really.

And he’s stubborn too.

So here I am instead of doing research or reading book or SIMPLE SLEEPING as I lack it.

Two months too little, remember?

He said ‘You can sleep in Hogwart more or with Nagini with you so I won’t be worried’… and she was a girl once, **_so no no no no..._**

So here I am, sleep deprived teen who brings from not much to nothing to this discussion, plans or any kind of entertainment they have, just trying not to fall asleep is hard enough…

And I can’t fall asleep as then… Tom will think I’m not feeling well… and get me to any room in here, not leaving for a second and making them all hate me even more and maybe even bringing in Nagini with the order to kill anyone who approach me without permission. His permission.

Like always.

Before I didn’t know what he was saying to her, but surprise!! The time and effort and more efforts and more wasted time and I can understand them. 8 out of 10 words at least, the rest can be make up.

So after nearly 6 years of learning, I can understand mostly and tell maybe a 10 sentence? No, eleven. Sentence I mean more than 4 words and coherent one’s. Still… more than I thought I would ever do.

Tom was right again, if you have any bloodline connection, it can be forced into you.

For sure talking to me in parseltongue for a whole month last holiday and never in English or other humans’ language didn’t have a part in it. I didn’t start to get it out of necessarily to communicate on basic level as Tom refused to change back to normal language… NOT AT ALL.

As I said, he’s stubborn.

And liar.

The way public thinks of all his achievement is laughable. Seriously, Tom is kind for muggles? Worm is more kindhearted toward muggles.

If he likes you? Yes, he can be so nice and charming, but around 60% is manipulation, 30% mocking and 10% being polite.

People says I’m an exception to him.

But I’m not exactly exception, aren’t I?

He loves me and cares for me, but it is just twisted love . So I am no exception.

I am just Severus Snape.

His ward called by his followers a pet, by public a poor child who got lucky and by ‘light side’ lost cause. By most anyway.

Not that Potter ever gave up in his ‘trying to save my soul’ quest. He got more and more persistent every year and last one any time he got frustrated over limits he would go back to ‘spoiled mode’ and be forceful again. Then he would snapped back as if realizing mistakes and apologize and start over his quest to become a friend once again.

Annoying.

Lily got it by the end of third year.

It took her two year, at least only this much time, to give up this pointless quest. She’s still sending me those sad looks every now and then.

Sirius… I believed that Black do hate me. Hate the fact I refused their help.

I really started to think Potter understand more than him. At least he was trying to once again befriend me.

Pointless as I chose.

But Sirius Black is not so simple. He’s from Blacks and my experience says all of them are mental to some extent. So he kinda attacks me, get us into detention, glare at me and attacks me again. And over.

Or so I thought once.

It is a bat and carrot tactic. Seriously, they thought I would get bested by it…

At least the other two are more or less ignoring me and their friends’ method of saving me.

I have nearly stopped breathing when I realized it after the first month… I laughed too hard. I’m trying to make them believe that I don’t know it by now and sometimes takes a bait a little just to pull back. If they know I know their tactic than they will change it and I will have more trouble with them than it is worth it.

But coming back to the meeting…

“The last of werewolves ‘workplace’ was finished. I suppose we can call the promise made finalized. Be sure to keep them in line and let them know one bad move and they are back in a deep hole we took them from. Plus the price for betrayal of course, Yaxley, Dolohov. If they cause **_any trouble_** , make sure a few ‘disappears’ suddenly before changing plan to exterminating all. _We want to give those poor creatures a chance after all_. Greyback is to be in charge of them, but you two are in charge of him, got it?”

More mocking then. How do people buy it, I will never know… but from the other side I was brought up by him practically and even I don’t know when he’s lying while trying seriously…

“Yes, my Lord” the same answer as always… how much longer is this meeting… this is already a fourth hour!

“Everything for today, have fun with those animals” Tom says – YES, the end – while showing with his hand at the small group of muggle they have kidnapped…

I’m not to see this, right?

Maybe it is fine to remind him I need to sleep too.

Maybe…

Before I have a chance…

“My Lord” only not her. Tom did forgive her after a year or so of that… accident. I heard she was… punished. Back then I thought nothing of it. Just sheer satisfaction she’s off my back now. Now… I know what kind of punishment Lucius meant and I think a lot how much I don’t want to be on that side of Tom’s wand “ Are you going to stay today, my Lord? It would be an honor if you do for me and my husband”

Another detail, she’s married now.

And she’s still trying to make Tom like her that way.

Disgusting.

She’s also better at masking her hatred toward me, I can only feel it from close, not the other end of the house. Or maybe her admiration to Tom is taking too much of space and leaves only this much to hate me?

Rather her obsession, but… I’m obsessed with him too in another way.

So no comment on it.

“I was thinking about it, but… I’m not sure if Severus is ready for it. After all, he does not even have a mark yet…”

Dark Mark. The symbol of this organization.

Its first stretch was to be practically always black and only getting paler a little while not summoned and **_burn_** with a summon.

But… I kinda was imaginative kid and has persuaded Tom to change the pattern to be more like the one a group, from some book I read, have. It looks the same, works the same, but is not possible to witness. Specially charmed while being given, only when Tom wants it, it will reveal itself and confirm the identity. Furthermore, for other Death Eaters to recognize one of their own, instead of mark itself, it does resonate with another.

Forced form of legilemency one would say.

This way it will be so much harder for anyone to prove that someone is one of them. Only Tom can do it as the caster. It all lead to him in the end. Tom many times said how much this idea of mine, on which Tom spent over 4 months on modification to the original project, is causing so much trouble for Dumbledore to get any real evidence again him or any other important players in Ministry. He’s so proud of me and I only have a thought, nothing else!

I feel sorry for people who got Dark Mark before the changes. The pain was impossible while reapplying a charm or rather the curse with a charm…

“Tom, maybe he should stay too? Or do you have any other plans for tomorrow, Severus?” why would Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, Mr Malfoy or whatever I will call him while sleep-deprived do butt in here!?

I want to sleep…

“Nothing that important, but there are a few potion I would like to revise…”

“Then stay, Tom, if you can” Why do not listen to the end? I was being polite in refusing! Bugger them. “If you do so, I suppose some more planning is in order then” Malfoy adds and Tom smiles and I want to cry. You know I’m sleepy. You know it!

I didn’t even want to come…

Bugger it.

Bella is smirking victoriously. I hate her.

And their emotions. Too much bloodlust for my taste. Too much desire to hurt. **_So much like that place…_**

So much pain, just not my own…

‘Tom, maybe I can go home? I’m nearly fifteen and I do know how to use floo and just in case the house elf can inform you I got safely and Nagini is there too?’ is on my tounge, but…

“Hmm, let’s stay then. Bella and Abraxas is right that you can get a lot from this experience”

Why? She said it about you only! And Mr Malfoy tends to overestimate me because of my other skills…

I think I’m getting nauseated… and paler….

But saying no now would be a disappointment to Tom, so I nod.

Regretfully.

I did stop myself until we were home, but…

Then almost immediately I have gone on to vomit all I had in the stomach until the afternoon.

“Maybe you’re too young…” was all Tom said while keeping me company and giving me a tea to soothe my stomach a little. But still… If only I could say:

‘Really? I never noticed…’

Sarcasm inside my head is not so satisfying through and vomiting is taking all my free time.

I’m staying in bed today.

Sleeping.

No matter Nagini.

Maybe if I ask nicely, she won’t put herself around me.

Let’s hope so.

_**Tom's pov** _

Sometimes I do tend to forget he’s sensitive.

Never mind, I will just stay with him today. He’s finally stopped getting all his stomach out and is asleep. Nagini of course is with him, but not as usually.

**_“Lovely, usually you’re preferring to stay around him to keep him better and more safe, did something happened?”_ **

**_“Master, young master asked me in our language to let him sleep normally today as he is tired and something about me being a woman once… but master, young master is still having trouble speaking and I didn’t get the latter part at all!”_ **

**_“Ah, it’s puberty, maybe just stay next to him for now. He may be embarrassed otherwise. He’s way too sensitive sometimes, you know, lovely.”_ **

**_“Yes master, you’re going to stay too?”_ **

**_“Yes, I did miss him. And he’s growing… I’m thinking about something… lovely, you think he can kill maliciously and with intention now?”_ **

**_“Master, I don’t think so. Young master does not like to be cruel when he don’t have to.”_ **

**_“He can be quite often…”_ **

**_“Young master have a temper, master, it might be this puberty thing you told me about. And those people talked badly about you, master. Only when they talk badly about you he’s like that. Young master told me to stop and don’t hurt them in our language and he made sure they know better than to insult you, master”_ **

I do chuckle at that.

**_“Then this plan is a no for now. I need to let him grew up a little, mature, learn… Well, all in the right time then.”_ **

With that I am lying down here, still thinking hard.

I can’t have him die ever.

So he needs to do a horcrux…

So he need to learn violence more directly first.

So he had to attend more meetings of today’s’ sort as well.

It may take a while after all. He may be dark in nature, but not the way Bella is. She would have no qualms about doing it, I know for sure.

Ah, I may have to have her train him in that as I can’t do it. I can’t be my cruel self around him, so I can’t teach him what he need to complete it.

Not many can.

And she is still up to rehabilitation for that stunt which nearly cost me the guardianship. If anyone can teach him how to be cruel and enjoy it, _want it_ , it would be only her.

I will have to have a talk with her soon.

**_Good night, Severus, lovely._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we need at least one chapter with them already ^^  
> any complains to me now or never!
> 
> PS: title is a implication of torture he witnessed :* I have headache so my head may not be working right as I am writing it...


	3. Life-changing advices

**_Abraxas’ pov_ **

Going over to Tom’s house after the first meeting his charge has participated in until the very end may not have been the best idea, but certainly a needed one.

I remember Lucius’ reaction and someone need to explain to Tom that it is normal and Severus just need time to get used to it. He clearly won’t be able to understand it.

And Lucius was out of Hogwart at the time, unlike his ward. Severus is probably still being sick and possible begs Tom to never go there again. Better to check up on them.

Oath, entering… it was a risky move, but then no matter what, Dumbledore can’t make any not-laughable insinuation about him and make public’s opinion waver in Tom. It did cost him a few nerves after their twice happened unexpected visit, when he was out.

No one before asked to meet Severus upon entering, so his house elf didn’t know not to let them do so. After the first one, while he was starting to mend the things and get proper safety measures against evidence possible to be used to damage him like that pink collar by McGonagal, muggle-lover did come…. So he didn’t correct them back then in time, because it would need a whole change of instruction he simple didn’t have time to do. That ward is complicated piece of magic after all.

He made it thoroughly after leaving Blacks who he visited in order to calm himself. He even ignored one meeting in Ministry and sent me instead.

Yes, he was livid that day and started that little war between him and old fool. In the end he considered it a draw as neither lost much of their reputation and both manage to minimalism their damage.

Still the risk was worth it and the reports can be made without a hint of suspicious from public, only muggle-lover and his followers.

That is why I can enter and go to search for him. And Severus.

Right… not his own, then Severus’ room. Not a step instead. It is death from his venomous pet.

“Tom? Can we talk?”

It takes a while before he answer and come out.

“Abraxas? We had a meeting just a moment ago. What was so important to come here now to inform me about?”

Oh, he was asleep. But then Severus…?

“I wanted to ask about how Severus is doing and possible… explain the normality of his… possible first reaction”

Understanding dawn on him.

“So… let’s move to the more spacious room. Coolby!” ‘Pop’ was heard first, then the voice.

“Yes, master, what Coolby can do for you?”

“Bring in a tea and a cake”

“Yes, master, Coolby is doing it now”

“You’re not punishing him too much, are you?”

“No, it is reminding Severus of his past ‘home’, so he is ordered to punish himself daily and never said a word about it, but other than that, I do not bother”

Well, daily is not a bad idea…

Somehow it suit you.

It does not take much for the conversation to start.

“Is he better now?”

“Define better, he did start vomiting soon after we entered home, spent there two hours and have gone off to sleep…”

“He… didn’t cry or start panicking after it?” clearly it is more fitting from what I heard from others and saw with Lucius…

“Not at all, I had an impression he had some sarcastic remark to do, but… well, he had other things to do than complain” He shrugged it off.

That kid…

“Then he took it quite nicely, probably due to his early years…”

“It was… nicely?” He’s shocked. Yes, Tom, most people do feel like crap after seeing that level of torture.

Not you, through.

“Yes, it was an adequate reaction. Not everyone can take it as good as you, I do tell you. Lucius was worse than Severus after his ‘first time’ and he was 3 years older.”

So I did worry for nothing.

“I… well, thank you for informing me. I was seriously considering having Bella teach him how to stand those things… it would be a mistake then”

A mistake?! The kid would either die, kill her or worse, kill himself if you ever suggest him she should teach him!

“It would be unwise, looking at their… relation and mutual dislike”

Mildly speaking.

“Anyway he will have to attend these to get adjust on his own, then. Small steps, they say” he’s smiling now while drinking tea and talking about taking a teen, a kid, to witness more of that bestial entertainment for the likes of Lestrange or Dolohow or Mcnair. Maybe even making him participate…

**_No._ **

“Tom, don’t make him take part in it yet” I said seriously.

“Hmm? Why? You think he’s too young? Or maybe I was right and he’s too sensitive?”

Tom…

Yes, he is. Young.

So I sign deeply. I hate to have to be the one to tell him.

“I know it will sound stupid to you, but if you were to make him torture someone now, he may not live it down… He has trauma he might have overcame, but is still young and because of his experience he is more sensitive to the pain of others. That is why that hat considered putting him in Gryffindor…” my friend grimaced at that. Sole thought was enough to make his mood worse. When Orion told us, I couldn’t believe my own ears, but after over thinking it… he could be kind to those who never hated or hurt him, even help them selflessly, something so not-slytherin… We tend to forget as he is more of the time like one, but also he wasn’t around those in need a lot.

“Well, yes, you’re right. It is too early. I won’t make him. Or ask as it is the same thing. Actually, how much teenager boys do need sleep?”

Pardon? But he continued not looking at my puzzled expression…

“.. as for some reason 5 hours a day seems a little too little for him and with all going around and him reading those books I’m not sure he sleeps that much even. He’s starting to look more and more tired… Should I worry?”

“Tom… have him sleep all 8 hours. I don’t know how much he did sleep as a child, but usually you were not on vacation and he could sleep more when you were in a job as you have been sleeping sometimes in a job too”

Yes, he’s laughing at that.

“Not my fault all was done and I was bored, Abraxas. I can’t have them think I do think of it as a more of fun thing than works, can I? _Plus I did fall asleep. I’m working so hard for the future I don’t have time for this normally.”_

“Can’t be helped, but let Severus has his time. No wonder he looked that bad yesterday. He has nearly rolled over at one point.”

“He did?” now his worry… a dangerous one.

“Only nearly, me and Orion and Lucius has wands ready to catch him just in case he did. Don’t worry, there are people having your back as well, friend.”

Tea today is wonderful, isn’t it?

“And thank you for that, friend” no mockery in this one. Good, I don’t want to insult him.

“Well, if it is the case and Severus is alright I will go home now and floo Orion that all is fine. He’s still looking forward to having him for three days, you remember?”

He looks as if trying to express how little he cares for it… You’re not intending on sending him?

“Kid need to have some contact too, Tom. And you won’t live down having either Regulus or Evan here and not damaging them. We both know it. Three days won’t kill you. Either way you have that journey in a 2 week? Use it and don’t make it look to Severus as if you’re trying to isolate him. He needs connection and friends too.”

Now he signs. Good omen then.

“You’re right, I will talk it over with Orion later. Goodnight, Abraxas.” Right, you’re sleeping officially.

“Goodnight, Tom” I incline my head and go over to the apparition point. Better not to floo, too much security to get off first and seeing me visiting him is a good advertisement. I’m called his ‘powerful ally’. Only right thing they ever said, I suppose.

**_Narcissa’s pov_ **

Bella was having another one of her mood. Otherwise, why would she come home and only complain all the time, while my wedding is coming closer? Only because she married sorely for blood, it does not mean I will do. I’m one of the lucky ones, whose chosen partner is also more than adequate. No one would say anything bad to Black marrying Malfoy, no matter what. Both of our families are powerful and ancient and pure as they comes.

And she, instead of being genuinely happy about my happiness, especially after Andromeda leaving for that… mudblood, she is angry for no reason! I have no more strength for her.

Not at all.

“And then the Dark Lord stayed for the entertainment, but _He_ kept that pet of _His_ along!!”

Again about Severus… sister, I love you, but it is sick. The kid never done anything to you and he’s behaving as he should. Way better than our own cousin…

“Don’t you remember the last time you have said anything and did something and the price? Uncle barely stopped _Him_ from killing you by substituting some muggles first! Just stop getting nowhere with it. _He_ likes Severus, who may be a half-blood, but is also talented and loyal. Jealousy does not suit you at all.”

I don’t have nerves to deal with her today…

“Jealousy? As if I am jealous of some mudblood? How dare you even think that I, of Blacks blood, would be jealous of something like him! He’s just _His_ pet, nothing else!!”

You would like to be one too.

Definitely.

“Then remember _Whose_ pet he is and let it go. Isn’t it too early for him to be in the meeting anyway?” it is unusual. Even Lucius was not participating per see until 7th year…

“The Dark Lord brought him with _Him_ and kept him close…”

Ah, so you’re jealous of this.

“I want to remind you that you’re married, dear Bella and no matter what you want, you won’t get it by criticism of His pet. Especially that _He_ ’s still angry at you for that stunt back in his first year”

She pales a little. Remembering? I never want to see you like that, ever again… I was so worried you wouldn’t survive…

“Yes, I have… overreacted a little. Should have just stun him” at worst you should have stun him. Not at best, he’s also Slytherin, but this argument won’t get through your thick head at all. 4 years and it didn’t.

“Maybe try to get along with Severus, then the Dark Lord would stop glaring at you every time you’re too close to him and by extension to _Him_?”

She’s contemplating… You shouldn’t need my advice to get this conclusion, Bella, you’re not an idiot.

Only crazy.

And stubborn.

And hateful.

And crazy too.

Why can’t I have any normal sister? One is crazy, another a blood traitor… I miss Andy…

“I don’t want to be friendly to that…”

**_“Then leave the case!! I have a wedding in a month!! Stop being irresponsible and start helping me and Mother and Aunt Walburga with preparations!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is... too... hot...  
> only ventilator is keeping me alive ;-;
> 
> thanks everyone for comments!! Stay not too hot and keep away from storms!! And virus ofc.  
> Point me any mistake if I do them! ( may one day correct them)
> 
> BTW neither Abraxas or Orion has a mark -> Tom trust them ( in my fic that is!!) as much as he can trust people and know enough to ruin them completely if something do happens. Not gonna do it, not at the moment, no plans like that, but I thought it would be nice to know.


	4. Marauders are coming too!

**_Sirius’s pov_ **

It does not work.

Not AT All.

We thought that maybe if I will be not nice – me a Black [dark family] – and James will be nice – he a Potter [light family] then maybe it will get through his thick skull he should run away to Potters (us). We would apologize later on, but… I have a feeling he knows and let us play this game.

It is just… I did try hard to really hate him, but wanting to save someone and hating are not too compatible and I was worried he would use that mind things on me… he didn’t through. Father said Severus’s cutting down on legilemency for mental health and deeper study – as it is a first step to control it or so that man said.

But he’s also a Slytherin-Gryffindor mix which can nicely read people without this addition. So when he didn’t I thought he believed I could do it. Then I believed he’s bored and let me. Then I believed maybe he want to be saved.

Then I understand that he has learnt to expect hatred from others, so this momentary worked as he thought I would hate him as he asked us to. It was so much easier for him to believe my (false) hatred and don’t read my mind then read my mind and see positives! It pissed me off and grounded my belief he need saving.

If we can save him, we can save Reg too! After all he likes Severus and vice versa.

But…

I feel like being played.

The same feeling when he has first fooled my mother dearest… that he’s playing a game to get us off the field. In Hogwart, it was not an obvious thing. It hit me only after coming home.

Because being among Gryffindor makes me forgets sometimes what it means to be among snakes.

I forgot about that Severus, who as a 7 years old kid outslytherined my mother in talking.

I forgot about that Severus who has as a first year pranked the whole school to keep a promise.

I forgot about that Severus who could look at me with the gaze both cold and murderous.

I only remembered the side he has shown us during those 12 days at James’ house. The one that he usually hides. The one he has mostly shows to Tom Riddle and Mr Potter once. The one when he only wants to be… happy. The one when he did not considered us enemy.

James did it too.

For the last 3 years we were failing because we tried to revoke to his Gryffindor’s side. The one he left behind that day at Potters…

_And he’s a Slytherin too._

How we missed it?

We need to change the strategy again. Find an opening. Evans is helping us by observing. He has stopped talking with her… after first year, but always helped with things she needed.

Any of us needed.

Just not openly.

I even have Outstanding from potion… Half of it is my family name, another half is Severus’ help, practically none of my own passion for potions as it is none-existing.

I would like to help him with transfiguration, but his guardian is apparently the best student in Transfiguration ever in Hogwart.

He was even better student than even Dumbledore himself was as one.

So he got it covered along with any other subject. I wonder if I ever saw him outside without a book…

“Sirius”

Upon hearing someone calling my name I am startled and fall down from the chair while going for a wand I don’t have.

_Dad_

He’s shaking head amused, of course your blood traitor son just made an idiot of himself…

“Get yourself together, we need to talk. Now” another great talk about how important is blood purity? Don’t worry, I have it covered.

In a trash bin.

“Yes?” well, any not idiotically brave person would not say it mockingly. I am one through. He ignored it while mother would make hell of it and forgot the primary topic.

Sometimes I wish he would do it too.

“In around two weeks, Severus will stay here for three days. Until then, you are to stay home. Then, if you **really** want to go to Potters and break your mother heart yet again, you’re free to go. Before, don’t try or I will have you taken back forcible. If not for your appearance, do it for **your** family and show through this some remorse toward us for all the trouble you’re causing. Do you understand?”

Severus will be here? I can make some observation and maybe progress and then share it all with James and maybe we can ask Mr Potter for advice!!

Perfect chance.

The one I do need. Moreover, James stays with Lily’s family for a few days, so I wouldn’t go now.

“Yessir.” I barely hide my excitement at this new, genius plan. Fortunately, dad, despite knowing legilemency, rarely use it further than confirmation of truth. Something with being easily trapped or lost in another mind. Apparently, it is not only rare, but also extremely dangerous skill…

Dad is eyeing me suspiciously, but let it pass without a comment.

He’s moving toward the first floor, to tell Reg I suppose.

So… two weeks of mother dearest? She will be too busy preparing some traps for Severus to embarrassed him( and fail again ), discreet in eyes of father and possible his guardian or just make his day worse.

He’s the only person she hates more than me (barely) and I have no idea why.

But this gives me time and space for preparation as well.

****

**_James’ pov_ **

****

I’m nervous.

Me and Lily are item from the last month of 4th year, but… it is the first time meeting her family.

It is the first time meeting the family of muggles… Dad is taking me there and is going to talk with them as well.

And he want to check something else.

Probably to do with Severus.

Lots of things happened between his rejection of us and me and Lily becoming an item.

For example: Remus is a werewolf.

Yea, I’m sorry for him too. We get to know shortly after coming back for second year and from that time we were trying to become an animagus!

It is to help him with transformation as werewolf don’t attack animals and I’m actually pretty close. My form will be stag, the potion said, it will be awesome and we will be able to stay with him during the full moon. This way he won’t hurt himself that much and he won’t be lonely anymore.

Then we will go back with full force – now it is only half time job as we’re busy - to getting Severus out of that snake pit!

Ideal plan.

But first..

What am I to take to Lil’s place? I mean, what muggle use and what not? Do they have house elf? Or likes sweets?

_Rather not brooms…._

**_Remus’ pov_ **

****

Another full moon.

Another time I have changed into that… beast.

No.

_I am the beast._

I know that everyone are right, it is not my fault that I am... a monster, but… it doesn’t change a fact what I am.

I’m so lucky to find such a good people as a friends… They are even trying to help me by becoming animagi. It’s dangerous magic and I tried persuade James and Sirius not to, but… they are stubborn and believe they can do it. Peter agrees, but I think he just kind of go with a flow.

Still, it feels good to have friends who would go that far for you… It is like my dream coming true. I was a little worried in the beginning, because of the fact James has revealed a secret of another student the first day, but… He is trustworthy and now he’s trying to befriend that person and help him. Also something about his guardian being evil reincarnation or so…

That is something I’m not sure about. He did stop getting werewolves situation from getting worse, but at the same time made sure to keep them controlled and gave them basic humanity’s needs.

And if that law did pass… my future life would be way worse, so I am grateful to him.

Dad didn’t like him, but is a little thankful too. Mom especially.

So…

I don’t really know the reason for his help, but it was a help no one else could give my kind, even Headmaster Dumbledore. Of course, I’m forever grateful for him for the chance, but it is still a far future when more of people like me have this chance. So…

For helping werewolves as entirely I am grateful to him.

Maybe he can change our life for more humane in the future...

One can always hope.

****

**_Peter’s pov_ **

I was lucky.

I got in the house of bravery like my ancestors and even managed to find friends who would not let me get bullied.

They helped me a lot in the beginning when some people from Slytherin were really mean to me. They made me their friends and help me with schoolwork and talk to me and take me on their excursion. Being a friend with werewolf is a little scary, but he is nice overall and without him, I would be mostly left out or even outed in the end. So I can manage this as long as I don’t need to think about it.

Much.

That animagi thing… don’t really think I can do it, but I had to try…

Only one of their aims is strange.

That is saving that Slytherin boy with tragic past.

I don’t really understand it. I mean, his guardian is amazing, known and respected by everyone. Some people don’t like him as he is a Slytherin, but haters are easy to find. Anywhere. He also cares a lot about him and even made a fuss about the rumors back in the first year. I mean, who wouldn’t want to have a guardian who is so perfect?

But James’ father wanted to take that Severus Snape in too.

Maybe it is some kind of rivalry trait not to give up and try to win over? Nothing else comes to my mind…

Moreover, that Slytherin is talented and the best in the class overall – best in potion and defense as number one. In other subject, he is either 2nd or 3rd or 4th in the class. Or a year more likely.

The only bad thing he has is his appearance as he’s not good-looking.

Life can be fair too, I suppose.

Well, I wouldn’t want to experience what he did, but he turned up better because of it… So why complain?

I will never understand it.

But I would never say it aloud as well. I don’t really need to help them or try, so I don’t care. As long as I can participate in other pranks and not be the victim, it is fine.

As long as I am not the target, I don’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gsvlalnltnua  
> I had to as this chapter is all Marauders, but... MEH.  
> I hate writing Pete, I don't want to write from his pov and try to understand him... it pains me ;-;
> 
> BTW there are no tags of Jily for a reason - it won't be a main focus on the story or anything and I don't want people to enter it because of it, got disappointed and just left or worse:  
> comment badly on it as they don't like Sev ;-;   
> and Sirius doesn't think much of it yet too. Too early for him to realize how serious it is for James :")   
> Hope you like it!


	5. Sleep-deprived teens may indeed need sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better taste after the last pov.  
> For my peace of mind too.

_**Sev's pov** _

For some useless reason Tom is taking me to ALL those crapping entertainment now. He didn’t say what the reasons are through. I suppose he didn’t expect me to start being sick after the first one…

And the second…

And third…

And yesterday too….

Seriously, it is a pattern already and tomorrow I am going to Blacks and for the first time I’m happy I go there. One more show of how Bella dear is treating those lower than herself ( I am in her blind eyes, if someone don’t know about it ) and I will think about relocating to the forest.

More peaceful.

And I will have a chance of not gauging my eyes out and vomiting my stomach out every 4-5 days. Never before them, but always at home.

My occlumancy shield can take only that much and extreme torture for few hours takes its toll just by being watched.

As I can’t stop looking as if not to embarrassed Tom.

But then, perspective of Walburga Black around is so much brighter. And she will finally have her points when she see me. After all, I do look even worse than normal.

Nightmares alone would be enough after the first time….

Now I think my organism is rebelling and the thought of eating is putting me off. So I’m vanishing it and blaming vomiting when asked. Maybe he will let me pass the next one…

Seriously, what is his reason?

Anyway, I will take this book about properties of rare ingredients… this one is my actual potion book for this year and goes in… this one has a few interesting articles I didn’t quite finished… the rest I can find in their library when Mr Black let me.

Cloths packed.

Book in.

Me… not the best shape, but will do. Now to smooth Tom as he is sure to be done packing for his journey and probably sulking.

Yes, Lord Voldemort sulking.

Didn’t like the prospect of me going anywhere too much from that time I stayed at Potters for 12 days. I never stayed more than few days away from him, outside of Hogwart. And then at least one letter every three days or he will come personally.

_I forgot once with exams on…_

**He did come** , listened to my excuse, pat me on the head with everyone around ( yes, it was all in the great hall…) and then hugs before going…

I was a third year student at the time…

For few months next term people were laughing!

I will never forget… and I couldn’t curse them as not to damage Tom’s reputation!

Worried Tom is angry and clingy Tom. Never do that.

So I need to make sure he knows I am sure to be fine, I know how to use floo, I’m capable of protecting myself and diagnosing poison etc . etc.

Two hours should be enough.

Yea, two hours as we should get some sleep too.

On the floor I can see only Nagini, no Tom around… strange…

**_“Nagini? Where is Tom?”_ **

**_“Young master, master .. go to Ministry … there was some emergency and fools couldn’t do it…”_ **

Merlin, I still don’t get all she says!

Bugger it.

But the sentence I used is one of the first I did manage to speak properly.

**_“Okey, I will wait here for him, you too?”_** second one. Usually only changed with ‘him’ for ‘Tom’.

**_“I will wait with young master for master”_ **

And so we did sit on the sofa, Nagini as always curled around ( she’s a woman… was once… wish she would stop doing it, but forbidding her when I am gone most of the year is like saying to Tom I don’t want to stay for ‘entertainment’. I don’t want to hurt her feelings, so… I will handle it! She’s more like a mother to me than a girl after all. Like ma once was…

I think she sensed my sadness as she put her head on my lap instead and kinda tried to hug me.

Yes, she’s like a mother.

The one I no more have.

_If ever I had._

**_Tom’s pov_ **

Wasting my precious time like that…

And with all those _silly_ _and easily solvable_ problems too.

I won’t have enough time to remind Severus’ all rules! And the fact after I’m back we’re going shopping for wedding of Abraxas’ son, Lucius and Cygnus Black’s youngest daughter, Narcissa. From what I remember, his other daughter married muggleborn…

Well, pity, but officially, she was only disinherited, not thrown away from family.

As Blacks _‘ still does not approve of marriage with them for some reason, even if they accept them into the society ’._ Well, they do accept them for politics one if I were to name it.

Because of that, she is invited to the wedding, but not taking part in preparation itself as she would if she were still considered family.

Dear Bella would murder her sister if she tried to help, in fact.

And this leads to my actual problem, Severus is not getting accustomed to it at all. Maybe I’m speeding it too much, but…

Well, at one point he will.

So far it is only slightly better as he is giving more impassive face during them, but it may be just better occlumency shield in play. At home he’s still sick.

But he’s also only 15 years old.

It will sink in eventually, like the language did.

Oh, sweet, sweet, home.

Now, where is my Severus? Surely his roo… Or not.

He was waiting for me…

**_“Hello, lovely, how is my Severus doing?”_ **

Me entering the house and my office was enough to wake her up, good pet.

**_“Master, young master is fine, a little tired and having bad dreams, but way more calm than yesterday”_ **

He’s having nightmares? Maybe fifteen is really too early…

**_“Understand, then guard him properly, until tomorrow and then for three days he’s at Orion’s house, so your duty change to protecting house from any intruder. Don’t kill them, just incapable them and leave alone. Three days of no food or water won’t kill them enough yet.”_ **

**_“Yes, master, will young master be alright on his own?”_ **

**_“Of course, lovely, he’s highly capable. Besides Orion is there and in case of emergency, Severus will come back here. You will know, you know his smell, so don’t attack him accidentally!”_ **

**_“Yes, master, I wouldn’t.”_ **

**_“Good, good night then.”_ **

Now putting some blanket at him…

And maybe changing his position, sleeping while sitting is awful for spine…

And I think I am hungry, so I will order Cooply to get me something and watch him for a while…

He really does look awful.

I will excuse him for a few of the next meetings then.

Let’s go slower then.

.

.

.

.

I did fall asleep sitting...

And without eating the food…

“Cooply, clear it out”

“Yes, Master” with two ‘pop’ the bothersome not-so-much dinner was disposed of. Now it is time to wake Severus up and eat a breakfast before setting off.

Ah, I really don’t like this.

Can’t help anyway.

Oh, he’s moving too. Perfect sense of time, Severus.

“Good morning” I said with a smile. It startled him, but he stayed calm enough and didn’t show anything until he recognized me and smiled.

“Good morning, sorry for sleeping over here… I thought it would take less, that Ministry thing…”

Me too.

Wish I could murder them for it…

“Well, yes, but I don’t mind at all, you weren’t drooling much” teasing him of course.

“I’m not drooling! **_I’m not, right?_** “

Of course he don’t know how to say it in palsentouge so a skip, huh?

**_“No, young master, you don’t”_ **

Don’t break my fun, lovely. I didn’t even have to say it, my narrowing eyes were enough.

She slither away quite fast even for her.

“So, breakfast? And then we need to go. I suppose you remember the rules?”

“By heart, Tom” well, after repeating so many times…

“Great then, something light?” of course, with the condition of your stomach, nothing else get a pass… You will try to vanish it again.

“Sure”

So three days without Severus…

**I suppose I had to manage**.

**_Orion’s pov_ **

Tom’s little ( not so much anymore) treasure is coming today.

Fortunately alone, as Tom was nearly late to his appointment. Otherwise a few going over the points of security would be in order.

He… doesn’t look good. I have no idea why Tom want to integrate him so fast, but the effects are visible. And Bella is to be here tomorrow… Matter of wedding of Narcissa, that is.

Well, not that I would let her do anything, my head is on the stake here.

But firstly, let’s get him properly greeted and maybe a talk will do. Tom is not best for these kind of talks.

_No, he’s useless for them_ as he won’t understand why he would have trouble after watching these entertainments. I won’t allow Regulus there until he’s out of Hogwart and sure about joining in – I will explain it properly.

I myself rarely participate, I don’t care if others had their fun or no, I don’t have to see primitive instinct taking over. Neither does Abraxas. Tom never cared until no one made him angry.

Then he made the entertainment mild in comparison.

And the kid is more resilient to these and much better at hiding his horror than anyone ( as Tom don’t feel it) but it is visible in his appearance now. No need to read him, only the black shadow under his eyes and a little less weight proves enough…

Well, I will talk with him then.

“Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Severus, please feel like at home during your visit here. Regulus, can you take him to his room?”

“Yes, father” the hint of worry in his voice is clear. Only now I do notice the expression on Sirius’ face and stopped him from following.

“Don’t go there, don’t ask and don’t try to get any answer. _It’s not your problem, Sirius._ And keep it in mind. “ after a moment of hesitation “ I will explain it later to you, Walburga, now let the boy has his rest.”

They understand perfectly, both of them, not to try anything funny.

_Not when I’m looking._

Now, the talk about ‘rules’ as if he doesn’t know them.

I’m waiting until he’s back down and ask to follow me to the office for small reminder of them. Not that he didn’t already know the real topic.

“So, Severus, I hope you can enjoy your stay here”

Let’s start slowly.

“I’m fine sir. I’m just tired a little and not in a mood for small talk. Not now. Can we skip them, sir?”

Well, he’s definitely not alright.

“The after meeting is too much for you?” then I will ask more bluntly as well.

“A little, it is hard not to think about it when most of the people entertaining themselves thinks I’m beneath them, sir, and would love for me to be an entertainment myself. And it does feel awfully similar, sir, in emotion I remembers from before Tom.”

It is a term he often use.

Before Tom – with his parents, abuse, neglect, hunger, pain… it wouldn’t help you there, remembering these…

“Understandable, but you know Tom would never let it happened?”

“I’m aware, but it doesn’t make it better by much. I have more trouble with not using legilimency when confronted with negatives emotion than positives. So I do feel it quite thoroughly. Both their blood-lust and the pain and fear of their ‘toys’.”

“Hmm, anything you may need to make you feel better?”

“Peace and quiet night, sir”

Simple request.

“Dreamless?”

“No, I don’t want to be dependent now and get addicted. I will wait until I had to take it” always careful to have an option then. Fine.

“If you remember anything you may need, notice me immediately. Kreacher is instructed to follow your orders as well and not insult you. Tell me if he does. Tomorrow will come not only Evan, but also Narcissa, Drusilla and.. Bellatrix. Don’t move far from me just for sure.”

“They will come here…? Can I ask why, sir?”

“Narcissa’s and Lucius’ wedding, remember?”

His face fell on it. He forgot. Lucius won’t be pleased.

“Then… I will have to go shopping with Tom…”

_Pardon?_

“Can you elaborate your… worries?” The boy frowns, as if trying to work something out…

“You think Tom will forgive me shopping without him?” No, he won’t.

“I wouldn’t advice it, Severus” I say with an honest smile.

“Then we need to start going the moment he’s back…”

“For sure buying one robe is not taking that much, even with additions?”

“Buying? No. Buying with Tom? YES. Sir, he’s good looking, loved, famous and considered one of the most wanted for marriage wizard. Him going out is full of fans, asking for autograph, endless thanks and small talks and posing to some photos to leave good impression and tea! A lot of tea and ice-cream! And he will take me through all this and makes me suffer alongside while he don’t mind it much and I do. That’s why I hate shopping…”

I couldn’t stop myself then and laughed. Both his words and mimic were so truth and honest, but at the same time so hilarious, I couldn’t not.

_To thought it would be his worry right now…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note people that Tom let him sleep more after that, just he couldn't because of all the nightmares he got!!  
> Hope you like it so far, thanks everyone for comments!   
> See you probably tomorrow :*** or tomorrow tomorrow.  
> .  
> .  
> If I may have made a mistake in names of place, please tell me...


	6. In Black's pit

_**Sirius' pov** _

This is bad.

He looks like a freed and dead house elf!

What that man had done to him? And father know something he won’t tell me, but will share with mother…

And the threat… it must be horrible, whatever they did to him, to go so far to cover it as sending him here…

I need to tell James after I got there. Situation is worse than we thought.

Reg is worried too. And tomorrow Bella… Merlin, how would he in this condition survive her and mother at the same time? 

Bugger it all…

And this ‘talk’, everyone here know how he can rectify them from memory. Some stupid excuse to sort out the explanation for the rest of house… this means me and Reg, so not much house. Mother looks livid about not being informed of something. Nothing new here.

Unsurprisingly, Severus’ room is nowhere near my own. Just in case I would try to get over to his to nag or spy or something else I suppose. As if I won’t try anyway. Something is up and I have to know what.

.

.

.

I didn’t get anything out of him as he was sleeping or ignoring me most the time yesterday. When he finally woken up in better mood and come down today, he has started reading some books. As if he has not enough books in Hogwart, always having his nose deep into them. Ignoring the world around as long as he has something to read.

Yea, he’s the type who you have trouble to get through. Otherwise it wouldn’t have taken this long to help him.

Or rather have gone in circle, helping him that is.

Well, and our dearest cousins are here and Bella is already shooting lightning at Severus… Typical. And father has silenced her with a glare… 1:0!! Finally something I can be proud of my parent!

Unfortunately, not long as father started the polite and boring part.

“Welcome, it is a pleasure of ours to have you here, as you can see, Severus is spending here a few days as Tom is out of the country. I sincerely hope you will not do or say anything unnecessary. I hope it is not hard to understand, if not, I am sure another date for this visit is in order, dear Drusilla.”

Or so I thought.

Wow, he practically said that if they do anything, he will kick them out!! Well, he likes Severus too, so maybe it is not that surprising.

Our dear Aunt do gape at father for a moment and nod politely with a reply.

Few times she did visit so far while Severus stayed here, always father was out and she did insult his blood and appearance and mother a lot. I remember the time that Severus in fact poisoned her in retaliation– no one know for a few hours as the poison was rather mild and not lethal. Mother was livid… But still…

“Ah, of course Orion, I would never insult your guest” I am stopped by Severus himself, who practically put his hand in my mouth while I am to say ‘Yea? Then Severus is a what?’ and I continue by glaring daggers at him. I wanted to defend his honor!!

Ungrateful.

Of course, all the time, whenever I was going to butt in or so, he did something to interfere and in the result I only said a proper greetings ( forced by mother) and nothing more. What does he think he’s doing?

Mother has noticed his subtle (really, if you don’t observe it may look like either I or Reg shut myself…) attempt at keeping me in silence after the five time and actually smiled. At him!! Severus looked nauseated for a moment as if the fact of my mother smiling at him is the worst offense – which it is - but then indifference come across his expression and I couldn’t tell much or rather at all what he’s thinking now…

Bella is unusually silent too.

Cissy talked non-stop and to be honest, I had more than enough to not see her in 10 years. Any of them in fact. Father didn’t go to study as he usually did when he has a lot of work in Ministry.

And he does.

It must have something to do with dearest crazy cousin of mine, Bella. She was once so close to killing Severus after all! This way we have wasted all day on sitting and listening to ‘how the preparation are doing’ and ‘what would people wear’.

Annoying.

Boring.

Evan thought so too and tried to get attention of Severus many times. Without success.

Father finally let us go and take care of each others, but he asked Severus to stay for a moment…

HE asked SEVERUS to stay. Why? What? Who? It can’t be… but before I can say so, Reg is practically dragging me to his room and Evan looks wary, but complied.

What would he want to talk with Severus without us and with them? Or is father still worried about Bella? Always a possibility… but then…

Why make him stay in the same room as her even a moment longer?

**_Cissy’s pov_ **

Everything was going really smoothly.

Like a dream which has never come true so far!

Evan behaved, Reg was an angel as always, no need to say anything about Severus as he’s always polite when he need to, Mother and Aunt Walburga were polite and interested in the topic and SIRIUS BEHAVED!

Maybe he’s finally understanding what it means to be Black!

Better he does so during my wedding as well…

Bella was not herself, but she was still over thinking our talk last time and start seeing plus of behaving nicely or rather at least properly forward Severus.

Peace and quiet good chat.

All I asked for… I need to tell Lucius about it!

But then Uncle Orion sent most of them away and made only Severus stayed which means more important talk…

“Sir?”

“Tom told me about this clever spell of yours which prevent being eavesdropped” He created something like this? Impressive… Lucius was talking a lot about his talent for it, but… to hear it from Uncle Orion, it means much more than I thought. Lucius could be biased after all… “ I would rather be sure no ears, who should not hear what is to be said here, would do so. Can you do it? Of course you’re free to stay too, after all nothing you don’t know will be discussed here”

Everyone’s face fell. Only not Bella, she looked just displeased. It was as good as saying he’s practically a death eater…

“Of course, Mr Black. I would rather go to Evan, I did miss his company a little, so If I can be excused… And when should I come to cancel it”

“It is of no consequence whatever you choose and in an hour, Severus”

Most people would stay have gone unsaid…

Severus only nodded, bow a little and before going he whisper a spell with his wand and start going by stairs.

Neither of us heard it enough to repeat this, I suppose…

“Now, Narcissa, you’re aware of Lucius standing, right? You have to be before the wedding”

“I am” I do believe in the cause, but myself… No, I wouldn’t became part of them like Bella.

Not a chance.

“Good, then it is safe to assume you will know how to properly behaved? Malfoys even more than us ‘officially’ are standing by **our great candidate for Minister of Magic**. I wouldn’t want to hear that you forgot and publicly go around implying anything about mudblood. Our official standing is of _cold_ neutrality toward them, but negative toward marriage. Remember it so you won’t make your dear sister mistake.”

Bella got all red after hearing this and was ready to say something in her ‘defense’, but I was first.

Someone need to shut her up sometimes.

“Yes, of course, Uncle, I’m completely aware and capable of acting as I should on the behalf of our family”

The reminding of the fact that our Most Ancient Black’s name and future were on stakes made her shut up.

As always.

Second only to _Him_ , I suppose.

“Good, now when it comes to election, we are to be the side making a compromise with Tom, this means you’re playing nice, but cold politeness. No showing great love or admiration, the best I can myself do is saying we’re friend from school and my sons have a good relation with his ward. No details, no promise, nothing. Basic rules stay. Answer the call only when you’re alone, it is mildly visible, the mark, during a summon and for some aurors it would a good reason to interrogate you, especially if they are on muggle-lover side. They are quite desperate to get one of us for interrogation. Remind me who is to be collecting people in Hogwart this year?” now he’s talking more to Bella…

I always wondered…

“Evan Rosier was nominated, but he said he has too much to worry about with his task of following Snape around as per _His_ order and Mulciber was nominated then.”

Why not Severus… but _He_ didn’t mind it and even accepted Evan’s excuse… after that stunt with Bella, Evan is practically charged with being a guard. Not that either he mind or would tell Severus. Snape would sulk for ages as being not trusted and treated like child.

_Which he is by the Dark Lord._

Some even says if Severus ever fall in love, _He_ would poison the person before the boy realize it…

Some, like Lucius, believes it.

Maybe it is why _He_ don’t want him to do it?

“Hmm, better he do a good job. That year is quite talented and for next 3 he would be tasked with this job, I wouldn’t want to be him if he fails badly.”

No one would, even not active members know it. Like me.

“The next meeting will be more… limited. Only the few chosen one, who are to know little more than other inner circle. Don’t be insulted, Bella, but you still need to rehabilitate for Tom to ever trust you with something or **_someone_** important to him”

My dear crazy sister only bite her lips and nod. She probably couldn’t trust herself with speaking.

Uncle continued as if it matters nothing. Which for him it might.

“There might be a few important details to do for you, but for this Tom will probably contact you and your husband to set a visit for it personally.”

Oh, this cheered her up.

A lot.

“Druisilla, many of the quests on your daughter’s wedding will be from our fraction or possible allies. We will make sure to help you to the best ability to make it the most impressive event possible. I hope you will accept it”

“Of course, Orion, dear, We would be honored.”

Uncle Orion only smiled at that…

“Great then, I hope you will tell all this to Cygnus when he feels better. I’m still waiting for his visit, for now… How much you know about extremely venomous snake?”

_What?_

_**Evan’s pov** _

I was waiting one month.

One month for this visit and what? They stole so much of my time already! It’s not fair, couldn’t they just talk about wedding alone…

Instead I am stuck with _Siri_ and Reg. No offense but I can see you whenever I ask my father to. Severus not. _Never anymore_.

In comparison to others, Sev is so different that just deciphering his expression, words or action is a lot of fun. Taking part in his schemes? Even more.

Observing him getting angry? Priceless.

I may have 10 out of 12 months with him ( outside of Christmas’ break ) but it is mostly school. Of course, his experiments are excited and the fact we have nearly blew ourselves up only wakes it worthier, but then I’m bored again during vacation.

As most of others are idiots or boring human being.

Wilkes is nice, I guess, but nuts.

“Why do they ask him to stay?” Siri… if we know, you would too.

Or maybe not.

“It was your father so tell us.” I shot back. No nerves left to be dealing with them anymore. Because of him, I lost a lot of Severus’ time to detention.

He’s on my **hate list** for that.

High.

“I’m not one of you, so how can I know!?” he’s shouting now… nothing of Slytherin’s cunning in you, Siri.

“Us? You mean Blacks? Sorry to tell you, but you’re Black in both blood and surname, I’m only in the first one”

It will make him livid. Something he did inherited from his mother dearest.

Yep, his eyes are so wide with rage and I am quite satisfied with the results. He was only so close from punching me when he was kicked in the back.

Kicked by _Severus_ upon him entering the room.

…

**He’s back here, so the visit was worth it!!!!**

Before either Siri or Reg ( sorry, you’re at loss when you’re late in reaction) can do anything I get him by arm and lead to presumably his room. And close the door after we enter.

I guessed right, it seems, his stuff are there.

“So, did I miss anything?” I’m rewarding him with a smile, he just shake his head and start laughing.

In his nice, cold way.

Yes, I missed him.

Being bored is so boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajajajjajaj I got stuck after 11 chapter -> I have some trouble with realizing my mind, so if the update is late, sorry in advance!!  
> Hope you're enjoying this one too.  
> I like writing many pov's , I can avoid the not-so-wanted-at-the-moment ones' XDD   
> Any comment on how to improve, I will gladly take!  
> See you next time ^^


	7. Shopping is evil ;-;

_**Sev's pov** _

The visit was adequate.

After that dinner Walburga Black did leave me mostly alone.

Looks like even she can feel gratitude…

Not that I did it for her, but for that idiot. He’s supposed to stay there as long as he can. Not for himself, he has a place to go to. But Reg…

He needs his brother.

So Sirius should not by any means get himself kicked out until they will try to make him do something impossible to fix.

As taking the mark.

But… this is all just Mrs Black thoughts… Mr Black did give up on it and practically Reg is a heir – in law too, just not public, Tom said once to me, but I’m not suppose to share the fact. As long as he won’t do something beyond their imagination ( and for Siri they have a lot of imagination) he won’t get kicked out completely as if only to avoid shame.

So he won’t be formally asked to take it and…

And Tom won’t give it to him anyway.

Sirius Black can’t pass the test, security system in which Tom practically ransack your mind. Black is no natural occlumen to go against that.

Even natural would be detected.

Pointless.

Plus the mark… if you’re not dark enough, it may, that dark magic… connected to Tom’s own… it is dark. And intense. You have to accept a little of Tom’s magic inside your soul. Sirius won’t make it.

Him taking mark is like a conviction for death.

And Mr Black (and Tom and Mr Malfoy apparently) know it and won’t even think of forcing it.

Apparently, everyone else, along with Dumbledore thinks otherwise, but… Lord Orion Black is probably the most stable and logical Black I have ever met. Even more than Regulus.

Well… he married his own cousin, Mrs Black… so maybe they have some reason to suspect.

Anyway, the visit was not a disaster, I am feeling better now and from that day, Tom stopped making me stay for ‘entertainment’ as to ‘give me some space’ and ‘let me prepare mentally to go back to Hogwart’ and ‘you may be too young’…

Whoever talked him out of it, thank you.

You’re my hero!

Thanks to you I can sleep more or less normally. Still have nightmares, but much less.

Today is the 5th day after Tom’s comeback… and he had some meeting with a man called Master Damocles Belby… I suppose he does not appreciate that someone is trying to find cure or at least light treatment for werewolves and ruin one of his plans.

Tom wants to assess the possibility of success and if Master Belby can change the political climate with his research, then…

Then Tom is going to take some action and prevent it at all cost.

Not today.

Or in a month.

Maybe in six months or one year. In ‘an unfortunate accident’, that is. 

Personally I do wonder how would the cure eventually turned up. I heard it is a potion.

“Severus?”

Oho, he’s back.

So… What’s the judgment?

“Yes, here!” never be late with answer, he will think you’re sick and tuck you in the blankets and check your temperature after you stay there for a while…

Of course it would be slightly higher than normally! Manipulator…

When he finally reach me, his face is thoughtful… he’s not sure what to do?

“Can you check out his notes? He gave it to me for you, after hearing of potion’s genius, who alter the NEWt’s level potion while in 4th grade. He says maybe not now, but one day you would be able to solve what he couldn’t “ I know it is a praise, but mocking attitude shows how little or rather how much Tom hates the idea.

Maybe I will try one day when he is already victorious and truly helping them won’t make difference.

Maybe he will allow it then…

I take the notes and… it might have been an hour or three. I have no idea.

_These ideas…_

_These thesis…_

_They have sense!_

_They feels right!_

It can work, if you… but… and maybe…

Ah.

_Pity._

“Tom?” I called out and his attention is back to me ( he was petting Nagini – _all this time?_ ) “I think… it won’t matter if you let him finish it or not”

He’s eyeing me suspiciously. Of course, I have this knack for not kicking dying puppy – which are the werewolves at the moment.

If they can be called as puppies…

“Why you think so?” the doubts… I despised them.

“It’s obvious, if it will be finished, it would be severe complicated potion” I’m waiting for it to sink in. After all, I am calling it complicated, it must means something even for Tom “ and to be honest, that guy may be a genius, but… this potion can be prepared by, when finished, at the moment maybe 3 people in Britain? And all are famous for their skills and have a high price… Professor Slughorn would have a trouble with it and a mistake means death, looking at the ingredients, so he wouldn’t try. No one, who is not sure if they can manage, would. So it is pointless. Moreover… “ I’m looking again at the ingredients… they are… “ So expensive… most werewolves, even with those job you have given them, they won’t afford it often, at best once a year by saving neatly if they found someone who will brew it for them for half price… otherwise it is 2 times for 3 years… So…”

“So this is unattainable hope, which can be changed into despair? And a good, nice bargaining chip… You think I would have the skills to brew it?” Oh, he’s curious whether he can use it.

Well, I think…

“Maybe, the chance of success for you would be 9/10 in fact, Tom. Forgive me, but you’re not exactly brewing daily no matter how competent you are. Your skills is more in transfiguration and dark arts than potions” which says a lot of his skills, does it?

“You?” now he’s just curious. Stop teasing me, I know my eyes are shining with excitement at the prospect, thank you very much!

“Now? No, my rate would be 6/10 if the receipt would be correct and finished. In 3 years? I may, but I would need to see more than some vague beginning to say more. It is rather the way ingredients work that I can analyze. If he finds the right technique or something else… Maybe more people would. But the price will stay anyway.”

Now he’s beaming or rather smirking.

Little evilly.

“Then I will leave him be, let him gave them hope and crush it only to come begging to me. Thank you for analyze, Severus. Something you wished to do today?”

Was it a test?

Never mind.

What I wished to do… Just maybe…

“Staying until night and observing stars…?” I said it before I thought and I know, I just know, it show on my face! Tom is way too cheerful.

“Sure then, remember about tomorrow’s shopping, hmm?”

And I groan… it will be a hellish day, to say the least.

_**Lily’s pov** _

Okey, we’re going out now, me and James.

And we’re in Diagon Alley.

Vacation has started perfectly. James come to get to know my parents and Petunia and…

And she hates me.

And him now too, because he insulted her after she insulted me and then I insulted him…

And so in less than a day he had to go home…

So we’re here as he want to say sorry to both Tuney and me.

I think she may forgive him as he has make it up to her by buying something she wanted, but…

Should it be this way? Buying a forgiveness? So I made him properly apologize. He did so after me giving him my best glare and so we’re all friendly eating ice-cream…

And some figure we couldn’t have expected here is trying to hide inside the shop.

My ex-friend who is not so ex-friend as we’re in process of helping him. He shouldn’t have to chose his friends up to his guardian standard, but his own. And he said once he do consider us friend! Me and James and Sirius… but left anyway.

Because that Tom person is someone important to him, as my parents are to me.

I got it, I don’t want to try to make him miserable by trying to make him leave the guy. I don’t like him because of that additional exam me and my best friend, as we’re muggleborns, had to take. It is unfair that failing means failing the year. There was one girl…

Poor child. A first year, she didn’t manage to pass three times and had to retake a year…

It was terrible.

I feel for her. Both me and Mary were scared of failing too.

We are every year.

The point is, that ex-not-so friend of mine is hiding here.

Why?

James, of course, immediately notice and go over to say hi. And got sucked under the table along…

So me, being me, I told Tuney to finish her ice-cream and give it a shot to get there as well.

“Why are we hiding?”

“We?” he looks confused at us, funny, oh Merlin, he’s terrified! “ I’m hiding and you were betraying my position. Don’t look out from the table!! James Potter does attract attention and I hope that ‘the attention’ will pass soon…” definitely scared.

“What happened!? Someone attacked you!? Who? We’re going to kick their asses!!” Ah, James, it is cute and all, but it may not be a point…

“Are you a complete dunderhead?! Or wait, why do I even asked! Where is Si.. Black, should he be around as he stays at your place? He can at least manage self-preservation to acceptable point!!”

Nearly calling Sirius by name is a good improvement, isn’t it?

“Home… With Remus and Peter, I mean, we are on a dates with her sister along…”

“You have sister and you’re on the dates with her along? Wait, it is that girl over there? The one eating your ice-cream?”

“TUNEY!” Oh, I screamed. And stand up… And make the table fall… and make them visible to people… especially to that man, handsome guardian and candidate for a Minister…

Tom Riddle is there with people around asking for autograph while he is looking for someone.

And that someone is apparently Severus as his smile got a little wider while spotting him and Severus is clearly embarrassed.

Ups.

“Ehh, I’m sorry...” 

“Nothing happened, Evans, he would find me… eventually. Just not when so many people were still asking for… “ he trailed off when the said person come closer. He did said something else, but…

I felt a shiver passing through my spine… and fear filled me up.

I couldn’t move.

I couldn’t think.

He’s dangerous, all my senses were urging me to run, to save myself and Tuney and just…

“Lils!!”

James’ hands and voice did wake me up from that trans…

“Are you alright?” He, Tom Riddle, asked… politely and it felt like a worry, but… no, **it’s fake.**

Not because of the tone, it is perfectly showing off a worry.

Nothing show him away, but my intuition is screaming at me not to believe him. And… I would rather believe it than him.

“Yes, I’m fine, Mr Riddle. James, Tuney, can we go to the Slugs&Jiggers ? I have something I need to get…”

Accept.

Let’s go.

Now.

Before I will lose my mind and start running away instead.

Before we got more of his attention.

“Yea, sure Lils, see you soon, Severus!!”

“See you at school” I do say, but I can’t stop my voice from waving. From shattering. From revealing my own fear.

But that man, that ‘so perfect’ man all those people admire, didn’t look at me, don’t acknowledge that I knew, just… pay all his attention to Severus and cast **_Reparo_** on the table…

Is this why you left us? _Because staying means choosing someone over Tom Riddle?_

Would you die if you chose us? _I felt like dying a moment ago from a little of his negative attention…_

Or you just choose him out of… love? Like Sirius said you said?

Merlin, Severus Snape, you need help.

Before you lose your soul to it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't probably add one tomorrow, so I decided to add one now :33   
> Nice evening, people!
> 
> btw I think that Lily would feel it, the danger radiating from Tom, faster than James. She is in the worse situation being often looked down at by many pureblood. James never.   
> And Tom kinda tried to reign it in, but...   
> well, Tom believed that he got rid of them and surprise, they are talking to Sev ;-; so even if he hide it, he's annoyed by it.


	8. Start of the year

**_Regulus’ pov_ **

****

Cissy’s wedding.

Everyone, even Sirius, are looking presentable. We barely made him through. My older brother…

Sev is sitting next to _Him_ and close to… Potters…

Whoever thought it up? But _He_ looks quite satisfied…

Ah, sitting close to the light family is a good appearance move and by the fact of Severus being on his left, while Lord Potter and his family is more to the right…

I remember some discussion of Potters wanted to adopt our Sev. It must be humiliation that he can’t even talk to him.

Too much.

He tries anyway and Severus always answering with quite shining eyes… He like the man?

But not even once he didn’t first look at _Him_ for a permission, as if being afraid of… angering _Him_? Maybe…

Anyway, Mr Riddle, being so liked, was always busy with talking and Sev was always busy with hiding. He hates attention so much… and he hides… behind Potters… James Potter… and my brother.

…

WHEN?!

Whatever, Sev can keep him in line when he wants to.

But can he also keep himself in line? I mean he’s clearly terrified of all those people wanting to talk and asking question…

Have he ever gone out to public occasion with _Him_ before…

Merlin.

**He never did.**

Merlin, Evan!!

Fast look and we know how bad it is! He barely behaves as he should… a little more and he will embarrassed himself, Mr Riddle and the cause itself!

Instead before we can even start moving in the direction, Mrs Potter start talking to him.

And he talks back.

And he gets calm again.

Blinking a lot too. Then Lord Potter is laughing at him. And Sev got all red ( he rarely does so!! ) and hide his face in hands ( never saw it before…)

This is the moment _He_ notice and… _He’_ s not doing anything. I know _He_ noticed from the corner of his eye. We all do.

And _He_ chose to ignore…?

Bella looks so happy and is stopped by her husband from approaching. Whatever they are talking about looks important.

The Dark Lord is dancing with a few more people and talking with a lots of while Sev… can’t even come over to us because of appearance’s sake. We’re Blacks here. So he talks more than all last year with Potter and something similar, something like… longing in his eyes?

_What?_

He must have once considered James Potter friend to have this look. It disappears and his famous mask comes, but I’m Black.

I was looking out for signs of war in my house from the moment I was 4.

I can see it, even faint.

When it happened? Why? How? I believed he thought them annoying…

… he thinks me annoying sometimes too.

And he covers for Siri so many times that my idiot brother don’t even know…

And never, no matter what others said in the common room, he said anything on Potter.

Even after Potter pranked him.

He never cursed him to harm, only some tripping hex and color changing potion…

He must have considered him to be a friend before my first year…

12 days.

12 days of staying with them. They manage to make him their friends after saving him from Bella. He gave them chance after that. And severed it as he couldn’t stay.

But he never forgot.

Neither these two. The reason my brother was so interested in Sev… The reason he get him into detention… and Potter always tried to talk…

Seriously, baiting strategy? On Sev? _He_ might have succeed as Sev would just do what _He_ wants him to. You? Never. He’s not an idiot.

Now I need to be more careful around Siri and Potter. I can’t let them steal Severus, he’s one of the few people worth talking to and following around. And He would go nuts, everyone says so.

I never look at the direction anymore.

And I know that Evan knew. He looks at me with that knowing look of his as well. So this is why he was so hard on those two even when he cared little about rivalry…

OH.

NO.

Some girl has asked our Sev to dance… Can he even dance? Of course, the Dark Lord would taught him… but isn’t it a bad idea… she’s no one I know, but…

Severus think so too as he refused by saying something. Some people looks at him not nicely. Must be her ‘friends’ or so.

This wedding really is interesting.

So many people.

So many fights.

So many secrets.

No wonder father was excited to come.

**_Sev’s pov_ **

Train to Hogwart once again.

After the first year, I have never again ridden alone. Maybe because of ‘Bella’s incident’ as some call it or because Tom’s a little too possessive and had to know I’m not in the open.

I would bet money on second as private reason and first as an official one.

Anyway, sitting with Evan is cool, Reggie is here too, but Mulciber or Avery or… that nut Wilkes…

They are worse than dunderheads.

They are stupid, like extremely stupid. Over stupid.

And from now on Mulciber is officially in charge. I think he thinks he’s in charge of me too. As if I would listen to someone the same age as me who is an idiot.

Moron.

Evan would desiccate him if that moron will try to order him around.

Tom would make him regret being born and damage his own reputation and connection in process. I have to avoid this scenario at any cost and retaliate as myself if he tries anything. Peaceful common room life is gone now.

Or rather after we’re there.

I will let him gloat a little now… after all he was chosen.

“…And so I am in charge from now on! “ or no. I can’t stop myself…

“Evan was first choice, but had an argument against it, so you were chosen” I says as a matter of fact. Oh, how I wished he could shut up!! I don’t want to use occlumency because of such a moron.

“What did you say?” he asks angrily. Beat this.

“Tom said that his first choice was Evan, but due to circumstances it was changed to you”

We all know who Tom is for real and undermining what I said, if it is true or not, about him is a stupid idea. Even he knows it.

_Fly would know it._

“Ah, umm, I’m definitely going to be a beater this year” change of topic. Finally “ and Avery is a prefect” or not. Just shut up.

“And? Make sure you’re not caught by others while breaking curfew and we will be fine” if you think I care for this, then you’re mistaken.

I care only for Tom’s praise enough to kill you if you dare to insult its weight. But then, you think the same as me in that one regard. Maybe a little lower, but still acceptable.

As if taking a clue, he stopped trying to annoy me and start paying only attention to other purebloods in the compartment. As usually.

Finally, I have my peace.

****

**_Albus’ pov_ **

****

Another year.

Tom was more… resourceful than I anticipated.

He didn’t make any mistake which couldn’t be covered or blamed on another during the last years. The chance of him becoming a Minister are getting higher and higher…

And the crimes are being committed more and more frequent. Muggles are disappearing regularly, but never from the same location in close time or more than one from the area. They are being careful and it is not much higher than normal muggle’s disappearance rate.

But…

Every fifth person is in some connection to muggleborn witch.

It is no evidence, but for us… for me it is a message, a threat that he can do it and no one can do a thing to even accuse any of them.

Sometimes I wonder if war would be easier to fight than money and psychology.

Oh, we do have results. In Ministry, we’re even. The connection are even, but he had raised faster than we did. Officially, he has no special backing of Blacks, but we know… so when the election comes, he can win it.

And this werewolves law… an allies, perhaps? The investigation has shown it as a possibility.

When I think about them, I always remembers young Remus Lupin, so young, so unfortunate, so kind…

Poor child.

Peter Petegrew.

Maybe not so talented as his friends, but he do always stays by them and does his best.

Sirius Black.

So courageous, so talented and against any kind of dark magic… his persona can definitely make difference in this war.

And lastly, but not the least.

Probably the most.

James Potter, the kindhearted, charming and so enthusiastic boy… a real treasure.

_The Marauders they call themselves._

And also Lily Evans.

Kind, talented, popular and always helping other in trouble.

I do consider them especially our chances for the future.

Because war is coming.

Even if Tom takes over as Minister, it won’t be the victory he want. This will be the first step accomplished.

Next one is submission.

For that, we need to start preparing to defend against.

If those boys and girl are my best chance, then Tom’s is…

_Him._

His ward, Severus Snape.

Natural in mind arts. Potion genius.. Spells-crafter... Brilliant student…. and loyal to the fault.

Talented.

And dangerous. 

All of this I saw in his mind.

I wonder… if I were to try enter his mind now, would I succeed? Last time, he was barely first year and I had trouble. A lot of.

Is it the year when he takes over the Slytherin house as his guardian once did? Would he follow even more of Tom’s footstep? How far then?

Oh, how I wished I did things differently.

Another year, another steps behind the scenes, another guess right, another mistakes...

Another fight won.

And another lost.

So… with this the last person was sorted.

“Good evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you and I hope you make the best of that time! Tuck in!!”

Cheerful atmosphere, happiness, excitement, amazement…

These emotion are so important for our young charges. I wish they would all learn only them here and always remember the best of memories.

I’m truly getting old…

Never mind.

“Minerva, did you know about this new sweet from muggle world?”


	9. Assault

**_Sev’s pov_ **

The first month of this new power In the Slytherin house was… disturbing.

Suddenly, instead of manipulation or promises or simple showing the reasons, people were practically being scared into joining our cause ( more like Tom’s than mine, but I will follow him always so…)

I do not remember getting instruction like that.

Even Bella was being cautious during her reign and was threatening only in private and never ever openly with witness. And she did it anyway before she become leader, so people would not connect those rumors about her to Tom in any way.

And here, in barely one month, five people were publicly threatened, six hexed and three were actually trying to go to the teachers… I needed to bribe them with exclusive co-repetition in potion – read : I would do their essays for a month, they are taking a vow to never tell.

Real one.

I added a little threat of obliviating if they refuse… and added additional help in Defense as an apology. They have fast forgot all about it, but the problem itself stayed in character of Mulciber and Abery the idiots.

Those two morons.

I will have to write to Tom.

I have to…

And they will be fucking tortured because of me writing to him about it, for sure. So… no matter how much of an idiot they are, I will try to fix them first. Life is precious, but sanity even more.

Now.. about finding them…

For sure not library… They would rather die than go there.

Evan had detention with Black – they hexed each other severely, probably still for that other day when I kicked Siri accidentally while entering angry at having my precious time wasted.

Yes, I can react temperamentally sometimes.

Especially when I’m angry.

Like now.

**Right now.**

**_“Point me Mulciber”_ **

That way… I did repeat instruction a few times and… found them along with Mary MacDonald. Her eyes so empty. Soulless. As if no willpower was there…

_Imperious_

**I will fucking murder them!**

I needed only a moment to start an assault. _First idiot number 1. oh great leader!_

**_Experlliamus!!_ **

And after the moment…

**_Levicorpus!!_ **

I didn’t even mind shouting it loudly. Normally I try to use silent spells for practice.

Not when I am angry.

_They will regret now._

“You!!? What do you..” before _that idiot number 2. Avery_ can react I sent him a silent **_Stupefy_** and **_Levicourpus_** as it is suppose to be non-verbal spell anyway. And took out his wand by hand for additional humiliation

“You will re..”

**_Langlock!!_ **

I’m not going to listen to you worm, Mulciber.

I know I look scary now, but I still need to…

I cancel _**the Imperio**_ on that Lily’s friend…

I don’t want to know what they would have done if I didn’t come. Before she can move I stun her as well.

“Now, gentlemen, let’s talk, shall we?”

Oh, I’m mimicking Tom at his worst mood. I am at my worst mood too.

And it shows, they are pale and scared now.

They should be.

I’m casting silent ** _Muffialo_** before continuing.

“So, which one of you thought it is good to destroy all the work Tom, his companions, among them your fathers, and many ‘leaders of snake pit’ before you did? Tell me or maybe only one of you will lose a tongue…” Oh, and I will do it with the greatest pleasure. No dark magic, so we can grow it back later.

“I… why do you think you can order us around? Mulciber was chosen to lead, not you!!”

Oh, such a _crucial and important argument_ I am going to vomit.

“And I did participate in **_meetings_** and was present at **_additional entertainment_** , gentlemen, want to be the one on the next? I’m sure many people would greatly enjoy breaking you two” this one hit.

They are so pale that nearly white. So their fathers did tell them about it.

“You’re… one already?” Hmm, idiots.

“Of course not, Avery, Tom like me to be there, so I am. Not that I like hearing about world dominations plan or whatever other scheme is on so early when I have school. The point is, I know precisely what is going to happen when this one is out and Tom take the blow. You want to know the way to minimalism the damage to one year?”

Mulciber is shaking his head, he can’t talk after all…

“Then let me share with you my guess. Yours father are the ones who stayed along with Black in neutrality?” a nod “ Then Blacks would cut you off” oh, sweet, sweet fear, anxiety, unbelief and despair… “Oh and don’t kid yourself by saying they won’t. You are going around calling muggle-borns mudblood, when it was stated we are to cut down on it to private for now. You go around threatening people and doing whatever you want, so many who would join out on their own may turn their back on us. And the worst: you used unforgivable on a student and what were to even do to her? **_DON’T ANSWER OR I’LL KILL YOU_**. “ deep breath… again in a calm, cold and threatening voice “ so you see, the act would not only put you into Azkaban, but all secret support from Black fraction would be lost. Now, we have like… 10 minutes to destroy the damage. We’re not done!!”

After that I come closer to Mary MacDonald and finite her…

I’m sorry in advance.

“You!! You are that Lily’s weird friend…”

_You’re so wrong, I’m your enemy._

“No, not from second year up, I’m afraid, it will be a little painful, so I’m sorry in advance, **_Legilimens!!!”_**

Finding out the memory…

If it wasn’t so recent, it might be too hard to do more than that, but… the moment I get it, I twist it to some less damaging, mind controlling, dark, but not unforgiveable curse and destroy any parts that would implicate it is not the right one.

Oh, it is hard. I will feel crappy for weeks! But…

No other choice. I’m forcible changing her memory after all, in a undetectable or rather improvable way.

By using her own mind like my own. Tom’s own technique.

For me it feels like hours.

In reality less than minute…

When I’m back to my own mind and body, I blink fast.

Damn, it feels so much worse than animals.

I have only been training with animals so far…

Merlin, it hurt…

Now, those too…

“Now it is your turn” and with this I repeat the process twice on them…

And breathing becomes hard…

A presence… is coming… an empty one.

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_ **

So I cancel _muffialo_. No portrait heard me or even saw it to tell the tale. Spell of another courtesy. 

“What is going on here?”

Now acting part. Please, work.

“Good morning, Headmaster, some of my housemates were… reckless and use an unknown curse on a girl from Gryffindor. I have managed to stop them and incapable them from causing further harm, but…”

I’m dizzy…

_Keep occlumency on._

You can do it. Like at that meeting.

“Everyone to my office… or no, first let’s get Miss MacDonald and those two to Hospital wing…”

“No need, headmaster, this ones are either simple ones or my own curses, I can easily cancel it”

And I do so.

Barely.

**_STAND STRAIGHT._ **

I know that inside I fight hard with myself.

Outside I show nothing.

He looks suspiciously at me and in the end we take only her to Hospital Wing, he hears our ‘report’ on events and try to enter subtle my mind.

Even 4 years ago subtle wouldn’t work, you should know better.

And their mind is… clearly lacking the right memory.

Modification of memory of the girl worked. Damage minimalism.

He found no fault with it.

I know cause he let his shield down in surprised for a moment. First time from that hospital forced enter, I feels his emotion.

_Real emotion_

And this time it is disgust at me.

As if I am a culprit.

He thinks I ordered them?

To make myself look better?

Me?!

If it wouldn’t destroy all my hard work, I would have told him off for this, but…

I managed to save the day.

Now letter to Tom.

**_NO…_ **

To Mr Malfoy…

And Mr Black…

I need their advice first.

We want to avoid them being tortured to death. We need new ruler too…

I will make Evan take over.

**Over my dead body Mulciber stays as a king!!!**

And now those shitty essays…

_Merlin, I will kill them for this._

**_Minerva’s pov_ **

****

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. One of her own was so viciously attacked and they only got detention and a few lost points?

“Surely, Albus, you can’t be lenient with them for something like that!!”

No way I will let all three of them get away from this so easily…

“Actually, I have reason to suspect, Minerva, that Mister Snape have no part over attacking your charge, but only destroying evidence. And this is it, dear, I have no evidence that the offense was worth more. I can’t suspend them without explanation”

Those… but…

“How can we just let it go!? A month of detention for those three is way too mild, Albus! She’s hurt! Not only they used that… slur, but also attacked her! Poppy says she had to stay in hospital wing until tomorrow…”

If only I could do something… anything…

“Don’t ever repeat what I am to say, Minerva, I have no basis in it, but… I believe young Mister Snape did alter memory of Miss MacDonald and possible those two and the offense might have been way worse…”

I see red.

Impossible.

How could he…

And it is way too advance… but…

That kid is _natural_.

For him impossible might be just possible. I can’t stop my anger now. How could he try something so dangerous on one of my own!?

“Can’t it be proven?”

There has to be way.

“Unfortunately, no. Not enough for charges. Only for yourself. He would seem in pain, Minerva. No matter how advance he is, it would take a toll. He’s too young. Such a deep alternation… Observe him. Give him more things to do. Remember his reaction. They would surely be slower for some time. He overworked his mind after all.”

I will do it, Albus, don’t worry. Even if not for justice… If he can do it, we would have to be more careful about him from now on…

And never believed in a word he says.

“I understand, Albus, I will do just that.”

And so I leave his office. I had to find a way to protect my charges from.. this.

**_Regulus’ pov_ **

Severus doesn’t look good at all.

And he refused to tell me or anyone why, have finished fast the essays for some people ( from when he does them? ), sent letters ( and glared at Mulciber and Avery all the time ) and have gone to sleep.

No one know what happened, but all _saw_ it.

Those idiots has finally made him angry and saw his anger directed at them for real this time.

Not just bad mood. I never saw his full-blown anger, but Evan once said the people who come to _His_ house and insulted _Him_ got it quite badly and for few hours didn’t speak and apparently they never, ever said anything of this type.

And he didn’t use unforgivable like Bella does.

He has a talent for submitting people to fear, it seems. Must have learnt from the Dark Lord.

But what could have angered him that much?

To not speak to us at all?

I’m not sure if I want to know.

Better to play some exploding snaps with Evan after Severus fell asleep.

He looked pretty tired too.

Maybe I will write father that Severus is probably either sick or was fighting hard with someone ( possible Avery and Mulciber ).

Yea, a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha!  
> I'm in a mood so it is added earlier ^^


	10. Never anger Death...

**_James’ pov_ **

There was something utterly wrong with Severus. Not the thing Sirius told me about. He looked just fine in Diagon Alley, despite his fear of groups?, and now at school, so it can’t have to do with his guardian or whatever he did put him through!

He was fine until 10 days ago… Then it started.

He messed up few spells during lessons.

Lost a lot of points in transfiguration… and couldn’t properly do it.

Normally, he can.

He even slept during potion ( he made it by faster method first, Slughorn couldn’t believe his eyes).

Failed defense exam… he just… faint during it… like that.

In a week his grades has went down by 10%.

And people were wondering why. Then he has started catching up miraculously and did it in a mere 4 days! Seriously, only in transfiguration he does not have his former outstanding level – rather have skills, but not the mark.

Everyone is suspicious as it started with Mary being in hospital and she said it was just a cold...

Neither me or Sirius believed of course!

But we have another mission at the moment and it can’t wait as timing is important factor here.

We were to become a animagi around this week and didn’t have much time lately. So clooose.

Today is another and last step.

We can do it and then go back to being worried.

So…

“Sirius, let’s focus for now. All those steps were for something. I think… I think I can feel it… Do you?”

This feelings of freedom…

“Yes, me too…”

Even better one than when we finally finished the map.

So carefree.

So warmly.

So.. simple.

Before I know I start to think I feel strange and all becomes… simpler.

More instinctual.

Even my legs and hands are not… oh.

I did it!!

It feels fantastic, as if I am still myself, but at the same something else, something more… free? Yea, a good word!

Srius made it too!

Pete… we will help him later.

Now, you think what I do?

Who first to that tree win?

Take me on!!

.

.

.

After few simple games, we change back.

Our cloths are no more.

Ou.

OY!!

We need to wait until curfew… and someone is coming!

“Sirius!” He nods and we change again. No way anyone see me like this…

Merlin, it was a close call, it was Lily with her friend! What would she have thought…

“Headmaster said that I am not to say anyone as I may be in danger if I do so…”

What are they talking about? That hospital visit was not about cold, was it?!!

“You sure Severus was there?”

Severus? No way… he wouldn’t… right?

“He… no, I… don’t know. He didn’t attack me if you ask, he even stopped them, but… headmaster seems to think he obliviated me or so to erase evidence… through I am grateful he did help me… I mean… no one was there and… if he didn’t come and… but to protect them like that… I have no idea what to think of that friend of yours, Lils!!”

Me too… why protect those scum!? You don’t even like them… Sirius seems to think similarly.

“I… because of some reason with his guardian, he stopped talking to me, Mary. Yes, he is still nice and helps when I need it or James or Sirius, but… He has different priorities than you or me. And I have a feeling that… for him, he himself was never a priority…”

The rest we couldn’t hear without moving and revealing ourselves.

But that wording…

Are you suggesting that the reason he won’t listen to us is… because for him that jerk is more important than he himself!? Surely, it can’t be…

**_*I’m sorry you can’t substitute him. I’m sorry I’m choosing him*_ **

Merlin…

So this was what he was really saying back then.

He knew he’s choosing wrong, more painful and surely less than nice path, but…

**_Merlin,_ ** _we never really thought it over?_

Because it would mean that… our effort might not be enough.

Bugger it, we need another strategy.

Maybe Moony will think something up.

**_Orion’s pov_ **

I… talked with their fathers.

We can’t hide it from Tom.

Not only because emergency… he would guess part of it as Severus got side effect of this.

Regulus accidentally wrote to me about it.

So they will tell him during today meeting and they will beg for mercy for their sons.

Severus asked if he should write to Tom… I have no idea. I will tell him… later after most people are gone and give him your letter…

Better this way, he will be angry already.

How no one properly taught this idiot is a mystery to me. Or maybe he just let it all fade from his miniature brain.

Let’s hope no one die today.

.

.

.

.

.

It could have been worse.

He listened.

Got angry.

Crucio them for a 10 seconds or so.

And said that if their son’s ever going to join, they do better prove they are worth it and the ‘job of a leader’ is passed on to Evan, no matter what.

I am not sure if I want to pass on the information about Severus… less than ideal condition.

Merlin, those two…

I can’t help it, the sooner he know, the less it will be of consequences. It means still a lot.

“Tom, my Lord? Can we talk… about recent problems?”

I only ever use ‘my Lord’ when the news are bad or need to calm him down.

Both now.

“Yes, what is it, Orion? Last time Abraxas was in charge of soothing me, now you?”

Merlin, he’s already in **that bad mood**.

“It is about Severus…” his all attention is on me now. It is bad.

_“What about my Severus?”_

“He is the one who covered for them, my Lord”

“Yes, and what of it? He covered a dark magic, with his knowledge, he can reverse the kind of spells those two can use, can’t he?”

“My lord, it was **_Imperio_** , not some spell…” He didn’t check out their memory? No… the letters didn’t specify the spell and only ever one did in code. Those two… didn’t see it.

…

“Pardon, can you repeat?” I’m cold. From fear, I suppose. Yea, and his magic…

“Severus… from what I heard from Regulus and make up from the letters, he might have altered the memory of both the victim and them to cover it… and suffered a mild… mental breakdown from.. overworking himself which caused a… momentary worse grades and problem with spell-casting, but… apparently it mostly passed…” I have a feeling of being choked.

Not by Tom.

His magic want to kill something.

“Orion, get out. The faster, the better. Tell them there is no entertainment today. I need time alone. You understand?”

“Yes, my Lord”

“Ah, and thank you for telling me. I need to go check up on him in this case…”

I am sure this one was more toward himself than me.

I don’t think twice, I’m out and pass around the news.

No one is surprised, they felt it even here.

No one would want to stay to become ‘an entertainment’…

Quick last warning to Abraxas and Lucius and we’re gone.

For the next three days no one heard or seen Tom Riddle. Apparently, to public knowledge he was ‘sick’ and ‘reoccupying’.

If they knew the truth…

****

**_Albus’ pov_ **

We were right about the scene.

The boy showed for a week a heavily confusion during casting more difficult spells, had trouble with concentrating and was mostly extremely tired.

It is highly… disturbing. All of the paintings were supposed to watch him, in case of collapsing. It wouldn’t be anything strange.

Maybe I should be more angry at the situation, but… despite all this occlumency and hiding facts, I could tell one emotion from him.

Anger.

Different anger than when someone said something bad about Tom.

This one was pure, centered toward those two for another reason.

I was able to see one part of the memory from them. Looks like he missed a fragment. I did try to assume the rest out of it… but it was too uninformative. Maybe Minerva will understand it better.

“Can you, my dear?”

“So we’re still searching?”

“Of course, we do. We can’t not try on the behalf of Miss MacDonald.”

That memory… was not important in the regard of crime.

It pointed to it nearly happening.

*******

**Minerva saw the boy, Severus Snape saying something…**

**”…and what were to even do to her? _DON’T ANSWER OR I’LL KILL YOU_.” The anger so clear and filling ‘the attackers’ with immense fear.. **

*******

…

“It is not much to do with Albus, but it does confirm a try…” she’s silent for a moment “ He did help her, didn’t he?”

“I’m not sure if it was out of good heart, but for sure he didn’t like their… method. It gave us the reason to dig deeper if someone tries to accuse us of baseless speculation. After all ,this is a true memory about the ward of Tom Riddle. They can’t stop it without discrediting his mental capabilities and Tom won’t do it. We will try, dear, all we can”

Minerva only nods…

Well, in her situation I would too.

It is pathetic case to solve, indeed.

**_Horace’s pov_ **

****

My, my, what a day!

Who would have thought that the boy can melt the cauldron this way? Some children indeed has a great imagination, indeed.

Never mind.

I’m sure he will be better prepared for next one. After all, his father was a good student of mine and is a head of department! Surely, next time he will show more promises soon.

Hmm? Floo contact?

Let’s see who could…

“I’m sorry for intruding, professor”

“Tom! What a surprise! What can I help you with?” my boy, he’s way too haste to talk to not have something in mind.

“Thank you for being blunt, professor. I heard from an acquaintance if mine about the worse condition of Severus from last week and I wondered if I can talk with him and see what may be a reason? I couldn’t last week because of the cold…”

So the rumors are true then?

“No matter, no matter, of course you can, but a week of being a little less focused is quite possible for teenager boy! I only heard from other teacher as his work was exemplary in potion as any other day!”

For a chance he didn’t chuckle as he would normally. Was it more serious?

“I heard he had more than trouble with focus, but also casting spells and as you’re aware, professor, he’s capable of creating his own. There is something more to the story and I can’t absolutely focus on Ministry’s work while worried…”

Ah, of course, we can’t have that.

“Then come over, my boy! “ In a moment his figure has come out from the fire.

Third time ever he has come to Hogwart for his young charge.

Not even once from that Christmas back in first year… I was invited over to his house few times through. It was enjoyable visit. Normally I would beam at seeing my favorite student, but… the dark circles under his eyes told me enough about the illness and worries. With empathy, I just have to ask:

“Do you want to talk to him here or common room?”

“I… common room would feel safer and more like home, professor, but thank you for the possibility.”

Slight smile told me that everything will be okay, after all this is Tom we’re talking about.

“Come on, my boy, let me walk you there…”

The road until Slytherin’s dormitories was full of small talk about ministry, politics and some new discovery. Then after telling him a password, I went my own way.

Tom know the way to my office by heart, not that he was ever there in trouble.

He can find his way to go back there after he solve this, I’m sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add that the reason Sev is not acceptable now, as he is not, is him going out of his way to improve his performance in class instead of resting when he has been coherent again XD  
> Stubborn brat, that one.  
> Hope you like it :PP  
> I'm sending 'Thank you' to everyone for their comments :***
> 
> BTW animagi transformation is just my imagination, if it is wrong, notify me!


	11. Never anger a Dark Lord if you don't want him to come to you personally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter instantly I wrote it!  
> Hope you like it too!!

**_Minerva’s pov_ **

There was a floo connection suddenly.

“Albus?” only he could call at such an hour and know I have a free period.

“Minerva, Tom is in Hogwart”

What?

“Why is he here and who would even let him in?”

Surely, no one would without permission first… **_Horace_**

“It looks like Horace let him in and walked him straight to the Slytherin’s dorms. Can you go check up if no one is hurt? I cannot be sure, castle reacted strangely. If I go, they may not only be more hostile, but…”

Yes, we know Albus.

“I will go as a Deputy, just be ready just in case, Albus, to interfere, I won’t be able to stop him for long in case something do happen”

If I would at all…

If someone told me before that I will have to get to Slytherin household so fast, I would laugh at them once as even to Gryffindors’ quartes, I have never been that fast.

The door let me in without a password…

Feeling threatened then.

Looking around while entering, I saw all off their eyes either looking at the floor or me.

Not a single one at the door leading to the dorm of fifth year’.

“So, can someone tell me where exactly is Mr Riddle?”

**_Evan’s pov_ **

_He_ came.

In the end _He_ did come and when _He_ entered… We all felt our blood draining away from our faces… _the_ _Blood-lust_

“Good evening, boys, girls, something important to tell me” his voice so silky, low, threatening and dangerous…

Well, I should have been there…

“It is my fault, sir, I shouldn’t have hexed Black and got detention out of my own stupidity and desire for hurting him in any way. I am ready to take on the consequences of my action”

Most people will think me insane right now… but it is way better to confess than try to hide and be revealed.

_SO much better._

Because you will be found out, always.

**_You can’t lie to the Dark Lord._ **

_He_ ’s looking at me coolly and does see the honestly in my remorse…

_I am regretful._

If I didn’t get that detention… I would just obliviate the girl and make them take the fall for it. It would point more, be a risk for _Him_ , for the cause, but it wouldn’t hurt Sev’s mind, for Merlin’s sake!!

Him being so… self-degrading to his own worth sometimes is NOTHING good.

**_I hate it._ **

And so my remorse is real. I should have stopped Severus and deal with it more… brutally.

I should have beat those two up the first week and don’t leave them to take a fall and get themselves into big trouble and simple disappear.

I should have predicted Sev won’t let anything in any way hinder _Him._

Merlin, I was so naïve to believe his disdain for them is enough to let them burn.

I was so wrong…

_He_ titled his head.

“Evan Rosier, we will talk more about your failings another time. For now… make sure those two won’t do even more damage no matter the price. Use torture, dark magic, psychological and physical pain, even crucio… whatever you find satisfying to keep them in line. They will pay properly another time.” I can only nod at that. People around me are pale like a white sheets.

_I am too._

We could have been tortured here or get cursed to death…

**_The Death_** continued…

“Where is Severus?”

I gulped at that…

“Our… his room, my Lord” _He_ only nodded as an acknowledge and go ahead in the pointed direction. We will guard the entrance with our life.

As there are still on the line.

No one not associated was present anyway.

We made sure of it. Father sent an owl that _He_ calmed _a little_ down and will probably pay a visit soon…

Right it was…

Not even 5 minutes passed when McGonagal came.

What is this woman doing here, lioness in snake’s pit?

“So, can someone tell me where exactly is Mr Riddle?” Does she think we will let her there?

It is **_my_** job to stop her now…

“Professor, our Head of House has allowed Mr Riddle to come here, so what’s the problem? Severus was having a worse week and he is just worried. I don’t believe you should be allowed to get into the conversation between the ward and its guardian about their personal problems. Should you?”

We both know how the public would react, professor.

“No… I will wait until he go out, then. We have a few things to discuss….”

Really? Then…

“Why not call him then? No one contacted him from school about Snape’s, his ward, condition, so why not want to talk about it? It is quite rude and many important people would not like this way of doing things, especially the way you have not treated him fairly, professor”

Riling up Gryffindor, even their head of house is so… _easy_.

“What do you mean by that?” she is so angry, good, she will forgot about Him and Severus for a moment.

“When Severus was visible in bad shape, most teacher did grade only the work that had to be grade. You, Madam, did all as if he was in normal condition. Never even once asked why he looks so pale and can’t properly cast a spell… Professor Flitwick asked every single lesson at least 3 times. Others too. Professor Slughorn didn’t, but… Severus can pass a perfect potion of that level even asleep, so it is no surprising he didn’t notice. Moreover he asked us if something is going on. We declined as Severus asked us to, but… He did. Even Headmaster was watching him and I heard him asking Mr Pomfrey to have an eye for Severus… Why not you, then?”

Her eyes are going to…

**_Those two._ **

Of course she knows more than the rest and with her charge being a 'potential' victim…

So narrow-minded, McGonagal, you ignored all this because your mind was being occupied by the thoughts of that mudblood.

And then… you realized his own pain.

I know you did gave him much less work from the second time forward.

The way you were trying not to look at him with worried expression during meals.

And the last lesson… You stopped looking at him with any disdain at all. And apparently talked about his state with mediwitch. People are talking a lot, especially in Slytherin, about unnoticeable things.

_But I don’t have to say it now, do I?_

“It is of no matter, right now I am here because of the unauthorized visit.”

You won’t acknowledge even your own worry, **_Gryffindor’s pride._** And nice deflection, but the psychological aspect is in already.

You don’t have the courage to go in there now and disrupt them, _oh brave Gryffindor._

Plan can be counted as a success.

**_Tom’s pov_ **

Leave him for one minute!

And he’s already nearly dying…

I have to speed up, it seems…

For my sanity and his life he had to create it…

Just… damn it, that Rosier kid… at least one sensible person.

**Still, his sensibility was not enough.**

Now… my menace, where are you?

“Severus?” I can see a movement. So that one is his bed. There is a picture of us there as well, the only thing he has so eagerly wanted to take with him in fact. I was a little reluctance as I liked that picture too…

What would 'parent' not do for their 'child'?

“Tom…? What are you doing here?” Checking up on you, foolish child.

“I heard of that… unfortunate accident. I come to see if you are fine” _and sane_.

“I’m fine, you didn’t torture them because of me…?”

What?

He didn’t write me because… I would torture them? It is the only reason?

The reason why he nearly destroyed himself was so… _**unimportant** **?**_

“Was it worth it? Saving them?” Were they worth even a little potion of the pain you felt and are feeling?

**_I don’t think so, Severus._ **

“Well, kind of. I’m mostly fine now, Tom, really, just tired. I had to caught up with all that work and really, really I’m fine, but need some rest and…”

The moment you start talking your heart out like that and openly asked me for their continuating survival was already a moment I know you’re nowhere near fine.

Not at all.

“Let me look into your eyes and mind. I may be able to help you easy the damage”

“…Okay…”

.

.

.

It does not take much to assess it.

He’s fine in the term of damage as there are none severe or especially visible, but… he is just too tired to either focus or _think._

I’m … impressed. Really, it was no light feat. Unfortunately, the amount of mental power he used up… it was too much.

_Way too much._

No wonder he couldn’t cast properly, magic needs intention and he lacked the willpower to give it to her.

So I just smile.

The solution is simple.

“Good night, Severus”

“Heh? What? Why…?”

I took potion with me in case of… his state being worse. Looks like I will be using only one.

“Take it and drink, can you?” I asked gently. There is no need to be angry at **_him._**

I have every reason to be proud.

Severus didn’t hesitate and took it. In a few moment he is already asleep.

And will be so for some time. I need to inform Horace of this… need.

One last look, one last hug and I have to go.

Or maybe… yes, some light punishment as a warning is in order. After being done, I’m out.

Before Albus come here himself to kick me out. Suddenly all that anger from before is not there.

I might have been… scared instead.

I… **_hate_** being scared.

I won’t be.

**_I am no more of my death._ **

**_And I won't be of his._ **

**_Not much longer._ **

Now, I suppose I should have a few serious conversation with a necessary people.

First, Horace. He needs to know to gave him dreamless and tell others to let him sleep for a few days.

Later, some more change of plans need to discussed with Abraxas. Especially about the role of those…

And finally, I have to thank Orion.

If he told me before the meeting… I would have killed them for their sons’ crimes. I was saved the trouble and can still punish them all satisfying without destroying. It would sadden Severus, after all.

_So it is pointless._

Then I have still some work in the Ministry… Well, I am a candidate after all. There is only so much being sick can excused. Or worried. Or busy otherwise.

The moment I am out, I can clearly see the head of Gryffindor in the common room of Slytherin…

Now, is it some kind of joke?

“Minerva, welcome, are you waiting for me perhaps?”

I suppose my cheerful attitude can push them all away. I was ready to murder them a moment before after all.

But I can’t help it. I have to smile.

_I want to._

And no one can stop me from doing what I desire. _For sure not her._

I can feel her confusion from afar, passive legilimency is more than enough for it even without eye contact.

“Mr Riddle, your entering Hogwart was not authorized and so you are to immediately leave” Ah, worried I am corrupting them? I don’t need to be here to do it and **you know it.**

“I’m aware, but once again no one desired to inform me, so I come without a proper invitation from _Headmaster_ or _his_ _Deputy_ , but with an allowance of my _ward’s head of house_ , professor Mcgonagal, so it is legal. And now if you excuse me, I don’t have that much time to waste on this pleasant conversation”

With the last goodbye to her and young snakes, I’m out and on the way to Horace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, remember that Evan is a Slytherin, Tom was angry/scared in this chapter and death eaters are not that stupid as book show. Just thinking one's either shut their mouth up to save their skin, deflect ( our Sev <3 ) or died :/   
> most left either were cowards or mad after Azkaban or mad already. And Riddle too was insane completely in the book.  
> Sooo no, I don't think they only go around killing people, they must have planned, manipulated people and use their weakness to get what they needed.   
> Attacking everyone/anyone was a mean to evoke a fear - I believe - and let those more feral have their fun. At least in the beginning.  
> I don't want to write about them as only the bunch of psycho's, they were it, ofc, but they had plans, idea's and their own a little twisted reason which probably twisted over time.   
> Let me think, it all started in fact at school already, 1945 and he was already 'Lord Voldemort' for them. With every horcrux it got all more and more twisted just as his mind. But let's not forget that wizarding world is full of holes and bad decision and some changes were in order - not like that, ofc, the one made after the war was finished by Kingslay and Hermiona were the right one.  
> Keep it in mind that I write with this as a thought/base.   
> Hope you liked it! See you tomorrow ^^  
> Thanks for all comments <3


	12. Investigation - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be adding tomorrow for sure and probably the day after, so here we are!

**_Fleamont’s pov_ **

****

There was this accident in the school, the one Albus contacted Alastor Moody about and told him to inform me.

The one where Severus decided to alter the memory of another student with legilimency…

It was so utterly stupid, I just had no words. They both could have easily ‘died’ in a psychological sense!! How could anyone even tell him yet about such a complicated thing…

And we’re sure he did it out of his own will and left no evidence. Especially that erasing ones was the reason for his recklessness.

_Tom Riddle._

For three days straight, he was completely absent and un-attainable to contact. The last time happened back then when Severus stayed with us. This time it was different.

He chose to go visit him later, not was forced to delay.

There are no proof, but… I and Albus both believed it to be out of necessarily. Not because of cold or illness or whatever he told people officially.

‘He must have snapped’ Albus said. But we found no evidence.

Maybe… maybe there was no evidence left for us to find. Whatever was left out of his… stress reliever, with his amazing skills in practically every area of magic, making sure it is not possible to recognize it in time to make any real connection, would be easy.

But we can only guess it.

James wrote me about the strange behavior of Severus after this incident and what he apparently managed to eavesdropped from his girlfriend conversation with a victim – he needs another talk about breaching someone else privacy, it seems – which pointed to Severus both stopping assault and getting rid of evidence in not a recommended way.

Confronted, Albus show me a minor memory not completely _erased?_ from the culprits mind, which seemed not tampered with. It was… reassuring. He’s still himself, no matter how deep in this all he is.

I have one worry out of my head then.

I thought a lot about all we really did back then, when he was a kid.

We never really asked for more details from his neighbors, so when James was with Lily, I have gone for a walk. And start asking uncomfortable question.

And start doubting all we fought for a moment. To even thought such a monster existed among muggles… to beat your family for what they are to that extent… a barely six years old, **_no_** , even younger child…

It is just as bad as what so many pureblood and those following Tom Riddle believes in or do ( no solid evidence, but there is no mistaking the reason for disappearing of those muggles).

So we talked. Me and Albus and he agreed the changes are needed. The law Tom Riddle established… I believed it to be a advertisement for him, but…

What if he knew?

What if Severus told him?

Then… it was to help people like him. Of course, I’m not naïve enough to believe it was the only reason. Demonizing all muggles by the example of few and by extension defaming muggle-borns and showing them as different, as less possible to help, as less deserving help from us, was a reason too.

But there were other way to do it.

Other law to put in, to show it, to make the impression sink just as well.

And still he chose one with so open interpretation, the one so many believes and mix with him taking in Severus.

_And may be right._

I think… I might have seen more of Tom Riddle then he ever intended to show to public. More of him through Severus’ eyes and emotion and the knowledge I do possess about them both, the connection, about Albus speculation and about his nature.

It is of destruction, that is something I am sure of.

But… Severus knew it too…

And he knew that this fire of destruction melts a little with him around and take shape. And shapes Severus similarly in its greed.

Even back then, as an twelve years old kid, he knew it.

And still chose him.

Something that took me so many years to realize.

I should have tried to take him in even with Euphy sick.

It was a mistake, believing he will be more happy with not a doubtful future.

_Oh, he is happy,_ but the price for it is high.

And now the first one of the signs shows – sacrificing yourself easily without any consideration… your life means so little to you, Severus, that I want to cry.

And the consequences… apparently your guardian came and said a few days of being asleep is enough. Having rest in his opinion is enough to heal Severus’ mind. It would only mean… he didn’t hurt either himself or the girl.

And I’m more glad of it than anything else.

So let’s see how fine you are.

During this little meeting.

**_Alastor’s pov_ **

Of course we are here to interrogate the legilimens that Riddle took in. **_Of course_** he would be mix in the case of student being cursed with dark magic and now with the closing time of selection and the fact of their ties, the families of the culprits are, in Albus opinion and from the sheer intuition and slight hints, in league with that bastard.

He’s playing all of us hard.

All those laws and action are a cover for something else, which also gives him more popularity.

Genius.

I can’t now say that Albus was wrong.

I wish I could.

He is a pain and he’s starting to take over. Slowly, but increasingly, he has more and more power over Britain’s wizarding world.

I want to vomit at the thought of him being a Minister of Magic, _my highest ranking superior_.

To hell with them all, falling for his petty tricks and promises!!

If we can manage to get one of them to confess, then we can slow him once again.

Maybe even stopped for longer in the place.

The stakes are high. We should interrogate them the very next day, but no healer would let us talk to the Riddle’s ward back then. He was is such a bad shape, apparently, he was blocking all memories, but let his emotion run wild around.

And he’s natural at it.

Damn bastard.

This is the first day he is to come to the lesson again after his guardian visit. And the prescription for sleep.

I don’t buy this illness thing too much. He might be faking it.

Well, he’s the last one on the list for talking.

The most important one to corner.

“So…” I start finally taking look at the kid, who was presumed to be the main attacker, the heir of Mulciber’s family. “ What can you tell me about what you used on Miss MacDonald and the reason for attacking and hurting another student?” we won’t go slowly this time.

Fast question are the best against inexperience idiots like him.

“I don’t know what you are talking abo…”

“Then you’re calling Mr Snape liar?”

“What..? NO, I’m not calling him anything at all!! I don’t even know him well, just the same dorm, but we’re rarely talking and… don’t tell him I called him a liar”

Merlin, kid is more scared of his peer than me.

_What has really happened there?_

“Oh, why should I not? We have a meeting with him later on too. Me and this Mister here” I show him with my hand Fleamont “ but now we’re asking you. What did you use on her?”

He’s scared. We can made a do with it.

“I have no idea, I know nothing, I did… did nothing to her! We didn’t get to do anything as he just stopped us!! “

He’s practically crying now. And not because of me… Someone scared the kid beforehand.

Who?

“The curse!!!” now I’m shouting a little, it is getting annoying. At least say something we don’t know yet!

“I don’t know it, I don’t… nothing at all. Just punish me for using some dark magic from the restricted area in library there!!”

The hell?

“All witness interrogated said you never have gone to library, among them Ms Pince. Care to explain?” eh, Fleamont is in now? Found the opening…

“I… I just didn’t let them caught me!” Yes and I’m Santa.

“You’re clearly lying, kid. A rat would be better liar than you. What was it?”

“I don’t know! I don’t remember much, I was so shocked as Snape never ever before hexed us for real!! He was always stoic and kept to himself most of the time! I just don’t know, leave me alone!”

And after that he kinda get into circle of saying he don’t know anything and had to get calming draft to calm down.

One interrogation was useless.

Damn.

Next.

“Avery’s son, right? Knew your father in school, not the most nice piece of a man he was. Is he any better father?” let’s get this one angry first, not scared.

“We cast some mind spell from the book we found, sir. We didn’t do anything outside of using spell, so you can’t put me into Azkaban or expelled. We were punished for attacking her already.”

Just saying all those clear facts before you mix them up, aren’t you?

“Really? Then what about Snape? Apparently, he stopped you?” last time it caused a deep panic.

This one at the mention of the boy… vomited.

**_The hell?_ **

“Are you alright?” It’s good that Fleamont is here, I have no patients for brats.

“Yes, I’m fine, sir…”

“Can you explain this reaction? I have some good memories with Severus and don’t think the mention of him would make me feel sick. Did something happened?”

Wait, is it working?

“No, sir, it is… for the last four years, maybe only once he was quite… rebellious. Otherwise, he never cared much or interacted with people he didn’t like at all. He helped some younger years with homework if they asked nicely and needed it, but… He talked only to Evan and Lucius Malfoy and later from second year, Regulus Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I think. So we… Have you ever seen him angry, sir?”

He asked seriously if making a 15 years old kid angry scared the shit out of us, adult aurors, or am I imagining things?

“Let me ask you instead, were his eyes completely empty then?”

The hell Potter?

“No… they were mostly furious…”

Fasten it a little bit, we have interrogation to do.

“I saw him with eyes so despaired and empty that I had trouble believing him alive, Mr Avery, it was so… like a void that I was afraid if I’m not imagining his breathing. The worst experience I have ever had as an auror. The next time, when his eyes were completely filled with suspicious and fear to the core, I was so relieved that he’s fine. No one would say he is fine back then, but in comparison, for me he was. So much more better I couldn’t not be happy. The way you say… I would trade a lot to remember his so angry expression than that one. Severus is specific and if he decided he hate you… then at that moment he would be looking scary, but it was not his worst. Not by far, child…”

Fleamont looked… sad and tired and… damn, that event from back then, right? I didn’t pay attention to the boy at the time as I was taking care of crime scene and muggles…

To thought Potter would feel that bad about it…

“He was… that bad? That accident everyone was talking about in our first year?”

That leak, huh? I think it was proved to be Fleamont’s son work…

“Yes, he was once, but is no more. I don’t know how much angry he could be or how scared that made you, but Severus… he’s not the kind of kid to hurt you without reason.”

Are you comforting him or investigating the case?

“oh…”

“Then can you tell us the exact spell?”

“I… don’t know. Really. Whatever it was, Snape… I think he made sure we won’t remember, sir. So neither I or John know it. Just… let me go… I was already punished and nothing happened to her!”

It worked? Seriously? And…

He… erased their memories as well?

It is a worthy information, but it all goes back to Snape.

If we break more from him, we got it.

If not, it can be easily sweep under a rug as no one would believe a fifteen years old teen did something like that and Albus Dumbledore can’t either prove it or reverse it – they think that Snape did it, but don’t remember the fact itself.

Absolutely no one would buy the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	13. Investigation - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, no chapter tomorrow!! or so

**_Albus’ pov_ **

Before the last of the interrogation, Alastor asked me to stop being disillusioned.

And we talked about the admission that they do not remember much about either spell or what precisely happened before Mr Snape came…

It all is a sign that their memories were adjusted by force as well.

To prove them not _ **too**_ guilty.

What could it be for him to go that far?

_Unforgiveable…_

Is my only answer as anything else would be way too advanced for those two. This much any teacher ( outside Horace for known reason ) admitted. They have not enough talent to go further.

In contrast to their friend.

Can we prove it?

And if so… I don’t wish to expelled children, but with this we take a lead in this deathly match. Let’s see what will it be… after all, no evidence was given as they have no recollection of having their memories altered by him.

So all is up to this interrogation.

And the opponent is a natural in mind arts, occlumens, probably even better in it than in legilimency.

At the same time he’s still not fully recovered from this antic, so we have a chance without breaking him. He may slip.

I know it as I observed many people like that.

But… will he?

“Come in, Severus” Fleamont is starting… I’m not sure if he will ever forgive you, my friend, if we use him to hurt Tom.

And I don’t think you’re aware of it as of yet.

When he come in, he definitely looks better than 3 days ago, but…

“Merlin, kid, what they did to you?” Alastor let himself slipped first and Fleamont only looked shocked and terrifyied with no words.

He looks awful and _half-dead._

Dark circle under the eyes, an unfocused gaze, not taken care of properly hair, not completely clear face – he looks like he just fell and stand up on the outside, maybe he did, they have a Herbology as a last lesson, maybe he shouldn't attend yet… the bruise is forming there- and pink robes…

I didn’t know he like pink.

“Severus… I thought you hate such a color?”

Maybe not. Fleamont would know better than me. And the robes’ color has made better expression on Fleamont than his appearance itself…

“Um… Tom was a little angry and changed colors of all my clothes for that… not caring about my health or so… I tried many things and I couldn’t change it back, it will fade in a month or so… Tom knows I hate pink, so… it is a kind of punishment for recklessness, sir, Mr Potter. Can we not talk about it? Just… just imagine it is black… It helps me a little…”

He sounds so… unenthusiastic I lost the drive a little, but…

“I believe you look good in pink!”

For some reason he looked at me as if I am crazy and Alastor decided not to meet my eyes.

I think so for real.

“Sir, your… _taste_ is different from mine, please, don’t comment anymore or I might really cry…”

Oh, that won’t do. So I show him to the chair he is supposed to sit in.

He looks not good, indeed.

And blinks a lot.

“We heard from many sources that you stopped Mr Mulciber and Mr Avery from further hurting Ms MacDonald. Is it true?”

“I think so, headmaster was there a moment later, so he should be able to tell you, sir”

He’s quite rude too. I heard and remembered he can be polite. Or maybe… you don’t have enough strength for this game and try to shorten it?

“Can you tell us about it from your perspective?” Fleamont asks. I can’t do it as I am at most observer. Nothing more.

“Why you need my perspective? It was quite fast ended after I came.”

“Because your friends have said you have altered their memories”

A moment of silence. A short one.

“Oh, I had to do it, sir, they used my spell, those bastard and so I obliviate their knowledge of it”

The make-up story? Or partly true?

“You did? The damage doesn’t seem like a normal oblivation.”

“Not? Then you must have thought of the common version, there is an ancient, more interesting one in the library, which can be used to only make the memory hard to recollect and so the spell can’t be repeated anymore”

And have similar effect to the change done by a legilimency, just way weaker and more superficial… You are prepared for this interrogation, aren’t you?

“There is such a spell? No one mentioned you using it”

And Mr Snape smirked at that. Something is…

“I can do silent spell, sir”

Already?

“Show me” and he use silent leviosa… he got it right.

Point proven for him and court then.

“Then you only altered the memory of those two to make them forget the spell?”

“Yes”

“The spell, what is it?”

“Why I should tell you? I have crafted it, I won’t share my work with just anyone, without offense, sir. They couldn’t even use it _properly_ , so it is no big deal. Mary MacDonald was only scared unnecessary. If you want to know the spell, write to Tom and ask for permission to get it. Nothing else will pass.”

And this bridge we won’t get through.

Tom is no stone we can move now.

“If I were to give you veritaserum, would you say the same?”

This kind of threat… Alastor…

But Severus Snape only smiles viciously. Fleamont haven’t asked about anything special so far, but I know… He never saw this side of Severus.

Neither did I.

“Try it and the consequences won’t pay it back. Ever.”

Confidently saying it, but… this is the one who scared those boys. The furious one. The anger from inside of his mind and soul.

It is indeed dangerous fury. And mild in comparison to the one they witnessed.

“Mr Potter, are there any other coherent question? The ones actually having sense?”

This is his Slytherin side. The one he takes why making a deal or searching a way out.

The one we won’t pressure into anything.

His eyes are really cold now.

Like Tom’s.

“Thank you for helping Miss MacDonald then. She has a reason to be grateful to you. I suppose you can go now”

“Thank you, Mr Potter, Mr Moody, Headamster… Goodbye, have a good day”

And with this he is out.

“What the hell, Potter, why you let him go!?”

“Why did you threaten him? The moment you did it all the possible evidence is lost. He is a teen, Alastor, no one would excuse threats. I don’t condom them as well. I know you wanted to do the right thing, but he’s not an adult or assaulter here, but the one who helped. Don’t think anything else as no other thing is confirmed. I know the kid and believe me, he wouldn’t fall for it as an six years old, he would just not talk. He is no normal kid, Alastor, he saw hell by the time he was… a barely six years old…” oh yes, he did. But…

“It doesn’t…”

“It does, Alastor, he’s not a spoiled pureblood who don’t know how to endure pain or shut their mouth and keep silent. They would talk to save themselves, but he… in his right mind and no particular weakness, he wouldn’t. I think we can stop here. Make a conclusion and give it to your superior, Alastor. Thank you, both of you, for your assistance.”

A few grunted answers and they have to go.

It was quite… good.

Better than I thought.

He did manipulate their memory, so… this year Tom will stay more restrained even if he become a Minister.

To protect him, I am sure. For manipulating the memory of others, he will have to be on probation – it is dangerous to do after all, even with _‘the spell’_ from the library.

**_Lucius’ pov_ **

I am to wait for Severus as a representative to check up if nothing bad was done, but…

He’s livid.

Merlin…

“Severus… is everything alright?” I don’t want to know.

Don’t tell me…

“I screw up… I slipped about memory manipulation and made a story that they used my spell, not that they believed it, but had to in case of no evidence, then manipulate these idiots’ memories to make them forget the stolen spell…”

Merlin…

“You have one to back it up?”

“Yea… it works on animals…”

What?

I look at Severus and can’t really believe…

“To make rats play with Nagini before she ate them” … I didn’t want to know that one. “If they asked why they used it, I will say in my notes was only about it having manipulation effect and they didn’t read the next page. Anyone who know them would believe it.”

Agree.

But…

“You’re not trying to cover their slip up, do you?” it is way too suspicious, you may not be in the best condition, but still…

“Why should I? I am after many hours of lessons and still tired from that… so yea, I might have slipped. I will have Tom known it and take my punishment. If a story is a little perfected… You are going to have it covered in the prophet?”

I nod. It is my job after all.

“Then add that I was magically drained from all of this and reverting the effect of ‘badly used’ curse and that is the reason for my ‘worse condition’. Add also all I told you now, make sure they know that girl is 100% fine and I did stop it, not headmaster or someone else. They looked like they were looking for an opening. With a luck… I will be considered a victim of my own talents.”

You don’t sound like someone who could slip up… You..

“Don’t ask something you would have to tell Tom, Lucius” Ah, you’re protecting their life.

After all, the Dark Lord was a half mind to kill them on the spot and only changed to ‘rehabilitation’ after your pleas.

If _He_ were to know…

There would be no more muggle to temper _His_ wrath first.

“I got it, I will add it all. You need any assistance?” You may, you’re barely standing.

“Evan is close and I can make it to the dorm. See you soon, Lucius” Doubt it, but you will curse me if I say so.

“Goodbye, Severus, take care.”

Now I have a lot of to do.

First, minimalism damage.

Second, save the additional punishment from the Dark Lord for Severus – he’s taking hard the pink robes… really hard. He asked if he can be just punished like everyone… the Dark Lord said short no through a letter and ignored his request. Who would have chosen crucio…

But this abomination he had to wear… someone took the fashion after muggle lover.

My eyes hurt a little from staring at it from afar…

Interesting way of psychological torture…

_Well, I would preferred it to crucio for sure._

**_Regulus’ pov_ **

****

We’re waiting with Evan for Severus too long. It was supposed to be short interview, not a full interrogation! His condition is still bad and the martyr said clearly not to overworked him. I wasn’t there when _He_ came, but… apparently _He_ expected it to be much worse… Evan said that Sev could become insane… 

For those two imbeciles who make their own bed… unbelievable. Just… not right.

Oh, he’s there!

“Severus!” as I said it, Evan’s head snapped into the same direction and we were both next to Sev in a moment “ Come on, we will help you and hexed anyone who see into oblivion”

He was silent for a moment and nodded.

He’s really tired, isn’t he?

“How was it?” Evan asked, I would be too scared to do it.

“They screw it up… and told about my manipulation of their memory – no proof, but… the one, I subjected them to, was done worse than to MacDonald, I have less strength. Bugger them… but I told Lucius that it was me… Tom would… kill them… and I don’t want to be the reason… I…Evan, can I go to… sleep now? I’m sorry but I don’t think… that I can stay awake much longer…”

I will.. no, wait, how do I have a revenge on someone to hurt them? Pranks or tripping hex or such won’t do… Neither Sev or Father have taught me how yet…

“Yea, sure, Sev, good night.” Evan’s fist are clenched.

He’s angry. Well, I suppose I will learned from Evan soon about revenge.

Some people don’t know, but he’s quite insane.

.

.

.

.

I don’t think I can repeat _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^  
> He also silently forbade them ( Slytherin) to lent him any XDD


	14. Pink is not the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME

**_Sev’s pov_ **

****

All is alright.

Tom is alright.

He should be alright…

So why? Why do I have a feeling that going home for Yule is the worst thing that could have happened? Every fiber of my body is practically saying that if I go, there will be a catastrophe…

And there may be… I took the blame for those idiots. The chance of being punished with crucio are… high, other said so. But I think I can take it. It won’t be worse than what I experienced after a few hours when my occlumency shield failed completely and stopped preventing a pain at all… Entering three minds and altering three memories was a little… too much.

And later, not even 10 days have passed and I was interrogated, by Mr Potter none the less. This fact alone hurt, but he didn’t keep me there for stupid reason and let me go sooner, so I was grateful in the end. That other one, famous auror Moody, would keep me there until I would break. And I wouldn’t give them anything so I would be nicely escorted by them to the Hospital Wing.

And Tom would also know I didn’t stay in bed as long as I needed to while I was told to do so and I have gone to the lessons. _He knows anyway thanks to Lucius._ I was so tired I forgot he’s reporting to him.

Bugger it.

It was a while from the last time I was so afraid of boarding a train. The journey itself was pretty normal.

But my thoughts were somewhere else…

My lack of skills and incapability to make these idiots shut up – Evan did threaten them in my place beforehand while I was barely contacting, but it seems _it was not enough_ – it had nearly bite us back. My idea was fortunately enough to keep all the work together and in fact makes it all look milder and less serious in the eye of public.

Spell to manipulate animal, most people would laugh when they heard it was used on a human.

But here is a surprise.

_Humans are animals too._

It is not too effective and can only stop movement or make a simple move of the victim for a short amount of time while the subject is more or less aware… and she thinks she did.

So it is not a problem. 

Anyway, the article makes me look like a crazy genius, who didn’t want to share its work, got annoyed and made a mistake of making a modifications of a memory while saving a Gryffindor girl.

It sold around nicely.

And we’re mostly safe.

But the punishment is in order anyway.

And am I here. The station. Maybe it is stupid, but… I’m happy at prospect of seeing Tom no matter what I will experience after that. I don’t remember much of his ‘visit’, only heard about it from Evan…

“Severus?”

_Tom._

“Hello…” and here I am, pathetic and incapable of starting a conversation I have dreaded for nearly three months. Just. Great.

“Well, you definitely looks better than back then.” He’s smiling and _not smiling_ and is happy and _angry_ at the same time and… it is better to hurry up.

“Yhm, we’re going home or…?”

“Apparating, take my arm, if you can?”

Can I not? Just seeing you and fleeting back to Hogwart or anywhere else is the best prospect I could have, but life is not always pleasant.

Not at all.

So I’m not commenting loudly and does as I am told. The safest routine. _The only one left._

A single ‘pop’ and we’re right before home… and I feel sick... Getting used to it is bothersome. I can’t wait to do it on my own, I bet not side-apparation is better for both me and my stomach.

I hope so.

No more words from Tom, not even one, we’re just entering.

**_“Welcome back, master, young master!”_** _Nagini._

I missed her a lot too. No one is better at making sure you’re not falling out of bed while having a nightmare.

**_“Hello, lovely, no talk with Severus here for a moment, I need to talk with him alone, go away somewhere”_** Agrh, he’s angry a lot. So… crucio? Probably. I mean, everyone says it is the price for such a big failing… Either Mulciber or Avery could not understand why I took the blame.

_I could survive it. You don’t, you idiot._

I gulp, empty my mind and wait for what is to happen while Nagini disappear behind the door to my room…

“Sit down, Severus, we had a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“Eeeh, yes?” I know I’m more asking than answering, but isn’t it all obvious? I screw up, I pay. Nothing wrong with that logic…

Or is he going to make me an entertainment? Then, maybe poison is better…

He may be aware of my thoughts, maybe they show on my face as I got a glare and narrowing eyes from him. Not the best beginning.

“I think we’re not at the same page, Severus. Let’s try from the beginning. Why you didn’t write me? And tell me the truth. **_All of it_**.”

Bugger. He wants to talk first.

Isn’t it worse? Punishment means that after it is done you are forgiven.

Talking… No, it does not mean it.

One breath.

So… let’s get it done.

“I didn’t want them to be tortured, because I would tell you. I didn’t want to be the reason they were to be punished. I thought…” I trail for a moment, it is so simple “ I thought if I keep it small and beat them up, I can manage on my own. I didn’t go searching for them because of unforgivable. I have gone to kick them and force them to do it properly. Then I saw Imperio and… I knew that they destroyed so much of your plan and work for the prospect of… of taking away once will for fun… I hated it. All of it. So I kicked them as planned, but then… The pictures were blinded and voice muffed with my spell, but still her memory was a proof. And theirs. Oblivating means it was something dangerous. Albus Dumbledore could reverse it from my hand, I know he had a chance at that. And then… it would be the end. So I took the safer route, the one which he could not prove. And it worked. Just had an undesirable consequences… “

Let’s hope he won’t think I’m useless now…

But Tom don’t curse me.

Or scream at me or shout.

He just signs. Like a _‘ I knew he was going to say it’_ sign.

“I didn’t ask why you saved me and our cause, Severus. I asked why you saved that brainless idiots. You have answered it in the first sentence, you know? You still don’t get it, I could lose you, don’t you understand it? You should have told me the moment you saw them as useless idiots! Maybe even before appointment. I never met them, I can’t know it all , Severus.”

And I gape.

Weren’t I to be punished?

But Tom continued on anyway…

“.. and this… yea, you manage but if you didn’t? You have any idea how scared I was? No, you have none, so for now you’re on the chain. You won’t be left alone until you understand I don’t want to risk either your life or sanity. Both are precious to me, no idea how much they mean to you…”

So… wait?

“You’re not angry at destroying your…?”

“That? You have brilliantly covered up mistakes of **_other people_** , why I should be angry at you for doing **_better job_** than any of them? Evan Rosier told me all about reign of Mulicber’s son and I hate to tell you, but he will be punished anyway. Not because of you or Evan, but because of his own mistakes. This is the organization and everyone pays on their own. Is it clear?”

I stare some more… I suppose I did hit my head hard that time I fall after this misadventure… and maybe that time too… and before the interrogation… and after waking up next day… and today while being surprised by Evan…

Yea, I hit it hard.

I thought.. that I will be blamed.

“It wasn’t… my job as your ward to fix it?”

Now Tom looked at me like at an idiot. A stupid idiot.

“Severus, dear, if I wanted you to do anything, I would tell you and put you in charge, you’re more than qualified, but at the same time you tries too hard and are timid sometimes and absolutely hate attention and I didn’t want you to do anything bothersome. Next time I will specify – be a teen and grow up, your job is what I tell you to do, not any imaginary one. Okay?”

He’s amused now and shaking his head and I’m embarrassed..

I… all this time thought I failed badly… and he says I didn’t… maybe I really didn’t?

Tom just signs and wait for an answer again while I’m converting his words into something with actual sense.

He’s angry for another reason…?

For what then? Nothing comes to my mind…

_Oh_ , _the rule number one…_ not risking my life… even before being caught…

**_He was saying it at least twice TODAY._ **

“Ee I’m sorry for blatantly risking my mind and sanity and life in the quest of saving two idiots?”

Okay, he smiles… then maybe I got it right.

“So now that you’re aware of your own mistakes, we’re moving on to punishment? Hmm?”

I am less afraid of this one.

Really, nothing can hurt more than your disappointment.

“I really didn’t want to do this to you, but you need to learn to cut out unnecessary people. To be a little more… self-aware and cruel when you need to, not only when you’re angry. So, I am sorry for doing it, Severus, really I am…” for what? Do I want to know? You apologize too many times today already… “after tomorrow, you will start a lesson with dear Bella on the subject.”

No.

No.

Not this.

There could be something worse than disappointment then.

I am to stay with… her?

Poison then.

Yea, poison…

“And don’t you try anything funny, there is a little spell that I created for society to prevent self-harm in any way lately. So…”

He cast it on me. Silently. Before.

No.

Don’t do it to me…

“Tom, I will do better, really, don’t leave me with… her! Please, I will get better at being cruel and cruel while not angry, just…” don’t give me over to that monster...

“I’m sorry, Severus, but you will kill yourself fast if you don’t understand how this works. Tomorrow you are to be packed and you will stay at the Lestrange until the New Year.”

My world has fallen black.

****

**_Radolphus’s pov_ **

****

She is both angry and excited.

Excited as _He_ is to be here every day until the New Year for a few hours a day.

Angry as _He_ is to be here to observe her while she is teaching his ward how to be cruel. I don’t get what is there to teach, you’re either cruel or not. It is natural that you’re either the hunter or a prey.

From what I heard from Bella the kid is a prey.

From what I heard from other contact, _he can be either._ Apparently, when he’s angry, he can scared the shit out of Lucius Malfoy for example. Not that it is _that hard_ , but he was a first year or so. And he has talent and recognition from _Him_ , so we are to host him properly.

After all, _He_ could kill us otherwise.

Bella nearly was killed once because she hurt him.

I am personally interested in how much is this half-blood talented that not only Dark Lord is keeping him, but also Lord Malfoy and even Lord Black like him. And that funny cousin of Bella had some kind of obsession with him.

Well, being ‘nice’ to him is annoying, but will pay back. Eventually.

Wait, someone said something about him having a special, rare talent?

Never mind, it can’t be anything worth remembering if I don’t.

I will ask Lucius for some details about him later tonight.

And then make calculation how to proceed…

Rabastan will laugh at me even considering talking to that mudblood, but if our Lord want us to teach him, we will.

_Oh, it will be fun._

_Let’s see how long you last, mongrel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, see you another day.


	15. Week of the nightmare time start!

**_Bella’s pov_ **

_He_ ’s coming here today! In just a few minutes, _He_ will be here personally for many hours.

Yes, _He_ ’s coming with that half-blood, but if _He_ ’s going to let him stay with me again, it means I got back _His_ trust.

It is all that matters. No matter what I will succeed in the task given and made something out of this mudblood. He did have a good eyes back then, when he wanted to.

That train show me this.

But a long way before the time until he is useable. And we have only so much time. _He_ is to be here during Yule too! Along with that…

But still!!

Oh, how amazing it will be, to have _Him_ here for so many days straight. Of course, the Dark Lord is busy and won’t be here all the time, but it is way more than at any other house. It makes up completely for teaching that mongrel. He should be grateful I will be wasting my time on him.

“Bella, _He_ ’s here. Stop day-dreaming.”

Finally.

“Welcome, My Lord.” I said with as much elegance as I can.

My husband says it too of course. Then where is this…

Are those bonds? Before I can ask if Snape is to be punished, Radolphus do it first.

“My Lord, is there a reason that he is… full-body bind?”

Maybe he can be a little… damaged? _He does_ feel as if _He_ is angry.

“Ah, don’t pay it any mind, Severus was trying to do something unneeded and it didn’t work, I told him it won’t, but kids… and so realizing the limited option he tried to run away so he won’t come here. Silly, learning is usually not one of things he run away from…”

Dark Lord eye’s actually narrowed while _He_ was saying it. How dare he…

“Learning from book? YES, I love learning new things! You? Too!! Her? No, never, I won’t, I would rather be insane, lost in my own mind or given over to Dumbledore himself!!”

He even talked back! That mongrel… I can feel the hand of my husband trying to calm me down. I can’t attack the brat without Master’s permission and _He_ looks only… a little amused by this outburst?

And the Dark Lord pay no real mind to this loud protest…

“As you can see, he’s not taking the news of this little training nicely, he haven’t calmed down since yesterday. Not typical of him.”

“My lord, I am sure that he can be taught here whatever you desire” pain too, if you let me.

“I’m sure you can manage or I wouldn’t ask you, Bella. You know about a little situation in Hogwart?”

The one where this… thing screw up? Everyone know.

“Yes, my lord, we’re all aware of the fact there were some trouble there, but not much more as it is kept in secret”

“Then let me make it easier for you. The chosen leader didn’t do a good job and Severus instead of telling me immediately, was covering for his incompetence. In the last moment he stopped the grave… consequences and nearly died in the process. So he need to know how to put properly people in their place when they do the job badly, not take pity over them or be afraid that they will be tortured rightfully because of their mistake. Is it understandable? **_Do not try to show it on him_** , of course, you are to teach him _how to show it to some random muggle_. Get anyone.”

He… saved the operation? Most just assumed that… but it would mean… he did the job properly?

“Yes, my lord, I will make sure he can” Even if it is the last thing ever, I won’t fail _Him_.

Ever.

I took the body of this… and get him to the training room. Good I didn’t kill ‘the bug’. He needs some practice with torture, it seems. Killing? No, he’s too… nice. But torture he should be able to do already if he is a ward of _Him_.

Otherwise it is clearly embarrassing _Him_ and I won’t let it happen.

Radolphus’ pov

“My lord, as Bella is starting with the training, would you like have a tea?” Surely, there must be a little more to the visit.

_He_ only titles his head.

“In your opinion, can he learn to be cruel when he needs to be? I want the assessment by tonight, so no, do not trouble yourself and observe your… wife’s training? Yes, and she better do a good job, it is her rehabilitation for that incident. If she can do her task properly, I won’t have any doubts left about her and by extension _you_.”

Shiver is passing through my spine and I’m not sure if it is because we might be trusted completely again or because of the threat.

Looks like we had to succeed, but…

“And if your ward won’t be able to be cruel at all, then what we are supposed to do?”

Upon hearing my question, He started to look thoughtful. Then smile cruelly.

“Oh, it would make a poor excuse in case of failure as I do not question whether he can be cruel or not, Radolphus, I do question that he need specific circumstances to this. Use Imperio on the muggle and made it say some bad things about me. Then… you will see and confirm it. The worse you say, the more interesting effect and faster you might get. Nothing else can trigger his cold temper, I assure you. Not until you try to hinder me, that is.” _His_ eyes did narrow dangerously. This is the Dark Lord, _He_ _can’t be mistaken._ And the information from Lucius…

“Can I ask another question, my Lord?” after getting permission, I do “ Is he really a… legilimens?”

He blinks and is… _clearly_ _displeased with me_.

“Were you two, some of the highest standing in our ranks, not some random lower followers, not aware? I remember telling Abraxas to tell your father. It is a known fact for those closest to me for a nine years already _._ How could it miss you? _It is… disappointing.”_

I can’t help, but feel fear. Was it really a case?

“Bella never said anything and she knows all that Mrs Black do know through their family’s connection and my father… he might have not believed it while hearing from Lord Malfoy. We’re apologizing for our ignorance” and hope it is enough.

And _He_ laughs. Was it… funny? Or a joke?

“So Orion decided to save poor Walburga her heart? Yes, with her already so deep jealousy and hatred toward my Severus… especially with her son being a Gryffindor. Well, I won’t hold it against you this time, but from now on be careful to receive _all the important information_ you are to have and _remember_ _them_. Is it clear?”

_‘my…’_ this is way more serious than I believed.

“Yes, my Lord” only one answer is a right one.

“Then I will leave it to you. I will be back in a few hours.”

_He_ didn’t even looked back, but it is natural. _He_ is the Dark Lord, the one who pushed the boundaries of magic.

It does fit for _Him_ not to look back at us.

So now… insulting _Him_ gives a results? I hate to do it, but I need to confirm the kid can actually be cruel or it is all for nothing.

And we will never get back _His_ complete trust.

.

.

.

Saying the plan to Bella, she was greatly displeased mildly speaking, as she is to be close and observe while I am casting the spell and looking from the corner.

Now, let’s start the show.

He already looks awful from witnessing a little of her torture. It doesn’t look good. For either us or him…

‘Now, go’

And one of the muggles, the one I chose for this little experiment, start talking.

“You’re the ward of that filth’s boss? Just look at them ,you can tell the superior is even worse.” Hmm? The nauseated expression is gone and indifferent mask came. The eyes cold and unfeeling… is it possible for it to be the effect of Occlumency? “Pathetic excuse for a man, no anima-..”

“Pardon? Who did you just insulted? Better shut your filthy mouth on your own or next time I won’t just shut it up ‘so painlessly’” that tongue spell? The same Bella got hit nearly four years ago? Well…

She knows a counter from back then and cast it silently.

“Saying the truth about vermin is the right thing to do. He is a pathetic excuse for a wizard and human, so pitiful, so pathetic he can’t do anything else, but give you away to people who hate you mutually. He’s just a mud-“

I know Bella will kill me, but mild insult don’t work good enough it seems…

Wait, is it blood? The tongue is… severed.

“Don’t you dare…” his voice is lower and… sounds more dangerous. Bella is actually looking satisfied at the imagine, whatever she sees from her standing. Maybe we have something to work with. What kind of spell he used anyway?

Ah, he _severed_ that trash’s _tongue_ with such a precision fitting a genius potioneer .

So l let **_the Imperio_** go.

The muggle tried to talk and scream and starts to cry, but without tongue and while seeing all the blood, it fall down on the floor.

“Care to repeat what you were to say? Ah, you can’t do it. You’re no Mulciber, he didn’t at least attacked Tom personally and Tom won’t be angry if you’re gone. You’re dead anyway from the moment Lestrange had you… Maybe let’s silence your brain eternally, shall we?”

Huh?

Interesting. He’s going on and in his anger and confusion didn’t notice _the Imperio._

But why he looks directly into that muggle’s eyes…

Then the trashing and something resembling a sound started, a lot of agony and pain was radiating from that thing. I think we were suppose to stop him from going too far, _He_ said nothing about letting him torture for real… Merlin!

“Bella, take the kid away”

We barely managed it. Was it… legilimency?

So it is true, _the kid is an asset_.

“You… he insulted Tom! I have to wash his mind in a bleach until there is nothing left of these filthy thought! Let me go!! Let me…… 

……… 

……………… 

………………….. _Oh_ ”

Heh?

“It was you?! You set it up for your training? It was… _Imperio_? Bugger, let me go, he will bleed to death!! It is Dark Magic and won’t heal on its own!”

… this is what the Dark Lord meant, isn’t it? **Mercy.**

I let him go and he… started healing the guy. Literally. I never heard of such a counter-curse. “Is it a creation of the Dark Lord?” if so, it looks neat, but not especially flashy as his usual one’s…

“No, it is my own spell, sir. I have a few, a few even Tom get a liking to and use from time to time. Like this one”

_Him_?

No way.

“Prove it.” No way kid your age is creating useful spells. I knew about that tongue curse, but.. one can be lucky. More? Not so.

“Ask Tom if you want to know. I am not to share them with anyone, who don’t have permission from him as some of them are as I said useful. Besides… you have some rats here? Nagini may be coming with Tom later, I believe, and she needs some entertainment too. “

Dark Lord’s pet. Well, getting them is easy, I will order the house elf to do it.

“It won’t be a problem” he only nods…

He behave like a collected person. Maybe staying for the entertainment have its effect or… those who insult _Him_ does not deserve your regret? Even while manipulated…

Well, now it is a worth _pet_ for our Lord. Bella seems to criticize him in other view as well. Well, she found someone just as in love with _Him_ as she is. Of course, she will look at him a little differently now.

Maybe we won’t disappoint _Him_ after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did maths, saw how useless I am to think about automatic today, subtract the time for learning tomorrow tomorrow of tomorrow and the fact that I need to cover this chapter as I loathed its pov x100 XDD  
> so another two :P   
> Exam can kill humans ;-;  
> Enjoy! or not, I didn't enjoy writing this one.  
> So sorry!  
> I absolutely like next through :P 
> 
> BTW there is no way pureblood would go around saying how their son's failed so they left out any details they could XD   
> BTW the reason Sev didn't recognize right away is a shock of witnessing Bella torture closely first, if any of you doubt.


	16. Family can be annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more chapter until Monday/ Tuesday!!!

**_Tom’s pov_ **

I didn’t enjoy making this decision AT All.

The only thing confirmed in the end was that in the situation that I may need his cold demeanor, I will get it. And I knew it before. Unfortunately… the point is and was that his priorities are not completely the same as mine. Yes, he cares about the plan, he wants to help me succeed…

But he does not understand his own meaning and worth, not yet anyway. Insecurity always is there.

And he shows _mercy._

And he didn’t learnt it from me. If anything, the cold and cruel self he shows when angered, he might have learnt this one from me.

But the mercy and desire to help another…

**_Potter._ **

His fault, even after so many years, he is still hindering me, still writing and seeing my Severus from time to time! Even that investigation didn’t make Severus hate the man.

_Because he was one of the first that cared._

Merlin it all, taking anything after a **_Potter_** …

I’m aware that he won’t endanger a cause or me as Lestrange so eloquently summed up after their failure! You’re useless in teaching him this, it seems.

At least after so many days with Bella, it seems that the amount of horror and sickness he experiences after witnessing torture on the level of ‘entertainment’ is way lower.

So he is getting used to it _, the first step_. Slow, but steadily forward.

Which doesn’t change the fact that so many days there, nearly until the New Year, and the progress is minimal.

And Severus barely talks to me for that now.

And was unusually quiet there all the time.

I don’t like it, but we will talk later when he’s rested and freshen up. _Maybe I should…_

Anyway.

Strange thing did happen instead.

Bella seems to like or at least accept him now, which makes me happy enough not to punish them, along the fact of the progress they made him do, and such an emotion she presented while I was checking on him later then. Her husband believe that she finally found the common ground with my Severus, but it is not at all mutual.

He still hates her completely and utterly.

Well, he can, in this way I don’t mind it at all.

**_But not talking to me…_** I might have gone overboard with this idea, but the plus outwitted minus. He is better prepared for the next meeting, he grew up a little ( for example he promised to try not to protect useless people as if only to never stay there again) and gained experience.

It’s not like he is the only one not liking the idea, I have so much less time with him and none alone last week! It was annoying and I had to hurt more people to repress the anger.

_It was necessary._

_But still…_

Nagini seems to think my Severus is in the rebellious phrase I told her about while explaining puberty… _He might be._

Possible.

Or just angry at me… well, leaving him there for training while he begged not to, might not have been the best idea from the view of the teenager, but if he could ignore what should be ignored and think the right way, I would not worry and then I would not sent him!

So Nagini is guarding him as he have pulled that stunt… He nearly cut himself with that spell of his! Thanks Merlin I cast that new invention just in case and his wand hand missed thanks to it, to thought he would try it… He must have a concussion or something.

Well, he’s at least calm now.

I need some sleep too.

I suppose he may not like it the most when he wake up, but I will join him there for my own comfort, I did miss him and I won’t lose a moment more, no matter what.

**_“Don’t wake up”_** I inform Nagini and lie next to my not-so-little boy.

It feels right, to have him back here. When he was little and scared from a nightmare, I often did it to help him sleep. **_Bloody muggle._**

…

2 and half more year and he can be here constantly. Sometimes I wish that I could just home-schooled him… but appearance and the joy of Hogwart… I wanted him to experience that life too.

Hogwart was once _my_ _home_ and I do still consider it as such.

I wanted Severus to get to know _my_ _home_ as well.

Sacrificing my comfort seemed mild at the time, but every year it is not getting better, but harder. He’s getting himself into trouble, is risking himself easily and never, absolutely never write when something bad happens and he should write to get it sorted out.

My self-sufficient boy.

But no more, even at Lestrange he used legilimency to cause pain for some reason! To destroy one useless mind he risked again his own! He’s still reckless, but thanks to Bella, he’s a little more careful about himself if only to never go back there. I will let him think it would be a punishment then.

Maybe we can go out tomorrow? We were not on the walk or anywhere for a few months I think.. Last one was before he went back for fifth year. I believe Abraxas said to come..

His mood would improve too.

As would mine.

_Maybe I should still…_

.

.

.

**_Sev’s pov_ **

Something is tickling me.

What could…

_Nagini_

**_“Nagini, move over”_** I still want to sleep after that hellish week.

**_“Young master, I’m not touching you there”_** what? Then what?

Tiredly, I decided to open my eyes. I won’t go back to sleep otherwise…

_Tom_

Okay, so he is clingy.

If he is clingy, then he didn’t enjoy the week more than I did. It does makes me feel a little better. A lot of better.

I really thought I will be either tortured to death or torture someone to death there… I nearly kill someone… Maybe it would be a mercy.

What she did to that man later…

I couldn’t help, but shivered inwardly from the memory. Never again I want to see this. All this because I am… too much of a Gryffindor.

And I did was worry Tom unnecessary and nearly killed myself. Not that I will ever tell this to anyone, Tom may be still pissed off by this… Well, maybe the thing I did was not the smartest and maybe, just maybe if I had reported them after the first week, it would all not happened.

There won’t be next time with those two. _Never._

Now… I need to be careful. From what I understand, the next punishment will be of this sort as well. So I have no inclination to ever be punished like that. So I need to do better and stop getting into trouble.

I have to ask Evan what can be considered trouble by proper Slytherin. So far I only cared about results and the way to get them was not that important as long as it worked.

Another problem is… how to stop being angry at Tom. I have never… not even once I was angry with him!

_But now I am._

From all things possible he chose the only one I would rather end it all than endure. I did survive this week mainly because that spell which prevented anything if I got too depressed.

I was all the time.

_Even when Tom was there._

Even his presence didn’t change the fact that it felt so bad. So much pain and fear. So much like **_that house_**. The one I decided to never go back to. At one point I could no longer decide if I want to be happy and make Tom happy if this is the price.

I wished even once that I took Mr Potter hand back then, when he said I could stay with them if I wanted.

It never happened before, so I was so scared by the thought… that it only got worse. The quilt has joined me there.

It is fine now, but… I am still angry. I don’t remember ever letting my anger just go fast.

**_“Nagini?”_** I need advice.

**_“Yes, young master? I can’t move master away, if you want to ask it. He will just come back and held you with more force. It is a stupid idea”_ **

…

It is not my biggest problem now plus it is warm here. I will let the fact go that he just come in uninvited or anything. I might have needed it just as much as he did, probably.

Otherwise he wouldn’t have come.

**_“No, it is not that. How I am to stop angry?”_ **

She was a human once and knew many people after that. Once she even told me she remember seeing the Dark Lord Grinderwald. And some other guy, who she considered friend. She rarely talks of those time through. As if afraid Tom will take these memories away…

**_“Young master, are you angry with master?”_** oh, she is worried about me. At least she is trying to use words which I do understand.

More or less.

**_“I… I may be. He leave me someone I hate”_** picking up the words and putting together clumsily… but she will know what I mean.

**_“Which one?”_ **

**_“One I want you eat”_** Merlin, not knowing full sentence is annoying. Can’t help it through.

**_“Oh… young master, she was here once and I couldn’t eat her as master said not to”_ **

I stare at her… I was joking! It was… to just rant, not to make you eat anyone…

**_“I wasn’t serious, Nagini, not eat”_ **

**_“Understand, young master”_** thank you for this.

**_“Then do you know how to stop angry? Tom will up soon and I need stop”_ **

**_“I think human can forgive out of love, young master. You love master?”_ **

Yes.

**_“I do”_** it is one of the few things I am sure. Just not how deeply.

**_“Then you can do it. Remember good things and hide bad as you do with nightmares”_ **

Oh, occlumency. I can hide it! Until I am ready to let it go completely!! Then I won’t hurt Tom’s feelings because of this childishness of mine.

**_“Thank you, Nagini, I love you too”_ **

I really do.

She didn’t answer, she just… slither on the bed around me ( not interfering with Tom as well, snakes are so flexible) and put her head close, so I pet her. I think she is happy. _No, I can feel it._

I’m happy you’re happy too.

_We’re family after all._

You’re right, I can forgive him it easier than most people as he is my family, my happiness and I do love him.

Just like that.

Falling asleep wasn’t that hard after this.

**_Me:_ **

****

****

By the time the teen woke up, the adult have already stood up, ordered elf to make breakfast and start making up his speech to sooth the angry teenager boy.

“Good morning, Tom” and after a moment **_“Good morning, Nagini”_** with his voice warm and usual as if nothing happened. The man could see the light occluding, but nothing as heavy as yesterday and he was talking again.

So instead of answering he stared at the hungry teen for a longer moment. The man is a Dark Lord who barely ever said something like apologies, if ever, but was thinking of doing it just to sooth his charge. Now, it seems as his effort were unnecessary, but…

His instinct told him otherwise.

And he believed in his senses a lot.

“Good morning, Severus, I…” Tom Riddle swallowed before continuating “ I’m sorry for imposing this kind of… situation with Bella’s training out of my own fear. I hope you can one day forgive me” it took a lot of the man to apologize like that.

Way more than one could imagine. Lord Voldemort felt after uttering those words like crap for a moment. Short one.

And teen stared shocked and then understanding look that come to him when he blurted:

“Tom, you’re sick? Wait, let me call a healer, **_NAGINI, TOM GOT SICK. ME CALLING HELP, DON’T EAT._** Just a moment, Tom, I will do tea, sit down on the sofa or armchair or…”

Instead while Severus was trying to find a floo powder, Dark Lord laughed. To the point he wasn’t sure if he’s not crying as well. ‘That kid…’

“Tom? Is it even worse? Merlin, we must have a potion for…” he couldn’t finish as he was pulled into a hug by the still laughing persona.

Only after getting hold of himself, Riddle said:

“I’m fine, Severus, people do apologize sometimes when they were partly wrong.”

“You actually admitting to it is a reason for me to believe you’re dying… Where is that powder…?”

But the Dark Lord only shook his head in an amusement and called over to Nagini **_“ I’m fine, lovely, stop panicking”_**

**_“Master, you don’t look fine… Young master looks worried too and is more familiar with human’s diseases… Are you sure, master?”_ **

**_“Completely, now stop it and help me stop Severus before he calls in half the healers from St. Mungo and prophet”_ **

He have gone just in time to take away a powder and calmly ( and for a long of time ) explain his reasons and apologies and that this time he was partly wrong so he said sorry as he couldn’t take it that he hurt Severus with this and made him so sad.

The teen understood it.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^thank you all for the comments and kudos :**
> 
> I DO ADORE THIS ONE I"M HAPPY I HAVE WRITTEN THIS if you want to know my opinion.


	17. New Year has many surprises lying around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not supposed to add today, but I'm stressed...  
> forgive me ;-;

**_Lucius’ pov_ **

Dark Lord and Severus are supposed to come here in the moment. After this… not favorable week for Severus. My Father did mention that the punishment of Severus was more of the lesson and precautions for future than actual punishment, but I did have such a high hopes that it won’t be anything terrifying…

I was so wrong.

_He sent Severus to Bella for teaching._ From all possibility, it is Bella that _He_ chose… It must be the lie that Severus told me to save those pathetic excuse of wizards that did it. He felt my hesitation, I think, while I was giving him a report.

So if I know that Severus probably covered for them again, _He_ would see it, feel it, too.

Especially that the first choice was just isolation and deep thinking of his idiocy. And then… It was changed to this hell on earth. Oh, I can’t wait for their punishment. Apparently, it is to be done properly after the end of the year as to not let anyone see the state they are to be left in.

Many people congratulate them on even getting the chance to survive. I should too when I will stop wishing them death. Eventually.

So… the state he will came in today may be of utter horror, psychical damage, insanity… You never know what Bella would do to him.

Worse.

Cissy said that Bella said some good things about Snape.

She never talks of Severus as acceptable! Not even once.

And I heard that Radolphus never mentioned him as mudblood pet to anyone anymore. Even when there is no one to report it to _Him_.

Either they failed utterly and are afraid so this is the way to make _Him_ feel better ( not really an option, they have more time to accomplish it when this strange behavior has started ) or just really start not hating him and still failed.

Failure is impossible to avoid. For Severus to do the way _He_ want him to, he needs to grow up a little, get more selfish, more focused on himself.

And we have established long time ago that he is always focused on _Him_ and only _Him_. Maybe it makes Bella tolerate him?

So here we are, scared a little that he will be in catatonic state and _He_ will demand we fix him. Merlin help us as we can’t fix Severus, right now he would be impossible to be fixed.

That chance was lost nine years ago.

“Lucius, your nerves are betraying you, don’t even think of showing yourself to Tom like that”

“Yes, Father” I wish I could, but thinking alone make it hard for me not to let the worry and fear out. I want to see him smiling once again… Severus is like younger brother to me. I don’t want to lose him like that because of her of all people.

The floo’s fire becomes green and _He_ is getting out of it, smiling all wide and happy… and Severus is… quite like himself? As if nothing wrong?

_No, he’s worried a little._

“Tom, welcome in our household, please come in!”

“Abraxas, thank you for inviting us” the smile is there, but the awful feeling of… well, whatever it is.

“My Lord” I bow a little to _Him_ and try not to keep my eyes on Severus obviously afterwards. Then my Father attention is…

“And Severus, of course. It is nice to see you whole and healthy again. We all heard about this unpleasant incident and interrogation which followed. Thank you for your hard work at Hogwart.” I know that Father is pleased our cause is fine and that Severus is fine too, I know he was also against those ‘training session’ as Severus is too young for both them and instructors. I agree, but… when the Dark Lord say so, everyone does so. It is a rule.

“Nice to see you again, Mr Malfoy, Lucius, thank you for inviting us. I hope you’re also healthy, Lord Malfoy.”

Merlin, he’s himself all the way, no permanent damage to his sanity or brain, _not another, more dangerous Bella._

I’m so relieved it just must show on my face. The moment it is acceptable Severus incline with his hand for me to move over to another room. To talk less formally and more bluntly like friends we are.

“Stop showing so much, Lucius, and yes, nice to see you too, I am sane, mostly, they have failed utterly, just made me more immune to after-witnessing-torture effect. Can we not talk or think about it?”

…

Well, you’re better than anticipated anyway.

“Yes, of course, Narcissa has gone off to visit her mother and I… stayed to make sure you’re fine, but I need to go now. She’s a little dramatic and wanted to know if you’re fine as well. Neither of us believed what her sister has told her… so you know. Don’t make us so worried anymore, you moron!”

Now he’s looking insulted.

You deserve the insult, you know.

“Whatever you can call me, I’m not stupid, just too idiotic with too much mercy for idiots.”

You… actually at least admitted it? Maybe that’s why he let them live without leaving a scratch.

“Yes, yes, I really need to go. Take care. In case you know how to use powder and contact me?” he nods so I continue “Don’t get into more trouble over here! Stay safe, Severus.” and so with this and the last ‘goodbye, my lord’ I am going over to the fire.

Narcissa has a limited patience after all.

**_Me:_ **

In the room were four, male teenagers.

First of them, visible the host, was having a messy brown hair, full of warm and happiness smile and he does had a glasses. He was a person easily considered a good-looking.

One of them was extremely good looking, even the way he moved and speak was charming in itself. His voice show a great amount of confidence.

The next one was a boy, a light brown hair with such a eyes and few light scars on his hand and a few scratches on his face.

The last one was short, a little rounded boy, with a pointed nose and small eyes.

They were all sitting around in the first boy room, enjoying their time together. After the last check up from the Lord Potter, they have pretended to go to sleep.

But it was a time for mischief or rather planning.

“Oj, wake up, Pete, Moony, we need to talk” said James Potter in a whisper. He didn’t want his father to know of their planning as he would say the thing should be resolved among the adults and it is rude to try to force one’s view on another. The point was, for those two, it was a life and death situation. They have less and less time to do anything until the said person graduate and they won’t be able to do anything to help him.

“Prongs? Padfoot? What the…? I want to sleep…” the last boy, Peter Petegrew said.

“Get up, Wormtail, we need to make a change in strategy and need you two’s insight and help!” said ‘the Padfoot’ Sirius Black.

“Okay, Okay, we’re up, aren’t we, Pete?” said the third, scarred boy “ So what is it, James? Sirius? What do you need us for?”

The pointed look to each other and they have communicated this even without the word ‘ We had to find a way ‘

“Moony, how do you persuade someone, who think of a evil person more and better than of himself? How can we make him change his mind?”

The understanding showing on his face, ‘Moony’ start to think. They were so focused, they didn’t pay attention to the grimace of the last boy.

“Can you tell me more, James? I mean, if that other person is really evil, than why showing it to him won’t work?”

It looks like the most logical answer. However…

“He knows, Moony, he said to us shortly before the second year that we’re right, but still have gone back” there was a little desperation and disbelief in Padfoot’s voice.

“So he… he care for this person enough to let it go? There is no way to change his mind normal method! Isn’t there anyone else, who he trust or can listen to?”

The smile broke from Prongs.

“Dad! He listen to dad and even mom a little! Even on this wedding of your cousin, right Siri?”

“Yea, I was shocked! He never reacted like this to anyone I know. I mean… when your dad said how cute it is that he’s so shy now, while as a kid, during his first visit he never shut up, he got so red! And then about him bargaining what present he can keep and for what in return” both the boys laughed warmly “ It was priceless, he was so red he had to hide his face in his hands! And it did lighten his mood a lot and make him less scared and awkward, so your dad’s plan did work!”

“Yeaa, then they mostly talk about mundane things like book or school or potion or daily days… but then he even promised to, if he gets good marks on OWLs, which is a sure pass, to come with us to the Quidditch match! Professional one!! So I have filled him in on all the things he have to know about it and…”

“James, I know it is great, but we’re sleepy, can we move on to the point?”

“Ah, yes, yes” those two looked a little embarrassed for drifting away so far. After all, they are hindering others from sleeping.

“So, your dad has an influence? Good beginning, but we need more… He helped Lily’s friend, Mary, didn’t he?”

“Yea, it is a sure information, even dad told me so, but refused to tell me what they learned during investigation and how much of that article is actually true”

The one with animal’s manipulation spell, which does not take a victim’s will, so is acceptable. The one which Severus Snape showed silently during the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Some people were scared, but… apparently using it to feed a giant snake, who could eat a human, is acceptable in the opinion of public.

“So… I can only see one way to make him want to share his time with us. Yes, James, share, getting him out is not a few talks feat. If he don’t give you a real chance and stay a few days with mind not already turn on by ‘ I will go back in a few days’ or so, then it won’t work at all. We need to get him to start talking to you, to us, again. The best on his own before that step is taken. And… we need to find something on Tom Riddle… Something to make public not want to stay behind him in getting Severus Snape back. If even one of this is not fulfilled… the chance for the rest is low if not for nothing, Prongs, Padfoot”

Those two looks horrified. It didn’t start nicely.

“So… the first step is to make him talk to us? But how? We’re trying for three years already and he talk more to me in vacation for a few days he is there than in Hogwart and talked more to James in a wedding than ever after his stay here!!” Sirius Black is vivid as if someone slapped him in the face.

“We ask for help.” Said the most logical one of them, werewolf boy.

“Moony, who?” Potter’s heir seems to be puzzled about this so slytherin-like tactic.

“Mary MacDonald. After all, if he is just as nice as you seem to think, well looking as he is helping you with potion and he helped me too when I was in the library with Lily, I suppose you’re right, then the answer is clear”

All three of them were looking expectantly at Moony.

He only signs.

“He helped her, but also covered for Mulciber, right?” a group nod “so if she were to thank him and ask to come to study with her, he might actually said ‘yes’ out of quilt of doing it, even if he would be reluctant. It is obvious whatever the reason was for this ‘memory thing’ Mary believes he did, he didn’t do it for those two. We all saw his state after, right?” another group nod “ So he must have done it to help someone he cared, maybe even his guardian. So he will feel not good for putting her in danger, now that it all passed and would agree because of it.”

‘Oh’ was practically on their face.

Moony decide to finish it and go to sleep afterwards.

“So he start hanging out with Mary and by extension Lily. Then you” the boy pointed at Prongs “ as her boyfriend joins after some time and then we joins too. He won’t leave immediately out of politeness or refuse joining again out of wanting to make it up to Mary. And like that with time the first phase can be archived. Now, let’s get some sleep and at Hogwart we will talk about it with Mary and Lily.” With this the sensible boy has gone to sleep and other two…

“Moony, you’re a genius!”

“I love you!”

…has gone off to plan together the details. Some of them were… imaginary. It doesn’t look like they were going to fall asleep any time soon.

The last boy, who didn’t say a word so far, only signed and mutter something as ‘ it is way too bothersome’ as he was laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked what they talked and this is it! Something we all suffered more or less at one point of our life! Mr Potter tried to distract him from his nerves and did it effectively.   
> Hope you like it, see you next when I can't stop myself and had to update.


	18. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished this part, all this part story, so I will post the rest. I AM CRYING.  
> Have peace, don't kill me, you can hate me.   
> Love you all anyway.

**_Sev’s pov_ **

Coming back to Hogwart this time was different.

_I think I was different_ , as if something has been broken and mended back. I could not really call it anything, outside of the feeling as if… that emptiness that come after me sometimes.

Sometimes when I couldn’t keep myself straight. When I couldn’t suppress the memories from that training, from the past, from the quilt. I do wonder if it has more to do with me actually getting used to this or the sole memory of that, but I am afraid that the answer is clear.

I… I wished that week never happened. I forgave Tom ** _, I did_** , but I can tell that something inside me snapped and won’t be fixed anytime soon.

I won’t be fixed to be the same.

Can even people like me ever be fixed?

I can’t just put the memories away completely most of the time like before. Back then it was a few hours after which I… let it all out. But in Bella’s care it looked like never ending cycle, endless, infinitely, damaging my heart and soul.

And it make me hate her even more, because _she loved every second of this._

I wonder… Does Tom too? I don’t have the courage to ask him, but questions multiply. Does he it only when it is necessary? Or is it even ever necessary? And when did I start questioning it? When I start doubting its necessarily?

_The moment you saw closely that none of those muggle were like your father. None of them was a monster…_

But… if they were normal, not dangerous muggle… then it would make… Tom and the rest… evil…

_You knew it._

Yes, I did, I knew it for so long, but accepting it once again, witnessing it personally, **_hurt_**. It hurt so much more than I would ever want to admit. I wished I could excuse Tom in any way.

_But they were innocent._

So I can only accept it, swallow it and go on.

_You chose this side._

For Tom, because I am fool who loves him. So great fool.

_So you will forgive, destroy yourself and all in his way and one day become a monster too._

I will. Life really sucks sometimes.

I can’t even talk about it with Evan, I have to hide it all, even from Tom. He can’t know I have doubts about this all. He is already worried about me enough as it is. I makes him worry about me way too much with my decisions. I need to lay down a little, especially after that investigation.

_Sometimes I’m so happy I forgets the price for this happiness._

That’s why I am alone in the compartment. Yes, normally they would not left me, but…

I kind of threaten to curse them as ‘ _I want to sleep’_ and Evan let me. Maybe he shouldn’t, he has already problems with Tom for not being there with me, but I need space and he knows about my time during a break and he knows I need it.

To sort out my mind and soul.

I miss Tom already. At least I didn’t think so much about this all when he was around. Two and half more years in Hogwart… and then I’m out. Once I thought I could become a potion master and then start travelling the world.

**I was so naïve.**

Tom won’t let me, not out and away from his side, probably not even to live on my own. Not a possibility. I never really thought about it as well…

My own, chosen **_house_**. Like the one mom chose for her and by extension later me. Maybe it is in blood? For us, for those of Princes’ blood to be a slave to their emotions? Or is it just me and mom? For sure not dad, he was a slave to his hatred. Am I a slave to it as well? I rarely forgive anything or forget.

Ha.

So much like my parents.

The worst of them, it seems.

Bugger them.

I can’t sleep now.

I cast notice-me-not charm on the door, no one will come in, but… I can’t sleep, I can’t stop thinking… How long do I have until I had to kill someone? Surely not before the end of the Hogwart… but Tom will demand it to prove himself that I am capable of what he will want me to do eventually and to _prove them I am dangerous._

Am I?

A monster already?

Or in process of becoming one?

Ah, love is such a pain in the ass as muggles says.

When was the last time I did use something, any of the once so familiar phrase from muggle world, from before? The last time was the day… the last day I used ‘ma’ or ‘da’ to mean my parents. I stopped because of etiquette lesson from Mr Malfoy and Lucius.

Being happy is such a difficult task, isn’t it, Tom? So let’s have our cold happiness along when we’re on this road to hell.

As this is the destination…

Right?

**_Abraxas’ pov (the end of the school year)_ **

Tom is pacing around. People stare at him constantly while thinking he don’t see it. When first asked, Severus answered that he’s paying back endangering her mind as he paid for endangering his during that training. Normally it would be like him, but…

Reports started saying that he _seems_ to enjoy it, talk with them even and… But would he not talk also out of politeness? Plus deceiving most of other Slytherins is no trouble for him, but Regulus and Evan… Normally, I would think so, but…

_Tom is angry._

Angry and… he would never forgive me using the word, but he’s scared that _he will lose Severus_. I told him, I have told him it was a bad idea!

_Apparently I guessed properly his first reaction too._

Merlin, Tom, he is too young for any of this. He’s not you. Not that I will ever tell you that…

The chance for the kid leaving Tom now… are high. That pain, the shock and the realization of the way some Death Eaters works (a few of them )… you left him with the most feral and sadistic of your followers who enjoy causing pain.

You sent a child, who despised pain and is good at enduring it to someone who loves to cause it. It must have some effect, just not the one you wished for.

Because, Tom, he will never be you, no matter how similar he is. Now it is… a lost cause. It’s so obvious that he has doubt and now they will explore it and take him away and you will snapped and we will all pay for it…

Anything we can do to prevent it is out of the reach… visits denied _by even Horace_ … the OWLs has ended, year too and… will he even come back? I have no idea. We’re here, at the station waiting for someone who can not want to go with you. He knows enough not to have to, enough to threaten it all. We were fools to think he will never change his feelings toward Tom, that he will never stop being attached to him.

Damn it.

I know Tom has hopes, but… no letter.

In over two months no letter.

Not even one.

It is here…

The train…

The last hope going away. People are getting out and out and he’s nowhere in the sight. Tom is… angry and impatient and enter it. Saying that Severus is probably not there is useless, he will check anyway so I go after him.

And miraculously **_he is there_** in the compartment. Not so alone as well, but not the typical way of keeping company too, especially outside…? The door are warded so strong that normal students and many adults won’t break it. I might have failed… Some of the spells are even considered dark arts.

_What?_

Tom simple crush them all with force of his fury and go in as if all these spells and magic were nothing and meaningless and I see the scene even more clearly now. The other children staying were the Potter’s and Orion’s sons and some two else, probably trying to get into the compartment.

It was protection against them…

Then… if they didn’t win him over, why he didn’t write back? Even once?

“Severus?” Tom ask so gently as if his ward were a child. I do look into the compartment and… if I thought that in the picture of that incident _with Imperio_ he looked the worst possible, I was so much in the wrong.

“Why you’re here, Tom? I mean, it is a train and… are we in London? I’m sorry, I thought they would be gone when we’re here. I will get my things…” Tom does not answer, just take his shrieked trunk and him by hand and go out. **_Like a doll_**. I do follow without a word.

The boys behind me stay silent.

After we are safely at Tom’s house, he start.

“Severus, you want to tell me what happened that you didn’t see fit to write me? I wanted to visit you to check up on you, but… Horace denied me coming with the reason of you _not wanting to see me_. I don’t really understand any of this. So explain the best you can”

Well, he come back so he won’t kill Severus or us.

“I never said so about your visit, it is a lie make up based on my ‘poor state’ and the need to keep things quiet and the letters… there was no point in writing when I couldn’t tell you the truth.” He just shrugged it off.

Truth?

Tom only signaled him to continue.

“… I can’t tell you, this is the problem. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you, I just can’t. I… my letters would be probably checked anyway, so it was useless and I tried, I couldn’t write it or any metaphor or anything related… It all just… I learnt a lot, Tom. I think I learnt about how this world truly works more in a few hours back then than from Mrs Lestrange during that week, I won’t make such a stupid mistakes anymore. I think… I understand it more now. If you think I am to pay for neglecting writing or anything else I have done wrong, it is fine. Just I had a request, can you keep the dreamless away from me? I’m trying to put it away for a week already, so far Evan helped me, but…”

You’re… addicted? But even after witnessing torture… after Bellatrix… you never had to take it even once after ‘entertainment’, not to mention for such a length of time.

_What happened?_

But… you can’t say it, so…

**_No_** , he wouldn’t, not to the teen.

Tom was silent, in his rage and fury. _He stayed silent._

“So… he made you take a vow to something?” Severus nodded. Merlin… “and the memory of it?”

And then Severus laughed like a insane maniac. It was a terrible, broken laugh.

“Apparently, mind in the state of extremely shock is quite lowly guarded and can be easily pierced with legilimency as long as you disregard the additional damage it could do. This way the memory, despite staying, is useless as show no face or posture or voice color or anything that can point to anyone. Fitting, isn’t it? After I did alter Mary MacDonald’s… I had doubts about torture, I can’t say I did not, she does _enjoyed it_ so much I was afraid that starting to be indifferent to it makes me a monster. But I was wrong Tom, we’re all monsters, wizards, muggle, giants, werewolves…” the way he stopped at the last one… We understood and the blood was drained away from Tom’s face. First time I had seen him this pale.

I could tell that I was pale and trembling too. **_I had to asked in his stead anyway…_**

“Were you… bitten?” he looks at me sadly.

“No… I… it was close, I have used… that spell, the manipulating… one to make it not bite me barely in time… and then bond it with the spell Mr Black shown me once and cut h… it a little with… Sectumsem… “

**_“DON’T”_** Tom suddenly shouted “ Don’t, you’re hurting yourself, you can’t tell much of the event itself then. But…” now Tom’s eyes are narrowing “it has something to do with those boys?”

“I can’t tell you anything important, Tom…” he’s quite… silent and nearly unmoving, save for the moves representing breathing. Outside of the dreamless, you also have retreated a little further than necessary or healthy into your mind, didn’t you?

“It’s fine, let’s get you to have some sleep instead. You must be… exhausted. I am here, no one will hurt you, so try to. Nagini is here too” he said and show with his hand toward a snake which has slithered closer to the teen and practically put itself around the boy.

It was here…

It takes some time for Severus to finally fell asleep looking at how tired he was, but…

I put that silencing spell in advance, the one which was invented by Severus and Tom chose to share it with a few ‘strategy’ people.

“ ** _I will kill them! Torture until the broken point and far beyond!! I will make them see their beloved ones die a painful death for days before I end their own life!!!“_** the storm has come, and after a moment I hear hissing : ** _SssSSssSsssssSSssssssssssSsssssSsssssss_** and then with his back to me “don’t come closer to Severus, Nagini will stay with him” now he turns his face to me with a maniacal smile on his face “ And here I am so close to the seat, in 4 months or so it will be mine, but… well, as long as there is no connection or proof, few muggleborns families…” he looks thoughtful “ let Bella take care of this with full explanation. Emphasis the certain party participating in isolating and damaging someone, who belongs to me. She enjoys a revenge and challenge. A little retaliation is in order or do you object? Last time you were right, you’re better in parenting than me, it seems so tell me, am I overacting? Should I do nothing? I can’t trust my own judgment in this situation. So? “

I am not the best parent, but…

Even I know the answer.

“To say it is your fault or by your order, he would have to tell the wizarding world of similar offense just to make accusation, so no proof why he should think so. I believe Bellatrix and few others were indeed bored lately. AS long as no one see, there would be no problem in my humble opinion. It is quite a good occasion to let them loose for a while. Good for their mental capability, I suppose.”

Tom’s smile becomes crueler and wider and I know these families he will choose were just **_so unlucky._**

Another month the torture would not be that bad as it will be today.

Eye for eye, muggle lover.

You touch something not belonging to you, you broke the rules.

Revenge is in order.


	19. Werewolf and human don't like each others

*flashback from two months earlier*

**_Sev’s pov_ **

That potion has a few ingredients which had to be acquire during a full moon. This is precisely the reason, why I got the permission from professor Slughorn to get them. It was not easy at all, looking as it is not quite safe and professor is worried something will happen and Tom will be hindered.

Yes, **_Tom is his favorite among favorites._**

From our year, the favorite is a muggleborn girl, my once friend, Lily Evans. Her skills with my help are more than adequate and she has a good look and personality, which for our head of house are just as important, and is of course popular among her peers.

For him, my worth is in my natural skills – the most talented potion’s student he ever had, probably the most talented in a three centuries he’s saying this often enough – and the fact Tom is my guardian. Yes, it is annoying that the second part is in his eyes SO much more important, but thanks to that I can have a few additional privilege, so I won’t argue or complain.

Ever.

I’m a Slytherin after all.

And where else would I experiment?

Anyway, I am outside after the curfew to get those ingredients from Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was supposed to come with me, but got some mission from Dumbledore and had to leave me alone. I have to write Tom about this little piece of information, I suppose, but make sure he know it may be a trap.

You’re not saying something like that to your enemy’s charge. No matter how much better relations I have with Gryffindors lately. They are everywhere!

Bugger them.

Fact is, I am in fact owning something after ‘that stunt’ to MacDonald, so I agreed to help her during this OWLs year in potion. What I did not know is that I would be teaching practically all my year of Gryffindors! So much of my precious time… but debt is debt and I hate having debt, so I will manage.

Worse, I had a feeling it is some kind of strategy and got it all easily from the mind of that Peter whatever his surname is. He’s so abysmal in potion I don’t ever bother to remember more than name. Moreover, he’s neither cold or warm – neither has any positive or negative feelings toward me, so he never was on my radar.

The shock I experience in his mind was not one I would ever expect.

He’s nothing like a normal Gryffindor. Not that much of a coward, but mostly he… just want to hide behind strong people. _Like Marauders._

As he is a friend of Sirius and Potter, they will absolutely try to pay me back for any kind of comment I would make on this and see it as an accusation, but I would not believe his words. He will always choose a best for himself as if he was a Slytherin... I know partly what he feels, but I would rather not follow someone out of fear.

Only love or admiration or need.

Need is what we share.

Unfortunately, his loyalty is… not strong. Some people would argue that we, Slytherins, are loyal only to ourselves, but it is so much false. They are all **so much more loyal** to their family, its ideology and many to Tom now than some of Gryffindors can imagine. 

His mind is closely as abysmal as skills in potion and other subject. I have a feeling he did also argued with that hat. I don’t want to try getting into ‘it’ again unnecessary. It was unpleasant experience, but thanks to him I know it is all the plan of one called Remus Lupin. Or rather thought up by Lupin and started realizing mostly by the interested in this party. That Pete did come along.

Well, only five people to get away from then.

From that time, I acted normally, but tried to be careful… it failed. I know it from Evan’s advise. I’m getting sucked there, to that warm again and this time I have doubts.

Those doubts may cost me everything I have so far.

Bugger it.

So I decided to take additional course of potion as an excuse to minimalism this meeting and so I am here getting ingredients during a full moon as any potioneer would do, so I can get that experiment of mine working.

I can’t wait to see the results, in fact.

Another one collected, three more to go.

So I am going a little farther into the forest as that ingredient can only be found there, not so close to the water. 

And suddenly I heard a sound close to my right. Damn, some creature…

I’m turning around with the wand and shield ready and… suddenly it is **easily broken** and _I’m on the ground._

Something big, furry, strong is on me… with the amber eyes…

**_Werewolf…_ **

_I’m going to die…_

No, no, no, how can I? Calm down, think, it is… not eating me immediately…

_Playing with its food._

One of its paw did hit me and I know I am rolling on the ground and then hitting the tree later. In the background, a deer is closing in fast, but… no, it doesn’t matter, **_it_** is close again.

And with its jaw open and **_so close._**

Seconds to die… **_That spell._**

**_‘Auditeordo!”_** it won’t work for long, no spell work for long on werewolf, not even one so much similar in effects to dark arts, so…

_Another spell of the nature, the one to get out the annoying quest._

**_“Nervo aeternam”_** and the dark substance, like a shadow is getting hold of the beast just before it can fought out the previous spell… **_Now, to kill it._**

**_“Sectumsempra!!!”_** the only spell I know which can possible work.

_Please, work…_

It damaged it severely, now I have to fast sever its head, before… **_“Sectumse…”_**

I didn’t realize that the dog, which has appeared out of nowhere has suddenly become _a human_ and _punched me._

**THE HELL?!**

“You could have killed him!? Are you crazy, Snape!!?” that voice… Black? But… he’s no dog… animagi? Unregistered? Then…

I look the way the beast should be, right now momentary incapable of moving and deadly hurt for now – it will heal shortly _even with this curse_ – and Potter next to it, looking worried and… that rounded boy?

But why?

Why would they? How? There was no one else here…

**_Animagi?_ **

_And a werewolf? And three of them without… Oh._

**_Remus Lupin is a werewolf…_ **

I don’t look back at Sirius anymore. _I run_. Time is precious. Any moment can be tragic. I am no animagi, **_it_** , he will kill me… _worse, he can turn me!!_ I know I am bleeding from somewhere, my vision is getting more and more red and my left arm hurts and hurts a lot. From that tree, I suppose. 

_But it matters not._

Nothing outside of getting out the hell of there. I can’t… **_Tom…_** I have to go back to him!

I barely register getting into the common room, vomiting all the contest of my stomach and maybe stomach itself as well and hiding in the corner in the common room… I didn’t look out or try to wake up anyone.

I don’t believe my voice enough to work.

I tried to calm the panic attack, but it… didn’t seem to work properly.

Not anymore.

The breathing technique from the therapist… the last time I had to used it… long ago…

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

**_[ kropki to czas powtarzania ]*me_ **

…

..

.

..

…

_Let it all go, don’t think, don’t let yourself remember._

_Breath…_

It wasn’t until someone come for me that I regain _any sense_ of surroundings.

****

**_Albus’ pov_ **

It did feel like something is wrong…

I was against letting him go get ingredients, but not allowing may need actual explanation, one I was not eager to give Horace.

And it nearly cost us two lives.

When James Potter come in with tears, I was worried. He’s not the one to usually shred them for no reason. He was also dirty and… **_covered in blood._**

“Headmaster, I’m sorry, help us! Remus…” and my blood turned cold. Today is full moon. I was aware they knew, but… why would anything happen? I barely stopped myself from showing any fear and ask gentle.

“James, what about Remus?”

“We know he is a werewolf from our second year, we even… we became animagi and… we… might have let him out of shack, so he could not hurt himself, but run around with him in the forbidden forest…”

I’m seeing black.

**_No_** _, the student was supposed to be in the forest, Horace’s one_ , **_his ward…_**

No…

“James, what you did was irresponsible, but please, tell me precisely what has happened?”

“This time Moony run away from us…” this time? There were more? I need to make sure it won’t happen again… “ and he… he tracked down Severus in the forest and we couldn’t keep him and get there fast and…”

“James, where is Mr Snape?” please, let this child be alive…

“He… he used something, I don’t know what, to stop Moony for a moment and then bonded him and hurt him and we barely stopped him from killing Remus and then… he run back. He was hurt, but I don’t think he was bitten or anything serious… “

“And Mr Lupin?”

“He seems to be able to stand in his wolf form when I was leaving, but not much more. Sirius is trying, as a dog, to get him back to the shack…”

They are alive.

Oh Merlin, I nearly had a heart attack.

But…

“Good, I will ask Minerva to check for sure” I’m sending a patronus and turning to James again “So… does he know? “ it is the second most important question now.

“I think he does, he saw us and he would… add two to two, sir. If it is out, Remus would have to leave, sir, we have to persuade Snape not to tell anyone!!” his expression is worried and he has a reason… persuading Mr Snape is a feat I never accomplished so far. If asked, he might not tell anyone at school, yes, but _he will tell Tom._

And then Mr Lupin is practically dead.

Situation is critical, I need to talk with Horace now.

“Thank you for informing me, I will take care of the rest, go back to the dorm” and so I am going to the dungeons.

Probably the worst talk in my career is in order. There is no much choice about what to do.

I wished I could do it differently…

****

**_Horace’s pov_ **

I can’t believe it! Werewolf here… but Mr Lupin is so kind and responsible boy! Still, to thought he would get out like that… the spells were not enough? Cast by Albus? Probably another door were accidentally open or a hole somewhere… he didn’t specify why, but…

_One of my student was nearly killed._

The one I gave the permission to go there and get the ingredients for experiment! Just a stupid experiment like any other, he will do them a lot in his life while thanks to this he was nearly lost to us…

When it will be out, the school is ruined, the Lupin boy will have to leave and Albus will be sacked and we all attacked for letting him in… I have no idea how Albus is going to try to persuade Severus to stay silent. It is not a matter of a simple hex or curse or prank…

Oh, my boy, thanks Merlin you manage to get out of there… no less of Tom’s ward… How will I even tell Tom about it? No, I can’t or he will make a case of it, his beloved charge was nearly killed.

He once said, while I was visiting, that ‘the teddy bear’ hug I witnessed happened a lot when Severus was younger because of the nightmares and out of missing him so much he did repeat it back then … For him, the boy is more like a younger brother than a son, I know it as I know him.

No older brother is letting anyone get away with hurting his younger sibling.

How are you even going to solve it, Albus? 

He’s in the common room in the corner… curling like a ball. He didn’t even notice me and he’s shaking so much and crying… his arm looks awful and there is blood coming from his head… He need to get to Poppy fast!

But Albus… yes, he will just ask her to come there, yes, it is the only way!

“Severus, we need to go see headmaster, can you stand?” no reaction, but he let me help him out. It was more of like… picking up a doll? He barely reacts to any of my words… Oh my…

Slowly, we’re making our way to Albus’ office.

It is all so unpleasant.

I even help him sit in the right place… If I just show him or let him go, he would just fall on the floor. Some potion are in order…

“Albus, wait, he is too incoherent, let me give him some restoration potion, it will help a little.” After I have done so, he looks a little more animated and asked with a silent ‘professor?’ as if not sure what he’s doing there… “We need to call Poppy, look at his hand and head! He might have concussion!!”

Albus looks thoughtful and shake his head… what?

“We need to take care of this first” I can’t believe my ears. The kid need help!

“But Albus!? Look at him, the talk may wait, I will go for her then…” and so I am going through the floor to the infirmary.

“Poppy, tragedy, Mr Lupin, as a werewolf, get out of the shack, Severus… “ I’m losing a breath, both the events and my age is getting even with me. “ He was out, on permission, not bitten, but need medical help immediately…”

“What? Give me a moment, I will take a few potion…” and so in the five minutes we’re there, but… Severus is unconscious and Poppy is already taking care of him.

There is something wrong with Albus through…

“Don’t worry, you can talk with him later. I’m sure he will see the reason, he’s a smart, caring young man” I am hoping so.

“It is already talked though, Horace, don’t mind. He need a few days of rest, I believe.”

Done? In five minutes with Severus? Well, if you say so…

“Poor boy, so unfortunate… we’re lucky he’s so similar to his guardian in both strength in mind and magic or we would have lost two students today. I hope he will get back to health and normality soon too. Such a trauma once again…”

Albus is weirdly silent in answering. He must be worried about Mr Snape and Mr Lupin as well.


	20. Not funny decision

**_Minerva’s pov_ **

Out of all people expected to want to visit with me during the beginning of vacation, Tom Riddle was one of the last. Apparently his request for visit were declined even by Horace lately. He must have annoyed him somehow or so.

And all those muggle-borns’ who lost their families and lives lately…

Out of all people who would dare to come here to ‘discuss’ anything, he is one of the last. I can guess why he would not want to talk to Albus about anything needed to be talked about, so close to selection, he does not need any fight or real damage to reputation. Still… does not mean that I wish to talk with him.

So I do wait in my office.

Whatever he wished to talk with me about, I need to take care of it fast and calmly. Expressing myself and my anger this way can only do a damage to already worsening situation.

With Albus so silent lately… Maybe old age does caught up with him in the end?

There is a knocking on the door. _So he is here._

“Enter” shortly, no more than needed politeness. I do not need to pretend I like him after all.

“Good morning, Minerva, I hope you are well” better than those people you ordered to kill or do so yourself.

It was so horrible aurors didn’t find too much of the victims at all… Only the evidence of it happening.

“Good morning, can I know the reason for your visit, Mr Riddle?” the faster you’re out of here, the better.

He only smiles.

“Oh, don’t hurry up so much, you won’t see much of me anymore.” What? They took that child away from you? Then… “ I wish to pull out Severus from this institution. I thought you may be a better choice to handle the necessary documents. After all, if I were to see the old fool now, I would try to kill him for what he did.” He said calmly and indifferently.

What…?

Taking Mr Snape away…?

And… Anger suddenly filled me, how could he make up things like that about that man!?

“I don’t see the logical reason for this solution for whatever you even try to accuse the Headmaster. Moreover, calling such a respected man like that is beneath you, don’t you think, you, as a candidate for Minister of Magic?” insulting Albus so openly…

“Oh, don’t mind me, I am just angry that my charge was probably attacked by the dark creature after the curfew when he was out with **the permission** and then forced to take **a vow to silence** it to protect said creature and old fool’s position. Moreover, his memories were forcible tampered with when his mind was at his lowest after a severe shock, but as I had _no real evidence_ for court to prove it, only hints given by Severus, I will reduced it to… taking him the fuck away before you all can manage to kill him. Nothing more, professor McGonagal, I will left you the documents. Have a nice day.”

I’m shocked and stare.

**_Werewolf?_** It couldn’t be Mr Lupin, he can’t go out and almost… but… Mr Snape was…

Then the reason he was less focused and absent-minded were not out of what this man was doing and doubts as I speculated? Then… Oh my Merlin…

I can’t answer him. I just can’t. Albus just wouldn’t… He couldn’t…

_‘To protect Remus Lupin’s life, he might’_

His voice once again cut through me like a sword.

“Ah, and Minerva, a little advise as a parent to you, next time you just let a student threaten fellow student to get ingredients to brew dreamless and don’t make a frequent control of its _possible_ usage after such a shock, it might be worse. Severus has addicted himself for the last two months of nearly daily use of it. He don’t need infirmary to do it as long as he had ingredients and when is quite desperate… I’m sure he had it easy to find some idiots to buy them for him. He’s on the rehab from this and it does not look either nice or is easy. I’m afraid it will take longer with nightmares still going on and the lack of ability to even talk about the traumatic event without… grave pain caused by the vow. Be more careful with next nearly killed student, if you could.” It was told in both cold malice and… regret. As a goodbye quote to make it clear how much this is the reason for ‘that revenge’ that happened lately…

The moment I am out of the shock and can again think coherently I don’t waste any more time and I am already going over to Albus’ office. We need to talk.

The password is still the same.

“Minerva, dear, something happened?” One breath, it might be still all just a lie.

“Albus, I have a visitor, Tom Riddle” his face become graver and for once reflect his age, the eyes lost its usual twinkle “ Apparently, Mr Snape was nearly mauled by a werewolf and sworn to silence and due to the shocked got addicted to dreamless, so Tom decided to pull him away. Can you… explain? Any of this??! And why was I not informed? Why no one keep the eye on the kid? Why even Mr Lupin get out? Was it him? This should not be possible!”

Albus only signs and asked with a worried voice.

“He told you that? So he knows, but… with no evidence he won’t get Mr Lupin hurt, I will need to change strategy to make few student have to go home or else…”

“Albus!!!” I shout now. There are questions needed answers.

“Minerva, I have no other choice. Mr Lupin’s life was on stake there.”

Not only his.

“I know it Albus, I’m all aware of his situation which makes even less sense why you didn’t tell me… The other child got addicted!”

“Poppy made sure he only got…”

“For Merlin’s sake, Albus, the kid is a genius in potion, for him making a dreamless in sleep is not the big idea! Tom even made sure to inform me of how he acquire the ingredients. It is not the point! What if he did something to himself out of trauma? He needed more observers and I know about the ‘condition’ !! I’m not even bringing out the vow, Albus, but this much you could do for the kid…”

The vow is too much, I can see its necessarily, but it doesn’t change the pain it would bring.

We should do something for him. He did save one of my cubes even if he messed with her memories afterwards. He was just in much a danger after all. He’s not a bad person in heart…

“I didn’t want to make you feel guilty as well, Minerva. Horace believed in me talking around Severus and agreed not to let Tom in just in case as a way to let him go back to normal and not let it slip accidentally… Poppy don’t know anything unnecessary. What I did was… morally wrong even if in good intention. I didn’t want to burden you as well.”

Oh, Albus… This is why you looked so much worse lately for those who knew you. Still…

“You should have told me…” there is a silence and I don’t think either of us know what to say next.

For sure not me…

“So, the reason for Tom coming?” I nearly forgot…

“He’s taking him away from Hogwart. Next term, Severus Snape will be no more a student of Hogwart. He started to say all the reason he does so and I had no time or strength to try to persuade him otherwise. This child is not coming back here.”

Headmaster of Hogwart, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Grinderwald is closing his eyes in resignation.

“Do you believe he may change his mind, Minerva? Severus has already written OWLs here and changing school at this point, even for home-schooling would be both suspicious and maybe even impossible if he want to candidate…”

“He… I… I don’t believe he cares about it, Albus, he may transfer him to Durmstrang… I didn’t know what to answer to his accusation with, Albus. At one point, it stopped being about pulling him out, but about… anything else. I don’t think I can change his mind. With this declining the visitation, Horace has even less chance than normally and we both know how Tom Riddle is.”

“So either there is a talk with Tom and a good reason or we let him took him out. Nothing else, it seems.”

“No, there is none” any time I asked about how he feels ( on the side), he only said he’s nervous cause of OWLs as he need to do nicely not to embarrassed Tom or so on.

**_I believed that crap._ **

The reason he was nearly fleeing any time he saw my lions were not Sirius or James pestering him more than before and it becoming more annoying to him as I believed.

**_He was running away from Remus._ **

Completely stopping talking to Miss Evans or Miss MacDonald…

It was such a bright sight that he still possesses so much good in him to talk to another without any prejudices… and have thoughts on his own.

He was not even talking much to any Slytherin… but publicly he never did. I didn’t take it for depression and addiction that it was.

So… he won’t come back here. Maybe there is something to change the mind of Riddle, but the question is if Severus want to ever be back here…

**_Me:_ **

There were two people before the house located at the Little Hangleton and more were coming. They looked as if afraid to enter…

“Tom said not to enter until he’s here, right?” asked the Lord Black.

“No, apparently he ordered Nagini to attack anyone until he is back. He is in bad mood, Severus has a withdrawal of potion after all. It must look terrible and Nagini is making sure he’s not taking any… Most of the time he’s either asleep or catatonic or vomiting. Anyone coming in would, as he put it so eloquently, disrupted him even more so the order.”

Orion Black looked thoughtful.

“You’re sure that it was werewolf? The thing which attacked him?” Lord Malfoy only nodded “ and my son might have something to do with it?” another nod “ Merlin it all, he can’t even keep away from the trouble… don’t be surprised, Sirius may be a feral idiot and little Gryffindor’s beast, but he is no werewolf. He looked fine during the moon last time.”

“And he’s at Potters now, not home?”

Other man only grimaced at that.

“I couldn’t make a big deal out of it, not with selection so close, besides we have agreed and Tom too, to just take away Severus from there and leave the case. If we can’t prove it truly, it is too dangerous”

There was a deep sign before an answer from Abraxas Malfoy.

“He agreed only because making a case, even with forcing out evidence of your son, would mean that Severus would have to relive it for many times over and over. He has practically won anyway. Evan Rosier is to observed who the werewolf might be in the next term. It won’t be easy… old fool must be already scheming how to mislead us”

“When he’s not?” asked the third voice, Nott was his surname.

“When eating those awful muggles sweets of his?” answered another voice from the house of Rosier.

“Then… well, this way the punishment of yours sons was postponed?” asked Antonin Dolohov in a little mocking attitude.

There was not a define answer from two mans addressed. They face were while and shaking a little at the prospect.

“Yes, Tom would kill them now. And he needs first to see to Severus being stable completely again or he still might in the week. We talked and in the end he agreed.” This was answered by Lord Malfoy as if the lot of them didn’t cut into the discussion with useless remarks.

“As long as the kid is alive and sane, he will be mostly fine too. It is a priority now, with election” this was the moment when Lestrange’s and Lucius Malfoy with a nod to his father has arrived as well and only one person expected was still missing. It took a little more until it changed.

The ‘pop’ was heard and everyone turned around to its direction.

Tom Riddle was there.

“Welcome everyone I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, looks like _his cat_ was not informed. I hope there is some fight from this” he smiled maliciously and the shiver did pass through their spine. He has gone directly to the door and opened it as a ‘host’ “ Anyway, come in, **_SSsSSsssssssSSss_** she won’t attack you now. Officially because of additional personal problems I do not accept people for ‘those session of solving trouble’ for now, so no one will interrupt. Moreover we need to talk through selection and Severus’ further education. Is anyone aware if Durmstrang is any acceptable?”

“I will show you all I found about it, but they do teach dark arts, so it may be, my Lord” said man called Yaxley.

And so the planning has begun.


	21. Punishment

Sev’s pov

Another nightmare…

Another one I can’t tell Tom about, another night all vomiting and shaking. I shouldn’t have took so much of it…

Bugger me.

Fortunately, I’m shaking less and I am not so pale and dizzy all the time anymore. It is a good sign, means I will soon be way better and all this… withdrawal would be just this, the nightmare.

Now Tom is always worried about me. So much good it gave me, asking Evan. He said that talking to Gryffindor may not be a good idea so I change strategic to more passive, but he never said trying to avoid it is lethal.

_Well, not that he knew there is a werewolf in the Hogwart._

Just thinking about **_his human face_** makes me want to vomit. And it is not scary. I didn’t think that there might be things worse than witnessing torture, but now I know there are.

_Being nearly shattered to pieces is one of them._

_Nearly killing your classmates who nearly killed you is second._

_Lying to Tom as I can’t tell him the truth…_ this one is the worst now that I am home. I tried in parsentongue, but to no avail. The vow is universal for all language, it seems.

**_“Young mastter?”_** Nagini is worried too. All the time, always around and makes false alarms to Tom any time I stand up only to vomit a little, I’m not dying as you’re so eloquently trying to express to Tom. I’m just unwell, addicted and little traumatized.

That is all. 

“Severus? You’re fine?”

Merlin, I have woken him up again…

“I’m fine, I’m sorry Tom for waking you up…” again **that signs of his** …

“You’re not fine and you have nothing to apologize for, come on, let’s have some tea” his voice is gentle and warm… nearly enough to make me feel better on its own.

But…

“Tom, you have a candidature and meeting and Ministry… you can’t not sleep, just go. Nagini is with me and I know how to do tea. I’m not that inept like some dunderheads.” I don’t want to be a reason all is falling.

Not like this, out of your worry for me.

He only shakes his head in disagreement and then he pick me up like a pillow… **_WAIT. What?_**

“Tom? Wait, Tom, I’m too big for this! I’m not a twelve!! Let me down!” and I was ignored profoundly. I am way too weak to resist… He only let me down when he reached the destination: his room. Then he conjured a bowl…

“Lie down, don’t stand up, this is a bowl, if you’re nauseated, just use it and evanesce later. **Don’t move** , I will bring tea and then we’re going to sleep, both of us. I’m not the one who sleep less than minimal, Severus.”

“But I am only staying here and sleepi..”

“You’re fighting addiction, I read a book about it and my job seems mild in comparison to the things your organism is experiencing. _Just do what I ask of you_.” And without waiting for another protest, he’s out.

Oh, is he…?

**_“Tom angry me?”_** I ask Nagini. She hears more than me what he talks about. Usually.

**_“No, mastter is angry at people who let you be hurt so much.”_ **

**_“Not me?”_ **

**_“No, master is worried about young master as young master’s recovery is described as long and painful in book and master can’t be here all day to observe and take care of you, young master”_ **

Tom…

Damn it, I screw up any time I am there. Like big time. Hogwart is… a bad talisman of mine, it seems. Not that I was not happy there…

He’s back before I can finish my thoughts.

“It is a potion-based one to smooth a stomach, try it. I can’t add sugar, but it should help…”

Argh. Awful. I ate and drank worse things once, so I can manage not to show it, but never voluntary I will drink it. Potion rarely taste that bad, even if not nice after all.

“Thank you, Tom. And I’m sorry for another problem.”

He only smiles. Sadly.

“Usually you create them a lot, but this time it was not your fault at all. Don’t try to blame yourself. Let’s get some sleep, hmm? Sleeping here helped you a lot once, it can again”

Not here, but with someone I care for. Your presence alone or Nagini helps a lot. I don’t even want to tell you the state I was at Hogwart while I tried not to use dreamless…

**_“Good night, Tom, Nagini”_ **

**_“Good night”_** Tom answered and Nagini put herself as she usually does. Before I am out, I can make out another whisper, not intended to be heard, I am sure and something like fear from Tom’s expression.

_“Thank you for staying alive against that beast and coming back…”_

And the sleep took me over.

**_Lucius’ pov_ **

Punishment’s time.

For those two, it is supposed to be given today as it is the soonest that Severus can come. Whatever really happened to warrant his state, Father didn’t want to tell me, outside the apparent plan to not let him go back and possible transfer to Durmstrang.

Evan is in awful mood after getting to know about it and I am not sure if he won’t snap soon. I don’t think that Severus like it too.

Well, he will be here today, I may have a chance to talk with him about it later.

Both idiots are white as sheet and their fathers not much better. Oh, they know they will be both sane and alive by the end, but it won’t be a nice, annoying detention or walk in the Forbidden Forest. Nothing like this.

Today they come through the floo along with that snake. Oh, _He_ took **_this_** as well.

“Welcome everyone, I hope you all know the reason for today’s event?” no one admitted otherwise “. **_SsSSSsSSsSssssSssSsSSssSSSssss_** I don’t recommend going close to Severus for now, Nagini is keeping her eyes on him for me.” No one, even me, has revealed any desire to do so in this situation. As if satisfied, _He_ continued “then let us proceed” with a great, charming smile. No one would suspect that the activity we’re moving on to is a torture of 16 years old children.

No one out of those involved.

Not everyone was present, only those who were either following _Him_ from the beginning, their children participating in the cause or a few people who has proved themselves trustworthy. It is a private punishment after all, not the entertainment. Only the most trusted.

Lord Orion Black is trying to talk to _Him_ , probably smooth _Him_ a little, make _Him_ give them a little mercy… not that it would do much. They nearly destroyed ten years of hard work of all people present here. The only ones who cares if they are insane by the end are their parents and shockingly my father, Lord Black and… _Severus_. When I asked Father why, the answer was “Your friend lied to protect them, isn’t it true? Then if it happened he will blame himself and it will damage him, by extension damage Tom and all those plans will be delayed. We don’t need it at all”

I do suspect that the same motivation is shared by Mr Black. Sometimes I do forget how sensitive Severus can be.

“Now, now, let us start with questions, so there is no doubts about the reason for this punishment.” _He_ ’s so playful it is scary. Dark Lord has so many ways to incur the fear… “ What were the orders for the person in charge in Slytherin’s house? Let us ask… Lucius, can you tell us? You were once such a leader, right?”

Me??!

“Yes, my Lord, I was suppose to keep discipline in the house, make sure it does not stray on its own, reduce by as much as possible publicly calling off the mudblood and attacks. Moreover, observation, obtaining information and then passing them, keeping eye on a talented individuals and prepare them mentally to think highly of our cause.”

This was the right answer, right? It might as _He_ smiles.

“Yes, precisely this. Then… what was forbidden, can you tell us as well?”

I swallowed hard and answered again.

“Threatening openly, using their _righteous name_ when it can make a damage, showing the open animosity as long as you are already part of my Father’s or Lord Black’s fraction which were acting as open and secret support accordingly.”

“Thank you, this were _the basic instruction_ if any of you were to forgot them so quickly. So tell us, Bella, do you think that threatening student in common room, using mudblood next to teachers and _using unforgivable within Hogwart_ is a right behavior according to this?”

Everyone paled. Not all were aware of what the real offense was. There were many rumors… not all blaming them, in fact.

Now many of them thinks if those two are coming alive out of here – along with the offenders. Maybe this is the first time I am truly sorry for them. A little.

“Nothing can excuse their ruining your plans, my Lord!!”

_He_ smiles and if the intention weren’t malicious, it would be one of the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Most people have started shaking…

“It that so? Normally, the price would be higher, but… the person who fixed their mess asked me to spare their life, so… be grateful, when it is over. Or maybe you two have something as your defense? I would very much like to hear it, no idea how the others?” maybe _He_ did asked, but no other answer than agreeing would be uttered.

No one ever does so.

“Nothing, m-my Lo-ord…” he’s stuttering, but in this situation talking with all this fear would be hard for anyone.

Same in a little worse manner was repeated by Avery.

“Understand, then let us proceed.” And so _He_ turned his back to them and sit on the throne… “ Bella, if you could? I don’t believe I wouldn’t kill them or corner into insanity. Your latest failure can be remedied with this. Radolphus, I believe you will stop her in time, won’t you?”

_He_ ’s looking expectantly at Lestrange and while Bella looks excited, my brother in law is more thoughtful and fearful.

“Yes, my Lord” this got a light chuckle from _Him_ and the presentation of failure has started.

The screams were awful. Severus, if he was pale, got even paler. Even that snake could feel his distressed. As would the Dark Lord. _He_ whispered something to him, but Sev only… shook his head and was still looking… I suppose that week made him more resilient, even in face of his classmate’s torture. Maybe it had some sense in it… Well, Dark Lord ordered it, so it must have.

She started it with crucio, as a tradition and then after a five rounds of 15 seconds with 15 seconds of break between, then she has drew hers daggers. _Not that one belonging to her family heirloom_ , they would kill them by the end of this. These are good enough in quality, _she made me bought them!! for this event so she must have known_ , but no ancient dark magic was casted on them.

She was aiming in the place that were not vital, but causing them the maximal possible pain. Slowly, steadily, both at the similar time as to avoid making them see it beforehand. She was playing.

Maybe not as brutal as with muggle or mudblood, but still playing.

By the end of this, I am not sure if any part of their body wasn’t at least a little damage. Daggers lasted half an hour. Then, at the sign from _Him,_ she end it with a 15 seconds crucio and left there.

“I suppose it is a fitting punishment enough. Any objective, Mulciber? Avery?” _He_ was obviously asking their fathers.

“No, my Lord, thank you for mercy, we will make sure they won’t make the mistake again” oh, they would. I heard they have already started.

“Obviously, then the mercy would be wasted on them. Take them away and heal somewhere else, I don’t want to see them here until the time come for them to decide to join or… not.” Pause was threatening enough. In two years they will be here again and let’s hope they will be more mature and less of the idiotic quality.

“Now, that we have the unpleasant part behind us” for who? Not for any of people here who were not tortured, I am sure. Many enjoyed it. Most was scared what if that was them. Like me. “ There is a selection in three months. I will now share the rest of the plan which you all need to know and then personally the details. Do not go out without allowance. Lucius” Oh Merlin, I?

“Yes, my Lord?” maybe it is something easy like information manipulation…

“Can you keep an eye on Severus until this end? If not Lucius, then maybe you, Bella?” What to the Merlin…?

“Yes, my lord” not that I would let her. Well, _He_ knows it and smiles widely.

“Indeed? Great, then we can proceed.” Now with more… serious expression _He_ turned to Severus “ Of course, if you want to stay and listen, you can, but I thought you may want to rest a little now. Your choice?”

Severus is the only person _He_ ever ask for opinion outside my Father or Lord Black. Sometimes others too, but it is rarity.

“I… maybe it is better for me to go. I’m not one of you yet and I suppose it is important plus I am sure Nagini would like to go for a walk”

There was a little sadness in _His_ eyes – is it even possible – _He_ answered something directly to Severus’ ear so no one else heard and then hissed to the snake. After that Severus proceed to go and I after him.

I have a chance to talk after all.

I get him to one of the rooms specially designed for resting and eager him to lie down. I’m a little… more than little cautious of snake.

**_“SsSSsSSSsssSs”_** was it a hiss? “ Don’t worry, she won’t attack you, I asked.”

“You…?” impossible, no one ever heard anything about your ancestor to have this ability… “ How come you’re talking in parsentongue like the Dark Lord?”

He blinks at me, titled his head and…

“Forget it, Tom said not to say that he taught me a little as some of my far, far ancestor was one, before you asked, he start long before I started attending Hogwart and it was hard. Difficult. Practically forced. I spent way more hours on it than on all school stuff the last five years…”

Oh, so you are not natural like to Dark Lord… but does it make it any better? Well, as long as no one know, plus it is not a crime or anything…

“Sure then, I won’t tell anyone and try not to think about it. How do you feel?”

He only rolled his eyes “Like I have been shopping with Cissy for five days straight, while Potter and Siri were walking around talking non-stop.”

Merlin… it is apocalypse…

“That bad?”

“ ** _Not that bad_** , but it was even worse in the beginning, now I’m mostly just tired.”

Ah, so it is not that bad.

“I was worried that you would feel bad that _He_ is taking you out of Hogwart. It seems I was mistaken.”

I don’t have time to sign with relief when I saw his face full of shock…

**_“What?”_ **

Bugger. He didn’t know…


	22. Letter to Slug

**_Tom’s pov_ **

Ahh, it took longer than I have expected.

Explaining every single detail can be so annoying, why not all of them had at the very least 10% of brain like Orion or Abraxas? It is so easier to communicate when people actually get what you mean. Not always we can have all we want though or else they would not join me in this little quest.

Now, to collect my own menace…

Where would Lucius hide him?

I spotted Abraxas just in time to ask. He was fairly sure it would be the room in this direction. Hmm? Here they are.

They are talking in whispers? Did something happened?

**_“Nagini?”_** she instantly reacted to my voice and Severus reacted to her movement. Both of them saw me shortly.

“I’m sorry for intruding on your conversation, but Severus still need to rest. I suppose it is enough time for today. Let’s go home.” I know that I may be a little overreacting, but something is wrong. He’s a little… off?

“Okay, Tom, see you soon, Lucius, take care of yourself and greet Cissy from me.” My not-little boy smiles and then come as fast as he probably can. Why is he always overdoing himself for no reason, I do not know.

**_“We’re going, don’t attack anyone also leaving, lovely, they do just it, leaving”_**

We’re going through the floo and he’s still so unusually quiet. 

“Severus, you’re feeling worse? Do I need to call a healer?” or was the torture too much? You surely got paler, but you would any time now.

Nightmares are still too alive in your memories.

“No… it just… I heard that I am not going back to Hogwart?” he’s looking at me with those expected eyes and I am angry. How would Lucius dare to disobey me and told…

Oh, I didn’t forbade him.

I forgot.

…

No wonder, he must have thought Severus knows already. I wanted to put off the talk, but…

“Yes, I decided on this, but as your health was poor, I thought not to tell you until you are better” I know you would not like it at all, but…

This is beyond my imagination. Those disappointed eyes.

“Then… Where am I going to learn if you are to be Minister?” oh, of course, my little walking book-addiction. His education is important… but his life is more important for me, he can learn here as well.

“Either Durmstrang or here after I got back from work. It will work out somehow.”

Severus looks extremely thoughtful even for him and then there is determination on his face.

“Let’s make a bet, Tom.”

A bet?

“You want to make it with me? You are aware I never lose?” even if I have to _cheat a little_ or _make it happen_ , I do not. Making a bet with me to go back to Hogwart? Why you even want to go back there?

“I will stay home for 6th grade and learn like everyone, from the same book and you, then took the exam for my seventh year. Meanwhile I will also try to complete the condition with which you will let me go back. What about it?”

“Condition? To make me want to let you go back to the place which almost killed you? What is this miraculous way to make it even a possibility?”

I would rather chain you here than let you go, even with force. One nearly killing accident is more than enough, Severus, for me to consider it and you have 3 already, one my own mistake, one yours and **_one theirs._** You think I will risk again, when not even teacher are going to protect you properly? To let you go with the school with werewolf?

Not a possibility.

“I will become animagi” pardon? Yes, it would prevent werewolf from attacking you, there were some confirmed facts about it, but… “ and then even if I will be there, he won’t be able to kill me or anything. Tom, please, I want to be normal.”

Normal?

“Severus, you’re many thing, but normal is not one of them, can you be more precise?” Precise enough not to make me want to bond you now and toss to the bed while checking the temperature.

“I will never be like other children my age, I know it at twelve, but I want to graduate from the same place you and mom did. Like any other wizard. Like a real wizard, by my own merits and so no one would have any basic to said you have made it happened. I want to be able to talk to friends from time to time and observe another, make bets with Evan, laugh at idiots, be bored at potions, tried hard at transfiguration so I don’t lose to Potter, go to library there… I want to be ‘normal’ as much as I can for as long as I can. You said it once, that my job is to be teen and mature and do what you say, but… I can’t be teen here. It does not work this way, Tom. Can’t I at least… try?”

You… really want to go back? To Hogwart? I can relate… I loved this place.

Yes, you of course would want this all.

Damn it, animagus you said? It might be possible for you, a sure case if I lead you… Fine then, have it your way.

“Alright.” His eyes lit up so bright and he started to thank me so much and hug, I don’t think I do regret the decision anymore. It has certainly mattered to him. After being calm down by Nagini which has sensed something shifted and practically put herself around him so tight he couldn’t move at all… well, it looks like an useful position, he won’t hurt himself like that. I need to remember it.

“Then, now how we go through with this, Severus, you understand you will have to register?” he nods “ Then I will take care of formalities. Then about Hogwart… I will write letter to Horace about it and asked him to inform the relevant people. I have already told professor Mcgonagal about my decision, so there is no way I am going to write to her” or that muggle-lover, but it is certain.

He only nods frantically.

Well, looks like we will spent a lot of time on my strongest subject after Dark Arts. It will be fine. I do wonder, what would your forms look like?

This one secret I am looking forward to.

**_Horace’s pov_ **

Oh, it is such a catastrophe.

Minerva told me about Tom’s decision, it looks like Severus did tell him in the end. I asked Albus about it, but he is sure that Tom has just deduct it.

Well, it would be just like him, to connect the dots! Important bit is that he didn’t set up a case, but… instead he decided to take this promising young man out, such a shame, I’m not sure if Albus make a good deal, letting one student go in exchange of another…

I hope Mr Lupin being in Gryffindor, his former house, is not a factor here, but Albus’ honest sadness over his situation.

Still… Tom will not forgive me denying him visit… I hope he will come around in the end, but he is fighting like a basilisk when young Mister Snape is involved.

Such a shame, I saw his results and despite his bad state and trauma he experience, he got clear Os’ from all subject he took, barred History of Magic. Impressive feat, indeed, nothing less of Tom’s ward!

And no longer my student. I can’t help, but be sad over this. And the trauma… he was so quiet and more like the ghost last two months… everyone in his foot would be, mind me, I am sure his previous experience with trauma let him keep up with this all.

I wish I could have helped him more…

Now, now, I shouldn’t think negatively? Maybe Tom will change his mind? Maybe he will find a way to let him come back here and still be able to trust us with his security? Surely, now he don’t but maybe… just maybe he will see that his rush decision made in worry and anger is not the best.

We’re all professors here because we are experts in our subjects. And Albus is considered the strongest wizard alive! Through Tom is clearly closed in strength to him…

He was always outstanding about outstanding.

Well, let’s get the list of ingredients for Minerva fixed…

What is it? A letter? It is in dark green envelope and silver signing, the Slytherin colors! Who would have sent it? Normally, they do not get so officially to me, rather to Minerva, but I am an addresser…

Let’s open it, no curse seems to be casted on it.

So who is it from…

Tom?

Tom wrote to me?

What a surprise, what would he…?

_Dear professor,_

_I’m writing to inform you of the decision I have make as a final. Severus won’t be coming the next term to Hogwart_ “ my face fell and the last straw of hope I had disappeared. Well, it was to be expected… _“ but instead he will be home schooled for that year and possible come back for seventh.”_ What? He will come back to us!? What a nice surprise, dear boy, I know I should have never lose hope! _“ To be honest professor, I didn’t and still do not wish to sent him back, I am afraid for his safety as I am sure you understand, but he asked me to make a bet with him. I have already noticed the right people in Ministry and so after he is better truly, he will start a training to become animagi and with this, I could sent him without fearing so much”_ Animagi? It is no easy feat and Severus is good, but not a top in his class in transfiguration… “ _In my opinion he is more than enough skilled to do it under my tutelage, so you don’t have to worry. I would like to ask you to inform both Deputy, professor Minerva McGonagal and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore in my stead. I am aware it should be my responsibility, but after showing up at her office and throwing a fit about the incident, making it clear he’s not coming back and showing such a not-dignified face of mine, I have no courage to do it at present. My sincere apologies are in order, but I need to calm down for them as they could not be honest now. I can’t say I am not angry, professor, but I will believe in Hogwart once again when I am sure the still residing danger there is no more a real danger to Severus. I would like to ask you to be sure to double a patrols during a full moon. I’m thanking you in advance._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Oh, I knew I should think positively!!

Let me tell Minerva, she will be thrilled!! Albus too!! What a boy, such a brave and ambitious person just like his guardian!!

****


	23. Animagus form!!

**_Tom’s pov_ **

Sometimes I do wonder if I am not getting more reckless…

Yes, I know I did say yes out of a want to make him happy. I solve this puzzle a little later. The problem is, I forgot how truly dangerous becoming an animagi is. There is always a risk, even with me supervising, helping and making sure all is going fine.

The lightning storm is coming too… his last step.

The skill I did not get myself because of time the acquiring it do consume.

That leaf alone was tricky, he couldn’t swallow it or it was all for nothing. Fitting it has to be keep in the mouth from one full moon to another, while he’s getting this skill to avoid beast on full moon, isn’t it?

Potion itself was the least of the problem, my skills are more than enough, Severus too.

The timing also fitted. The selection is over and here I am, the new Minister of Magic. First, more demanding of secrecy part of the plan was accomplished.

Now…

We are going to little by little undermine a muggle-lover, until we can safely remove him from the view and then start to get a few more laws, more or less concealed. Moreover, I have a complete insight into Ministry’s cases now and I am capable of moving aurors and their position like I want as long as I play it nicely. So many more possibilities were open the moment I won. Now, after the whole assessment of the power Ministry truly hold and by adding Dumbledore’s own… The force solution wouldn’t be faster by much, not at all. Just more bloody.

And with less back-up plans.

So I don’t regret choosing this option, even with… using this name of mine. Abraxas and Orion were quite right back then.

Of course I need to be careful about the allies of old fool as he had many of them. Many still young, but talented and many influential, and many who just wish to take the position of Minister themselves like Barty Crouch Sr. Around him and Alastor Moody, I need to be especially careful.

Well, our plan is moving forward.

And so is this training.

“Come on, Severus, be prepared, it is the last step.” I say so, but I am more nervous than him. He’s still sixteen and I am teaching him a skill that is no joke.

He only nods. Of course he is excited as a what he will be.

I am curious too. Maybe, just maybe when I have time, I will become one too, but this it for future plans.

That storm is here now. Then… One last glance to Severus and the move to urge him to do it.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus” Severus said and so he drink the potion.

Now, tell me what you will…

.

.

.

There is a little, dark puddle on the ground with black, vertical pupils and tail and pointed ears…

_…_

_Severus is a dark cat, a cat like McGonagal_

This I did not predicted. I bet on something more dangerous. And he’s a little confused. Like me, but… after taking him in the arms and… well, **_he is adorable._**

It is a pass then.

“My, my, aren’t you an adorable, little cat? Your color is also so fitting, perfect for you. Ideal for petting I would say” maybe I should stop teasing him, he’s looking at me with a cat-like glare version of his. I rarely get these.

And it is cute.

Maybe him being a cat is not that bad. I don’t really have the time to consider any of this as he jump from my hands on the ground – my heart stops for the moment, is something wrong? – and change back.

I can breathe again, it is not a case. Everything right, false alarm, nothing to be afraid of.

No more werewolf will… go after… cat and dog… **_maybe Hogwart is a bad idea?_** But werewolf typically don’t attack _any animals…_ maybe I should transfigure some muggle into cat and see if it works.

Yea, I will do it.

“Tom, I did it! Then… then I can go back for my seventh year, right?” I sign ever again, he really want to even when I don’t.

We have a deal through and he did it, spent so much time on this and asked a lot.

“I suppose you can, next week we will make a trip to professor McGonagal to talk about details and tomorrow register your success. Time to sleep” or maybe…? “ can you change once again and don’t change back until I said so?” He looks at me funnily as if to ask ‘ what for?’ , but does so anyway.

I took him in my hands again and apparate. _He is so fluffy._ Then I go on to find Nagini.

**_“Lovely, Severus made it, I’m not sure how much you can communicate like this, but remember to go by smell and don’t eat him or anything accidentally”_** or I will make a steak of you has gone unsaid, Severus wouldn’t feel good after this kind of threat for a while and he can (probably) still understand it. I will ask later.

**_“Yes, master, young master is this black ball?”_ **

I start to laugh at her, her naming Severus like this is _so fitting._

**_“Yes, out little puddle of black cat, you two can play tomorrow, today he’s going to pay for all the help he got”_** Severus’ black little head snaps to me in ‘heh?’ look. _So he understood._

Oh, and I need something out of it too, dear Severus.

Still chuckling a little, I do shower him as a cat while petting, dry him as a cat while petting, I do pet him a lot, feed him milk too… yes, I had to, it was adorable, and then going to sleep.

With him still as a cat. He can change back tomorrow. Or even later.

He’s quite nice to hug like this too _and I can pick him up easily again_.

Yea, animagus transformation was such a good idea.

**_Minerva’s pov_ **

He’s coming here again, he notified me about it last week. Albus is worried he got proof about Remus Lupin being a werewolf. I am too.

Is he coming to deliver the final blow now? With this information, for sure he has a canon ball strong enough to hurt. Even more so with that vow… No one will see it the way Albus saw back then as the prejudices again werewolves is that strong.

For them this bright and kind student is just a beast.

And he is human with a disease, not a monster. He took it badly too, the quitting of Mr Snape, blaming himself and retreating from social life. Of course his friends, no matter how much the trouble-marker they usually are, are doing their best to help him and sheer him up, but nearly killing someone else can and will leave its toll.

Even when you couldn’t stop himself.

When I get to know about animagus transformation of theirs… without anyone to supervise, none the less! Cheeky brats. And ‘that game’ they devised… Someone could have been killed or turned! Albus is practically always keeping the eye on both them with ghost’s help and shack with his own eyes now.

Me too.

And Horace.

He volunteered as Tom Riddle asked him. Yes, he for some reason asked him to do it and even go further as to suggest that he would possible sent his ward here back. Of course we do agree, but it might have been to smooth Horace until selection.

And it worked oh so well.

He didn’t show me the letter, just said that for Tom there is a possibility to sent Severus back. He showed Albus, but he said that we have to wait to see. No one seems to consider it is right to fill me about what the condition is and Horace is so clearly sure that I would be positively surprised.

I can’t be positively surprised at Albus’ sanction and Mr Lupin’s execution, thank you, Horace.

Him coming here every time meant disaster. Why should it not be now?

Knocking. So similar to that summer day. With a heavy heart I do say:

“Enter” and don’t look up. I am not sure if I am ready for this all…

“Good morning, professor” that voice…? My head snaps back high and meet the black eyes of my once student. Severus Snape?

“Mr Snape, I wasn’t expecting you at Hogwart. We did miss you here.” We truly did.

And felt guilty for taking away so much of it from your life.

“Good morning as well, Minerva, before we will start to be at each others throat, I understand that Horace did tell you that the circumstances may change?” Tom Riddle.

“He said something similar, but not the condition on why” there was a little surprised and then it is exchange with mischief in his eyes.

_Not malice, mischief._

“Pardon?” My shock at this must have been evident as Severus is barely not laughing out of respect for elders.

“Well, if you can, we don’t really need your insights for this talk, Severus” What?

I am startled, what does he even mean? But the boy only nod, smile at me and… change into the black cat…

This is the condition… werewolf don’t attack animals and… _he become animagi_ and black cat none the less. I can’t not start smiling and laughing quietly while keeping my head with my hands.

So this is why Horace didn’t tell me, to surprise me positively. He has made a assumption that it will work and was right.

Tom Riddle takes him on his lap and start to pet… really, I can never predict this man at all around Severus.

“So, let’s talk about the form in which Severus here” he points him with one hand while scratching him behind his ear with the other “ can take his exams and come back next year”

So he really is coming back…

“Well, he can come here to take it, if you wish or we will repeat the first year chain of event and Horace would go over to you to supervise.”

He looks thoughtful and…

“Maybe he can come back even now? Rosier’s son is pestering him with letters and with all those I got from Ministry work, it is getting annoying.” Then he cast some kind of spell on Severus’ cat ears and added “ I took enough of his time at school, which he was supposed to enjoy out of fear for him, professor McGonagal, if it makes him more happy to come back earlier, I will accept it and go with it. If it is possible, that is. And apologies for my outburst from back then. It was undignified.”

I am astonished.

Tom Riddle from school, the one I knew would never said so about anyone, not so honestly, even his eyes are so much softer.

Has I ever seen them together when he was not in the most furious state?

**_No._ **

So this is what being a parent can do to oneself… Love is really… But he is waiting for the answer and I can’t start getting mellowed with this all. He has already ended that spell as well.

“Yes, of course, the few formalities has to be done, but in a week, he can start his education here again. Thank you for reconsidering this, Mr Riddle, Minister.”

Yes, he’s one now.

“No, thank you for your consideration in regard to my little idea. You heard professor, next week you’re learning here again and stopping Evan Rosier from failing a year as well”

Pardon?

Before I can ask he proceed to explain.

“Severe depression of lacking interesting friend, his father told me about it and we saw him during a break. Well, not all children function the same way, Minerva, as you know. Thank you for your help. We will go to Horace now, can you talk about it with Headmaster? Our relation was never good and I don’t want to annoy him or myself unnecessary.”

“Of course, I will do it, have a good day, Mr Snape, Mr Riddle.”

“You too, of course, professor McGonagal. You want to change or… “

Ah, he was petting him all this time. As if on order, he did.

“Of course, I don’t want to be seen and thought of as a fluffy cat being pet by Minister when I come back!” he’s huffing a little. Being so young… “Good bye, professor, thank you for everything, until next week then” with a nod he’s leaving with his guardian. I can’t help, but smile.


	24. Happiness can connect people too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is last one.   
> ;-;

**_James’ pov_ **

Nothing seems to work.

For either Remus or us… We screw up. It was supposed to be fun, to help Remus, to be an adventure! Instead, we got to know how really fast werewolf can be when he feels the possible ‘prey’. If only we had more experience as an animagi, we might have stopped him, but we did not.

Now both professor McGonagal and Headmaster knows about it and we never know when Severus will tell Tom Riddle.

Yes, Minister of Magic – how people even decided to choose him, I have no idea. Dad was so worried and… and still beat up that Severus will no more be attending Hogwart. He does not know the truth, he think we have been pestering him too much and then got ignored and play a prank on him, which caused him not wanting to go back.

_We’re idiots._

Of course we tried to apologize for our idiocy and Remus ( for some reason) for letting us ( more like being a werewolf and it is not his fault, but if being forgiven would make him feels better, this sentence is fine too).

We failed utterly. He was afraid of even talking to any of us.

No matter where we manage to find him, how much we apologize, how much we tried to make up for this, he wouldn’t even look at us.

And by extension he completely stopped talking with Lily and Mary, afraid that we would be there too. I know as Lils asked him with Mary, what happened that he no longer want to even say more than 2 words which were ‘Hello’ or ‘Bye’ to them. He explained it shortly in 8 words ‘I don’t want to see your boyfriend’s band’ and never ever said more from that point on.

Completely closed off. Only ever talks with Evan and Regulus and still a little – Sirius did some recognizance.

On the train, we tried to, but he warded us out!

And then his guardian come in, **_SO furious and angry_** that I couldn’t move. Later others did confirm they couldn’t too.

He kind of stop after seeing Snape, but… man, he was looking like a ghost. Worse than any day before. Regulus shared with us later about the addiction and that immediately after OWLs he tried to stop taking dreamless and this were the results.

We felt only worse about it with Padfoot, so we didn’t tell Moony.

He would feel even worse if it is possible.

The shock when Severus never came back… I and Siri do try to ease it a little by harmless prank and getting into as many detention as possible… Lils calls it trying to punish ourselves. Moony is either studying or writing apologies letters which would never be sent. It would point to him, so he can’t sent them, but it helps him function.

On a minimum level.

So when we see him with that man while at Hogwart, neither can believe his eyes. Why is he here? Sirius, knowing him the most, is cautious. I am not so.

Running up to Minister of Magic and his guard you lead to trauma may not be the best idea, but…

“Severus!!!” Remus tries to stop me, but he’s not fast enough. I’m a Quidditch player, after all!

He did turn around, pale for a moment – I hesitate – and then he smile.

Like before. He’s fine!! Then I remember that man standing and finally, in my life, enable the manners mom taught me once to him.

“Welcome, sir, nice to meet you, I wanted to ask how is Severus?” then I profoundly start to ignore him and stare at Severus, taking in his little, maybe still sad, but a smile, better look and definitely not so traumatized gaze!

He looks for a moment at the man, Tom Riddle, and then after getting the nod, finally answer! That stupid pureblood’s etiquette…

“Hello, James, I’m better, I will be back soon, so we will talk more than. Give the greeting to the rest, Tom has little time, so…”

He’s coming back…?

He is coming back!!!!

So I smile widely and happily and shout! ‘ SURE’ and some few other things like we’re waiting for you and come back faster and I got EE from potion and the best Transfiguration and we missed him and Evan is getting crazy without you and Slytherin’s are a bunch of idiots when you’re not there etc.

Well, I’m not sure if half of those thing I should be saying next to the Minister of Magic, who was once a Slytherin and to Slytherin’s student as well, but I have no time to stop and think and Padfoot is removing me by force, HE’S SMILING TOO, while apologizing for interrupting and saying the sum up that we’re waiting for him.

They need to put me down forcible on my bed at least for a few moments, get Lils, made me breath few times deeply before all this adrenaline passes.

Afterwards, I’m still so happy and we share the news with Lily and Mary and we’re all excited that he’s back to health from that disease he had ( only we know why, but headmaster said it is important no one knows as Moony’s life is at stake ) and we start planning. Moony is so much more alive as well!!

Moreover, after curfew, I remember about other people which would be happy and get up to run to Slytherin’s dorm. I’m practically shouting under the cloak for Evan to get his lazy ass out.

He did and just before, I remove it and start telling him the news.

His eyes got wide for a moment, then he hugs me, nearly breaking my rib or two and if I didn’t escape, he was **_this close_** to kiss me in this happiness! Argh, those lips are only for Lily, thank you very much.

Anyway, later Regulus, Siri’s bother come out and done something similar without trying with a failure of the kiss. Tomorrow we are to plan a ‘welcome party’ for Severus and other things!!

**_Orion’s pov_ **

To thought he would not only let Severus become animagus, but also let him go back… Well, it will be a good advertisement for him, but it was not a purpose, this much is sure.

I would probably asked more about it, even with Severus around, but not when my wife and dear Bella are here too. Tom would not appreciate it at all.

“So, my Lord, he is going back?”

“I don’t see why not? The advantages are in favor and he wants to.” He is sleeping as a cat in his arms. His tail is moving a little, as if he has a dreams or so.

I wouldn’t be surprised if he were to accidentally change into human, he is newly made one after all, but Tom don’t seem to mind or worry about it. Moreover, it does looks like his nerves are less than ever for the last few years. Such a close proximity for an extended amount of time calmed him down tremendously and make him look more companionate than ever. Many of those, who didn’t believe him before, saw this real worry and mistake it ( not for Severus) as for a wizarding world.

No openings for Dumbledore to attack as well.

If that last event did anything, it would be the increase of Tom’s possessiveness of the boy. I didn’t believe it possible. The moment he’s back at Hogwart – next week it seems – he is to be more irritated for a few weeks and then seventh year… it will not be easy to smooth him, so maybe I should order some picture of Severus’ animagus form or so.

It might do wonders.

“Regulus wrote to me for confirmation. How is it possible for them all to heard before us, especially Gryffindors is beyond me through.” Maybe they have some spy or…

Tom only cleared his throat. It is… suspicious.

“ We have come across Potter’s son while going to Horace to make sure of details from McGonagal. He was talking nonstop about some kind of useless stuff. It was a nightmare in real life, I tell you, and _I thought his father is annoying._ Anyway, Severus told them, probably to pass information to Evan Rosier, we all know his… condition getting worse without Severus there. I said not to write to him after all… I didn’t punish him for his own neglect as I did to those two, but he also neglected the mission I gave him. So only one letter a month, while Severus is not there, seems the minimal of it… but he took it worse than expected.”

Ah, those.. well, they were functioning by the end of summer, so a success I would say. Especially that he didn’t torture them on his own.

“He must have missed school a little, we all do at some point, don’t we?” this took the smile out of Tom and it was all confirmation I needed.

“Next step is, which department you want to take over? We need to slowly built our power there without notice. Only destroying muggle-lover won’t give us victory. Not if we choose this way. Think about your goal as well, Bella. You will start by public rehabilitation by helping half-blood from orphanage. I know it is a lot I am demanding from you, but your appearance need to improve fast. ”

Bella if felt badly, she has never shown it.

“I will do what my Lord desire of me! Any of the order, even… like this one” Tom smiles again, but for me, who saw so much of him, I see difference. Manipulation one, that is.

“Thank you for your commitment, Bella, dear. Abraxas refused any position and told me to make a use of Lucius as he has more talent for politic than him and I tend to agree. If he does as good as he’s doing so far and improve, I can see him as my successor”

Successor, when we win completely and you don’t need this position for anything anymore. It is so much like you, my friend.

“Then I will wish for you to wait and do the same for my younger son. There is no need for me to do it as I am more thought of as blood-purist than him. Better choice both strategically and I can focus on other things like making sure the fraction of secret support is assimilating well into an open one. It will take time and many, many together official meeting and parties and negotiations with Abraxas, Tom. I will focus on this.”

Bella seems puzzled, but she will understand it. The Black needed for future is not me, it is Regulus. I will make sure my son has all the things needed for it.

For the glory of our house and family.

Tom looks a little sad, but I know he understand it now. Before? No. Now? He has his own menace to manage, more problematic then my second and less than my first.

One is more than enough to understand. Bellatrix will get it one day too.

Or not. She is too much in love with Tom to realize it.

While all the love he has, he has already passed on this kitten over there and his snake. No place for you, maybe only some physical, but not as long as Severus is still a single.

I hope never, it would be sullying our name, but calling her on it is a bad idea.

“Fine then, let us go along then. Augustus is settling well in Department of Mysteries, Yaxley and Mcnair are in a good position in their respective department to hear many things and get favors from various people. Next… ah, soon there must be something done to werewolves as well. They will see they are being ignored. How is the formula of that Belby?”

The one to make werewolf aware…? Ah, yes, it…

“He has nearly completed it, but the cost…”

“I am aware, Severus explain it the moment I got the first draft of it.” So this is why he’s still alive? Well, we can use someone like him, a crazy genius, such a people makes the most ridiculous and impressive discoveries.

Such a mad genius as you, only lesser.

“So maybe we say we have two people who can possible make it, among 4 possible in all Britain, and give them a choice? They would listen out of their hope and stay put.”

“Exactly my thought, my friend. In case they do rebel, we make sure they pay for it, won’t we?”

Oh, this question was not directed at me, I’m not taking part in ‘physicals’ activities.

“Of course, my Lord! They would regret ever thinking of going against you!!!”

“This is exactly what I wanted to hear. Orion, Walburga, thank you for hosting me to this pleased tea, Bella, it was nice to see you again. Until soon, then” with the last kiss to hand of both my wife and Bella – when he’s in the good mood he gets like this, the reason why so many mudblood vote for him, I believe – and still with Severus-kitten in his hand, he get through the fire.

Well, to thought it all would play this good.

We’re lucky he found that kid. Otherwise, that would be a war and blood, not victories after victories and some loses while fighting with mind and cunning as a main weapon. Something we Slytherins do held pride in.


	25. Epilogue which is also prologue for next!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT is a sum up of the direction this part was going into and the theme into the next part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY.

_**Albus’ Office // me:** _

There was a boy, teenager and two men, one looking under his thirties and another, way, way older. The one to bring those two to Headmaster’s office was Minerva McGonagal.

“I’m happy you decided to change your mind, Tom” started the conversation after the common greeting was the older one.

“As you wish, headmaster, I think that Severus is ought to go to Slytherin and get unpacked. Can you?” the boy looked a little confused, no, he was worried, but a glance at headmaster nodding and the way his guardian was looking at him was enough to convince him to do so.

After the boy was gone, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore show a gesture for Tom Riddle to start whatever he has to say.

“ I will be blunt, I’m going to leave the case about your stray dog, Albus.” The older wizard didn’t let anything show on his face “ or the vow or even the carelessness after it.” With this there was a fleeting moment of pain on Headmaster’s facial expression. Tom Riddle’s smile got wider and way more malicious “ Well, at least you are aware of how much pain it cost Severus, I wish I could rip out your throat right now and right here for it, but I can tell my chances. The fight would go either way and showing up of any of teacher would make the balance change to your advantage, so I won’t. I’m not that reckless, even for revenge, professor. I can wait.”

Older wizard only signed.

“I am well aware of your true nature, Tom. That is the reason you have always avoided me like fire, not my skills or wisdom or power. Don’t try to mislead me.”

Lord Voldemort only chuckled.

“You didn’t seem to predict my moves that good as I thought you will, did you?” the mocking tone was unmistakable. He knew this conversation won’t mean anything. He had a fact of existence of vow to fight it as fire with fire like muggle says so often.

“Oh no, I did. Every time you took the decision out of your concern or by even acknowledging this concern toward young Mr Snape, it was hard to chose this scenario. You never, for the last 9 years from the day you took him in, ever took the decision I haven’t at least considered. But your choice to include it were around 50%. It was better to always prepare for the worst than to take the chance for the best. It was about human’s life, after all. The mark, I still never saw it, only heard of it, is a tricky tool, I will tell you, but most of action were not half as brutal as I thought they would be.” The longer old wizard was talking, the more the smile of Tom Riddle was fading and anger took the place on it. Immense one.

“You still didn’t stop me.”

“No, I didn’t. My priorities, Tom, is saving life. Many of your laws even if tricky and hurtful, were also helpful on some levels. I didn’t have any basic to try to overturn them even if I saw their long-time consequences. We won’t give up on wizarding world or muggleborns’ equals right to magic or muggle’s life and freedom. Like between us, there are good and bad people there. Not all deserve what you will bestow upon them the moment you take over completely.”

“You don’t know anything about them, they never took anything from you!” it was more of the scream than speech at this point, but hearing this, the face of great wizard got heavier and open pain was first time visible there. Never before Tom Riddle witness it on this man face.

“I think you don’t know enough of me, Tom, to make such a assumption. Mistakes are allowed. If you decide to be a great Minister and do your job as wonderfully as so far, without hidden intention or future plan of destruction, I will not try to fight you. You have a great potential and are not beyond salvation. Think about it.”

The fist were clenched and the dark wizard was a step from hexing the white one, but stopped himself and smiled.

Viciously, soullessly, without any positive intention in it.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will do what in my mind is the best, try to stop me, old fool. For now, have your fun as a headmaster. I’m sure even you have a limit of how long you can still breath your air, I can wait, I can prepare and when the time comes, **_I will crush you all_**.”

Old wizard looked at him with sadness.

“What about Mr Snape? I thought you really care for him. You wish to destroy him in your quest of power?”

“Don’t mix Severus into this!!”

“Oh, I don’t have to. The boy chose you, Tom. The problem is that no matter how dark his magic and mind seems to be, it is only that, a surface. I was in his mind” the anger on the face of one called Tom Riddle was indescribable “ and I can tell it. Under all this indifference, capability to hurt, to destroy, to hate… He has so much capability to love that I had a hard time to believe it. It was the reason I apologized to him back then. He would never give up you, so I had no way of helping him, but… Being damaged by his parents didn’t destroy him fully. He lacks many things, but your love and care, Fleamont love and care, his friends care… it all healed him, his damaged soul. And lately something did a crack in his heart once again and mended it. Seeing it while being in his mind again was not hard, Tom, that big this scar was.” Tom wince a little, as if because of the realization, but otherwise show nothing else “ There is a limit to it, Tom. One day you will go too far and lose him…”

“I won’t, don’t even dream. Severus won’t betray me, of this I am sure.”

“Oh, I am too. The one to make him do it won’t be he himself, but you. Think a little more about it, Tom.” But Lord Voldemort was no longer listening. He turned around with intention to leave and as a goodbye, he said:

“You’re wrong” without any further explanation. Old wizard was left alone, extremely sadness in his eyes and told to no one in particular.

“I wish I were…”

_***three years later*** _

Two people with the hoods come into the house. After removing the hood, there was a ginger head with long beautiful hair and green eyes and another one, in glasses with messy hair and brown eyes.

“Did Slughorn…?” come another man.

“Yes, he managed to do the antidote. Is he…?”

“The same as you left him, James. Come on, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, we need to finally saved the idiot. We wouldn’t be a great dunderheads otherwise.” Said the charming and handsome man, Sirius Black.

“Albus is here too?” asked Lily Evans Potter.

“Yes, he’s waiting with everyone. He still believes he has some information which he would tell us, but… I will be happy to at least save him, if I couldn’t save Reggie…”

“He’s still alive, just…”

“Yea, I know, come on, Moony is taking guard. This place is under Fidelis, but… “

“Yea, his agents are everyone. Someone could have seen us. Especially if he realized what we stole from him.”

“Or who” the smiles broke on their face and they move on to the next room. By the bed was staying the friend of ginger head, Mary MacDonald, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.

“And?” asked them a headmaster of Hogwart.

“We have it.” With this they give the vial to Headmaster, which he administer to the person unconscious on the bed.

After a few moment, he opens its eyes…

“Tom…?”

“I’m afraid not, mate. He kind of got mad with you and change into 'a plant' ” for which remark, Padfoot was shoved by the Moony “What? It is true. After that he has gone crazy and his people are killing anyone they please! It is important to tell him!!”

The other man looked at him like if he was the biggest idiot in the world.

“Yes, we are supposed to tell him, but not when he has just woken up, Sirius! He was asleep for nearly a fucking year! Have some brain cells to do the work!”

This is the moment the dark hair not so sleeping anymore man properly wake up to make his own remark.

“Can you please not make an impossible request? I am trying to make him start to use them from the moment I was nearly seven and it never worked. Now, what is it with year of sleep and Tom’s…” he is looking around as if searching for some clues. “ and where am I?”

“Ehh. Headquarters of resistance? Normally we wouldn’t kidnap you without your will, but…” started Remus.

“…But he changed you into 'not moving human plant' and no one know why. Most thinks you are dead. Many believes that Voldemort killed you…” but butt in James Potter.

The name made the young man livid. For him it only meant that…

“Tom started a war…?” Everyone around look at him with not hidden sadness.

“Around a year ago, shortly after our graduation and you going missing. He started to be… way more brutal and forward with his ‘reforms’ and so from that time on only more and more people are killed daily. Mostly muggles, but… not only. Any who oppose him is falling into the category…”

Severus Snape looked mortified… and scared into asking, but…

“Who was… killed?”

Everyone closed their eyes and James Potter had tears in his eyes.

As if signaling that he will tell him, he took the deep breath and decided to start. He would know soon anyway.

“There were many people who was killed… one of the first targeted was my family… I was not at home at the time, but… my parents were killed…” he didn’t think he could continue as the person before him started crying along him without making any sound. The tears were flowing smoothly, his eyes getting wider and he was shaking and looked as if he couldn’t believe it…

“No… it is my fault… it is all my fault… because your father, Mt Potter, he cared for me and I… I refused and he snapped and…” Mary was trying to hug him with no results, as if she couldn’t find another way to help him.

There might be not…

“Who… else…?” he asked through tears and in crooked voice.

“Evan Rosier, we heard he… tried to help you or something and got tortured to death for his try…” no one wanted to look again at him. If the man could cry even more, he did it now.

After some time, when finally he could at least stutter, he had to asked again…

“Some-eone els-se… I do… know?”

“Reggie is alive, but obliviated of all memories of you. As if you never… existed…” this one doesn’t have such a strong reaction, nothing more than signing in relieve. Silence was all that was left.

“Why you… why took me? Why risked even more yourself? It is my fault they are all dead!!”

“It is not yours…” started Moony, but…

“It is!! I said I can’t do it and he got angry and… and I don’t remember anymore! Only some short wake up and disappointment at refusing and… If I could do it, he wouldn’t go around killing off people like that! He wouldn’t… kill Mr Potter… he wouldn’t tortured to death Evan… “

They looked shocked by this outburst…

“My boy, it is not your fault Tom did any of this. I have no idea what he wanted you to do, but if you had a feeling you had to say no, it must have been beyond your limit…”

Severus Snape looked into the eyes of Headmaster and decided to just tell him the truth.

“He wanted me to make horcrux…” he said that cursed beyond curse word and Albus Dumbledore was both shocked and terrified. So much no one else in the room could believe it.

“Impossible…”

“I couldn’t do it, headmaster… I couldn’t destroy my soul like that, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t do it. I had to say that I can’t… I’m so sorry… it is all my fault… it…”

_**“It is not!!!!!!”**_ if anyone has ever thought that headmaster of Hogwart was always calm and collected, they never seen this version of him **“ It is your soul he asked to destroy, you had every right to refused and it is a right choice you did.** I’m sorry that you had to… No, it is not your fault. Tom has crossed the line which he should never crossed. Never blame yourself for this.” His voice was stern and deciding and so angry that when he turn to others in the room, they could feel it. “ Mary, Lupin, can you take care of Severus and make sure he takes all potion he needs to recover? If anyone else has a questions, please, come with me.” Anger was still visible, he was also visible way paler than normal and his magic was destroying things all around the house.

No one else uttered the word.

“Albus, what is 'horcrux?' ” asked James Potter, for a reason he was sorted into the house of the bravery.

“It is a object of the darkest of dark magic which demand a murder to be accomplished. Moreover, you not **_only_** have to kill, you have to **_split your soul_** and the especially horrendous act has to be done along with a spell afterwards… then the **_part of your soul is being locked_** in the object you choose, which is called horcrux… I had some suspicious, but this confirms it all… tell no one, you all need to make a vow to never told anyone outside this room, not even friends.”

“But Albus…” they were all terrified and Lily was looking as if she were to faint.

“ ** _No one, James_**. Even Pete. Even Moody. Until I confirm all I need to. If Tom know that we know, it will be hell. He will kill everyone to get to us. You understand?” they nodded. “Then go back home, Severus will stay here with Remus and Sirius, if you want to stay, it is fine too. Don’t share him being here with anyone without my consent. It is a delicate matter. I’m sorry for it being so sudden, but I will go back to Hogwart now. If I am not there for too long, Tom might have some strange idea. Especially that soon, I am sure he will discover our guest disappearance. Take care of each other and don’t let them capture you.”

With that he is gone.

And no one know what to think of all of this…

…………………………………

Sometime later, at the Riddle mansion, it was another evening, but not the same as always.

**_“I will check up on him, maybe we can wake him up soon? He must have changed his mind this time, right? It was another month…”_** he said to Nagini.

Tom Riddle was going to check up on his treasure, but lately rebellious boy. He really hoped that if he left him there long enough, it will make him see the points of his request.

Just in case he had both the potion to make 'the state' continue and the ones to give him when he says ‘yes’.

After he opened the door, the trace with food and potions hit the ground and they spills around.

_The room was empty._

Severus was no more there.

It took him good five minutes to understand this abnormal situation.

So he screamed with fury and anger.

The walls around him, the house himself trembled until the dawn of the next day….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... but no matter how I like Tom, it was inevitable. He is also not a good guy as in some stories. Severus Snape is no possession, no matter what and I think he didn't had the heart to do it. And so all snapped.  
> I hope you will all forgive it, but this part was started with this in mind. It won't change Severus heart, he still loves Tom, but... that was why killing both Fleamont and Evan was necessary. Without it he would never change the goal. He may love Tom just as much as before, but every human has its limit to doing something for another and this time, Severus hit his. 
> 
> Next part will have more of Marauders, more real fights, more deaths... it will be more brutal, when I start writing it. I could just go and update this one by one every day, but...  
> I despised the idea.   
> If I have all story finished, I will update it. Tell me you thoughts, your regrets, your hate to me, your tears ( I was crying when writing about Fleamont and Evan's death ) and everything else.
> 
> Love in mix of possessiveness is not good. It is wrong. At one point it would destroy it all. This is what Albus warned Tom about. What we know of real world. I hope I showed it good enough.
> 
> Take care and love you all, thank you all for comment and time and kudos and everything!! 
> 
> Any mistake or complains, don't hesitate to point to me! Thanks again ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm here a little faster than firstly I thought, but I won't update that fast as well.   
> Probably.  
> For sure.   
> Session is coming and I'm stressing, so you all know yourself XD  
> Hope you will still enjoy reading it!


End file.
